Ben 10's Elemental Harem
by knightmare720
Summary: Professor Paradox sends Ben Tennyson to the land of the One Hundred Year War as he teams up with the girls of the ATLA universe to end the war. This will be a Ben 10 Harem with lemon scenes in the future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**I originally was going to write a Bleach/ATLA however I wrote myself into a corner so instead I thought of just writing a Ben Tennyson Harem fanfiction in the ATLA world. I have read numerous Ben 10 harem stories so I wanted to give it a try. I hope you like it.**

 **There will be lemon scenes later in the story. I want to install a decent plot in my story. Also this will be the first time I will write lemon scenes in the future so I am kinda nervous.**

 **Ben's timeline will be post-Omniverse however his appearance will be from Alien Force and Ultimate Aliens and like Ultimate Aliens, his Omnitrix will have the ultimate function because it so cool.**

 **This won't follow as faithfully as the show later in this story however there will be chapters that came from episodes.**

 **Anyway the list so far is:**

 **-Katara**

 **-Suki**

 **-Possibly June**

 **-Toph**

 **-Azula**

 **-Mai**

 **-Ty-Lee**

 **If you have anymore ideas of girls in the universe then simply comment.**

 **Last thing before the story is the appearance of Katara will closely resemble her appearance towards the end of the series.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Ben 10 or Avatar the Last Airbender brand or name. Any characters in the story with the exception of the OCs are not my creation. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.**

 **X**

 **X**

Ben Tennyson, the hero and savior of the universe countless times over, has now experienced an unprecedented era of peace and tranquility after the events of Maltruant and recreating the universe.

"The job as a hero hasn't been fulfilling recently. At this rate, I'm unemployed." Ben breathed a sigh, muttering to himself, as he sits at his favorite smoothie venue sipping a chocolate and carrot flavor smoothie.

"My boy, if you want a job, I have one for you." Ben turned behind him to see the time traveler sporting his semi-new steam-punk outfit.

"Professor Paradox? What type of job do you have for me?"

The time traveler simply smirked.

"My, my, my boy. No witty comment, no exasperated response, you have grown a little since I last came here."

Now it was Ben's turn to smirk. "You have to grow up a little from what I have to deal with."

"Indeed, you will be heading to another dimension where technology is more archaic than yours as well as seeing the inhabitants have the power to manipulate the elements such as air, fire, water, and earth."

Ben Tennyson had a big smile on his face. "I would be lying if I said I'm not excited from this opportunity, but what is my purpose in that world?"

"You will have to figure out for yourself, my boy. I'm not giving any hints."

Professor Paradox took out his Chrono Navigator, his pocket watch, from his coat pocket to open up a portal which Ben took no hesitation to jump in.

* * *

Ben Tennyson came out to the other side of the portal to find a breathtaking view of the snowy tundra with the ocean reflecting the sunrise. What could make this scenery any better was if he was actually on the ground…he was at least a hundred feet in the air.

"WHY WOULD YOU PUT ME IN MID-AIR!" He screamed as he started fiddling with the omnitrix as he found the right alien to break his fall.

He slapped the faceplate as his bones started turning to liquid and his complete body was being turned into a slimy substance.

"Goo-!" Goop slammed into the ground before he was able to finish his own name.

He finally started pulling himself back together. Until he heard a sound of astonishment coming from his right side.

He saw two people looking like they were similar to his age; one was a boy with a ponytail and the other was a girl that had two braids along with her long hair. They had similar winter wear and their facial features looked similar implying they may be related.

Ben taking a closer look at the girl found her to be rather really pretty.

The brother and sister couldn't tell that Ben was in a moment of awe because of his alien form however the alien form did create a response from them…even though it wasn't the most positive of approach.

"Get away, you freak!" Sokka pulled his sister behind him while he took a defensive position.

 _Ok, time to diffuse the situation before the misunderstandings become worse._

Ben hit the omnitrix mark on Goop's center; transforming him back to regular Ben.

This made Sokka and Katara both wide-eyed with the new development.

"What are you!?" Ben taking notice of Sokka's question humbling replied.

"My name is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, but you can just call me Ben."

He started to move closer to the pair while extending his hand internally hoping they have similar meeting gestures.

Katara didn't move back, but her brother forced both of them back as he still didn't trust this stranger."

"How do you transform to that weird creature?"

Ben simply pointed at the watch from his extended hand.

"This is called the Omnitrix. It allows me to transform into different aliens."

Sokka raised an eyebrow to his explanation. "Aliens? Aliens don't exist, stop lying to us!"

This denial would have made it harder for Ben to explain himself however helped came from the silent girl.

"I think we should believe him. You saw what he became. Besides if he was dangerous, he wouldn't take the time to explain it to us."

Sokka reluctantly calmed down as Katara started approaching Ben.

"Hi, my name is Katara, and over there is my brother, Sokka."

"Hi, my name is Ben…oh wait you know that already." Ben blushed realizing his mistake as he started scratching the back of his head which earned a giggle from Katara.

Katara taking a closer look at him saw he looked a little lanky but he had a firmed body. She realized why she could she his overall figure because even though he was wearing clothing that seemed alien to them; it still looked very thin to protect against the elements.

Ben saw Katara take of her winter overcoat.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?!" He was panicking a little along with a flush face.

Katara was oblivious to the whole ordeal only caring about one thing. "Here, you need this more than me. It's very cold out here and I don't think your adequately protected."

Ben realizing the good gestured didn't want to take the coat because he felt like it was better to make sure that Katara didn't get sick.

Ben and Katara went back and forth with their argument until Katara finally got her way as Ben wore, as best as he could, the overcoat.

* * *

Ben told the brother and sister, as they walked back to their village, about the different world he lived in. The differences in technology and culture that flew above their heads.

They finally make it back, and Ben started to take in the sight of their home. "Wow, it reminds me of the artic nomadic tribes back home."

Katara hearing Ben's comment asked if they are an abundance like in this world however Ben disappointed her with the information that only less than one percent of the population takes in this lifestyle back home.

The sky started releasing black smoke spots; Ben seeing it landing on his face couldn't recall if there was something like this back home.

"Oh no…" Ben turned his head seeing Sokka's shocked look. He questioned him of the black smoke.

"It's suds… it means the Fire Nation is coming to raid us."

"Fire Nation?" Ben's confusion didn't last long as Sokka started grabbing on his winter overcoat's collar.

"YOU DID THIS! ARE YOU A SPY FOR THE FIRENATION?!"

"What? No, I don't even know what is a Fire Nation." Katara tried to pry Sokka's grasp on him.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you. You have to leave."

Ben Tennyson didn't run from a fight between the strong and weak and wouldn't start now.

"No way I'm leaving. I'm prepared to fight them to keep this place safe." Ben's gaze to Sokka was firm and unyielding.

Sokka finally let go of his grip with anger and frustration.

The warship of the Fire Nation finally made port in the village as the leader and his subordinates made their way down.

"Come out Avatar! I know you are here." The teen-looking boy appeared to be their leader. He was sporting a ponytail and a scar covering his left eye.

"I don't know who is the Avatar, but I was the one that came down to this village." Ben made his way to the center stage in front of the firebenders putting Katara's overcoat over her. Ben smiled to her in gratitude which earned a blush from Katara.

"A kid, a kid was what made the commotion?"

"I take that as an insult. How about this, I challenge you to a fight? If I win, you leave and never come back to this village." Ben gave the conditions of the fight.

"And if I win, I burned down this pathetic village along with you and the rest of them." The leader brought his fist towards the hero as fire erupted from his fist almost striking Ben.

He side rolled out of the way of the initial strike. _That explains the manipulation of the elements._

"You are fighting the crowned prince of the Fire Nation, Prince Zuko."

"And you're fighting against the Hero of the Omnitrix, Ben Tennyson." He started looking through the omnitrix and found an old favorite.

"IT'S HERO TIME!" He smacked the faceplate as his body started to transform into a molten rock body, composed of a bright yellow inner color covered by dark red and brown rocking outer surface. His entire being was being surrounded in fire most notably his head. The omnitrix symbol being in the center of its chest.

"Heatblast!"

Everyone's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets when they saw this strange being's head burst in flames.

"I don't know what the hell you are, but your fire will be no match for mine!" Zuko set volley after volley after the Pyronite, but he just stood there taking the blasts.

Zuko was flabbergasted at his attack's uselessness.

"Is that it? I thought the prince of a Fire Nation will have tougher flames." Ben send a flamethrower of fire at Zuko which send him tumbling back.

Katara was thinking most likely what all the other villagers were thinking. "He took a firebender's fire and bended his own flame."

His soldiers seeing the turn of events took it in themselves to join the battle as they all bend flames at the Pyronite.

Heatblast moved is arms almost like a Buddhist deity as he controlled the incoming fire and distinguished it by putting his arms together.

"How about we change it up." Ben smacked the omnitrix symbol as he transformed himself into an aquatic looking creature covered in a red exoskeleton with an equally colored helmet-like head. His hands only had four fingers and had holes on each palm. He had other ornate holes around the entire exoskeleton.

"Water Hazard!"

Zuko picked himself back up as he saw this new being replacing the fire one.

"No matter who you change, I WILL WIN!" His anger erupted as he made a giant fireball towards the Orishan.

Ben raised both hands up and jetted a torrent of water against Zuko and his soldiers and send them flying back to the deck of their ship.

"And never come back." He jetted another to push the warship back to the water enough for the waves to send them back in the opposite direction.

Spectating on the warship's deck sat the Fire Nation legend, Iroh the Dragon of the West.

"You don't see that every day."

Katara saw the impossible; this unknown boy just transformed into a firebender and then a waterbender. She couldn't suppress her thoughts in her head as one word echoed out of her mouth. "Amazing." He could be the change that the world needs.

He transformed back to his normal self to see the conflicted faces of the villagers. The children were happy with Ben and his transformations, but Sokka and the other adults weren't equally positive.

"Okay you helped drive the Fire Nation away, you can leave now." Katara was furious with her brother.

"Katara, the Fire Nation will be back for revenge against him. We can't put the rest of the villagers at risk."

"But Sokka-" Ben interrupted their bickering to put his own two cents.

"No, you should listen to your brother, Katara. I'm a liability for the village and besides, I should have already left by now."

Katara seeing the sky was starting to get darker didn't want Ben to leave in the worsening climate.

Ben understanding her worries told her not to worry about him as he showed her the omnitrix.

* * *

Ben decided to find temporary refuge in a cave until the weather died down. Using Swampfire, he produced plants that could be slow burning as fuel for a fire. His hands were hurting; Katara was right that his current attire almost had no protection from the cold.

"For someone that defeated the raiders, you don't seem like you are in the best of shape." Ben was surprised to find Katara here in the cave.

"What are you doing here? You should be with your family." Katara looked down on the floor.

"My father left with the other warriors to fight in the war and my mother has been captured by the Fire Nation a long time ago. My brother is all I have left."

Ben felt a pain in his chest for opening something that shouldn't have been opened in the first place.

"I'm very sorry for bringing up a sensitives topic." Katara shook her head and smiled at him easing a potential aura of awkward silence.

She put her overcoat again over Ben which he was grateful. A few minutes passed, and Ben noticed Katara was starting to shake. "It will be better if you use it", he attempted to hand it back to her but she adamantly refused. _I have no choice then._ He made up his mind and moved closer to Katara so she can share in the heat.

She didn't expect him to do something like this. She was happy seeing him acting like a gentleman while she implicitly accepted his proposal; she got closer to him which made her face slightly red from the close proximity.

"So…I heard from a friend that send me here there were people who can manipulate the elements and judging from that fight, he was right."

Katara's let go of her nervousness as they started a new conversation. "That's correct. In fact, I am a waterbender; the last of the village."

"You can manipulate water? Can you show me?" Ben was curious to see waterbending in action.

 _You are not allowed to show of your bending or else you can be taking away._ Katara was thinking of the elder's advice pertaining to her gift. She wanted for the longest time to learn and use waterbending freely without scrutiny. Now, she may now get the chance.

"Ok", Katara guided Ben out of the cave to see a small lake of water still not completely frozen as she bended the water out and back to the lake.

"You just manipulated water. You are awesome!" Katara's face brighten up over his compliment finally having someone appreciate her gift.

The weather was started to take a turn for the worst, and Katara was visibly more shaken than before. "It's not good catching a cold", Ben said while motioning for her to return to the cave.

They go back to their previous positions. Katara was curious of the brunette's goals. "So… what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know… I want to help the people of the world, but I don't know how."

Katara felt a realization like his goals were parallel to another. "You're like the Avatar, the wielder of the four elements. You want to bring balance to the world."

"I guess I'm like the Avatar. What about you? What do you want to do?"

Katara closed her eyes thinking of her goals. "I want to become a great waterbender. I want to be proud of my culture and not hide it."

 _Be proud of who you are…that's a very good goal._

"Let me help you become a great waterbender." Ben said with renew confidence, "and I will help this world by being their hero."

None of them realized Ben's motives brought them even closer, they quickly separating not wanting to give the wrong meaning. They stood in silenced until they both saw the fire slowly dying. Katara was looking around trying to find some fuel for the fire; Ben motioned her to stop as he activated the Omnitrix transforming him to the alien previously.

"Heatblast!" Katara felt the immediate heat from just being near him. "Check it out, I'm my own candle." He lowered the flames on his head proving his point which made Katara laughed at his joke.

"It's amazing seeing it up close like this." The Pyronite smiled as they continued talking about their past while Ben gave her more information about his hero business and the Omnitrix.

Time flew as they were busy talking with Katara finally feeling tired as she started to sleep for the night using her overcoat as a makeshift blanket.

Ben kept himself awake making sure he was still Heatblast to keep both of them from freezing from the elements.

He started to feel a little daze as slumber was slowly taking him as well.

* * *

"You seem to have a made…a good friend on your first day in this world, my boy." Ben eye's with wide opened again as he turned around in surprised to find Professor Paradox outside the cave's entrance.

"You don't usually come to monitor my progress as far as I seen."

"I'm just here to answer a few questions you have for me since you first came here."

Ben was smiling finally being able to get some information out of him.

"Why me…they have an Avatar in this world to bring peace."

Professor Paradox wasn't happy hearing his argument. "You know what happens when a society gives all their hope to solve the world's problems to one person. It will be chaos."

Ben found his answer to be contradictory. "What does that make me, the wielder of the Omnitrix, and the hero of the universe. Am I not considered a part of that problem."

This earned a laugh from Paradox. "My boy, you are mistaking. You may be a hero, but you are not the only hero we have. The universe has me, the Plumbers, and various other players in the universal stage.

"So my role isn't to be the sole savior, but to bring the people together to solve the problem." Ben theorized his role in this world.

"Correct, now that you know your role. Gather the people, save the world, and have a little fun while you do it. Ta-ta."


	2. Chapter 2: The Warriors of Kyoshi

**OMG... my phone is linked to my gmail so I can see you people favorite and following the story, and I am very grateful to you all for enjoying the first chapter. You are all awesome readers. Now I have to make sure to make these chapters as good as you guys and girls are expecting...no pressure.**

 **Now for the alien transformations. They will appear like their first appearance in their respective series like Swampfire will look like the original Alien Force instead of the Omniverse unless I specifically say so otherwise.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Ben 10 or Avatar the Last Airbender brand or name. Any characters in the story with the exception of the OCs are not my creation. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.**

 **X**

 **X**

Morning came as the weather finally died down enough for Ben and Katara to head back to the village. The elders were happy to see Katara back safe while Sokka started to confront Ben on her absence only to be pulled by the ear.

"He didn't hurt me or anything like that." She let go of his ear and made her way to the elders to break the big news.

"Dear elders of the village, I would like to travel with Ben Tennyson to make a difference in the world and to study waterbending." The elders looked at each other in confusion by Katara's request. Katara showed a more proactive approach than the elders ever experienced from her. They all came to same decision…whatever Katara was thinking was thanks to the strange boy.

They demanded an audience with the stranger. Katara brought him to them as he saw a worried face from her. Whatever , they wanted to speak to him it wasn't going to be pretty. Ben sat in front of the Council of Elders seeing their stoic faces waiting for him to appeal for Katara.

"I know you may not trust a stranger such as I; however, I will help make a difference in this world, and help Katara study her bending and culture. I can see in her eyes that she wants to learn what it means to be a waterbender. She won't be able to learn here, and for that reason I wish to allow her to accompany me." Ben was obviously nervous, but his tone become more assertive because he really wanted to see Katara achieving her dream.

A full day later, they came to the conclusion that even though Ben was a stranger, he had the heart of a hero and would grant Katara's request to leave the village with him.

Sokka and Katara said their goodbyes with Sokka telling his sister that one of their father's men will be coming back to pick up him to join the fight against the Fire Nation so he can make a difference, too.

They made it to the outer zone of the village. Katara was enthusiastic for having the chance to see the world beyond the tundra.

"Sooo…how are we going to travel exactly?" Realization hit Ben Tennyson like a brink.

"Oh right…I may have an alien that can travel, but it won't be good for long duration travel with a passenger…oh wait…"- Ben was fiddling the list of aliens until he found one he didn't quite remember- "this one may be something."

He smacked the faceplate as his body started to grow more than twice his size and his arms and legs started producing green scales. His body started shaping like a giraffe's neck and his face sprouted two whiskers similar to catfish. The other defining characteristic was the giant wings that could produce flight.

"Wow…you became a dragon!" Katara was right. His transformation turned him into a green dragon.

 _Wow this is new. I don't remember this alien or creature. I wonder if this was Professor Paradox's doing._

Ben tried to speak to Katara, but it sounded unintelligence to a human.

 _Ok, she can't understand me. Now it's time for a different approach._

He used one of whiskers to touch Katara's forehead which allowed him pass information directly into her mine.

Giving one last message to her, they get ready to leave for their new life as partners in this strange world.

* * *

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING TRICKS IN THE AIR!" Katara was terrified of holding on for dear life as Ben was having fun with his new transformation.

 _Oh that was fun…but I may be on Katara's good side for a while._

They came across a small island in the middle of ocean hoping to find fresh food for their travel.

Katara jumped off Ben's dragon form while he transformed back. Ben didn't see a happy expression on Katara's face. She was giving the "I'm disappointed in you" look while crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry…I never had that transformation so I wanted to play with it." The response didn't satisfy her as she still had the same expression, but now she moved her sight away from the teen. Ben seeing this felt a little defeated as he slouched his shoulders desperately trying to find a solution until he heard her giggle.

"You're so gullible." She kept giggling which only made Ben redden from her trickery. Ben admitted defeat from her antic by giggling back. "Ok. Ha, ha, you win." They both continued until they both saw the nice calm lake right in front of them.

Katara had an idea, "Why don't we change to have some fun in the water?" Ben nodded thinking it was some time to have a little R&R.

Ben was the first one to only changed into his beach attire; it was just green swim shorts. It was a while for the young hero to have some fun near the water. The last was when he still was in the butt-kicking business with Gwen and Kevin…those were the good old days.

"Well…how do I look?" He turned around to see Katara's swim attire and he was far from disappointed; she was wearing a white Sarashi which were wrapped strips of cloths, and what made her beauty stand out more was her hair now flowing down to her back with no restraint.

"Wow…. you look amazing, and your hair looks very beautiful down like that." Katara blushed while thanking him for the compliment.

Ben turned his head away from her to keep himself from staring. _Wait…since we are closed to the water. Maybe she could show me more of her waterbending._

"Can I see another demonstration of your waterbending, Katara?"

She was visibly nervous; she never had proper training, and she was afraid of embarrassing herself in front of Ben. Sure the last demonstration was waterbending, but it was so simple a beginner could get right.

"Ok…I will give it a go." She moved towards the coast, and raised her hands to gather a chunk of water. She moved her body to send the water in a form of a projectile, but instead of going forward it whipped back to its bender and struck Katara.

She didn't expect her own waterbending would hit her which made her lose her balance and fell.

Luckily, Ben leaped forward to catch her in his arms examining for any marks or injuries.

"Hey, are you ok?" She simply nodded, and remained silenced.

"Don't worry about messing up", Katara looked in Ben's eyes, "the first time I obtained the Omnitrix, I almost burned down an entire forest." He laughed at his own past failure, and Katara joined in feeling better.

"I need to find a master, and I believe I know the only place with waterbenders, The Northern Water Tribe."

Ben was pumped by her desire to be a better waterbender. "Then let's head out after we first check out the village on the island." Katara nodded.

* * *

Things never go according to plan, and now this was one of those.

Ben and Katara headed to the direction of the village until they saw something overshadowing them.

They turned back to the ocean to see a humongous black eel-serpent hybrid looking at them like prey.

"What the hell is that?" "I thought you would knew. It's your world." Their banter got cut short with its tail grabbing on to Ben and chucked him in the water. The creature then dive-bombed its head in the same spot of Ben's descent sending him underwater.

"BEN!" The next moment for Katara was seeing a green light under the water's surface and the eel-serpent was being rode by a large brown humanoid dinosaur creature with a tail.

"Humungousaur!" The Vaxasaurian was holding to dear life while the creature was attempting to throw him off. It ended up succeeding, but it may have not been according to plan.

Ben was thrown up which gave him the opportunity to dive-bombed and struck the monster's head with his fist using the acceleration of gravity as his power.

The monster's head hit the water hard as its body followed alongside it leaving Ben victorious in the water.

When he attempted to swim back, he realized he wasn't in the clear yet. The monster's tail grabbed him again trying to strangle his lower half. The monster's head came up as well not looking any close to be happy or forgiving.

"Ok, maybe I need an upgrade." Katara saw Ben strike the Omnitrix symbol again expecting another one of his transformation only to see the symbol produce four prongs on his chest, and his usual brown color to turn deep green. That wasn't the only difference. He looked like the alien got a protective helmet and armored turtle shell as defense and a spike tail.

"Ultimate Humungousaur!" Ben transformed his hand into a Gatling gun and launched his missiles at the monster's head temporarily stunning it.

Ben took the opportunity to escape its grasp and used its own body to get closer to the head.

The monster seeing this tried to whack him with the tail, but was struck back by the hyper-evolved Vaxasaurian's Gatling guns. Using one to continuously attack the head and the other on its tail, Ben kept coming closer his destination, and used both guns point-blank in front of the face knocking it down, by the looks of it, for good.

Ben swam back to shore and transformed back with a victory smile on his face. Katara hugged him thinking of what could have gone wrong. He hugged her back easing her concern.

"I'm a hero, and a hero never goes down that easily."

"Ok let's change back in our regular clothes, and then we can head out to the village." Katara didn't have the chance to nod when the next moment she wasn't able to see because she was surprising blindfolded.

"Hey! What's the big deal here?!" She could hear Ben arguing with their ambushers while she was pushed down and had her hands tied behind her back. Judging by the sounds on Ben's end, he also succumbed the same fate.

* * *

They were forcibly moved to the center of the village. Ben and Katara's attackers finally removed their blindfolds to reveal a group of warriors wearing face paint and have some form of protective pad armor over their torso.

"We saw you beat the Unagi with that weird animal so who are you?" Ben didn't know how much information to even convey before they take him as a lunatic.

"First, I will have to say that what I'm going to say may sound crazy to you people. Let's see, I'm Ben Tennyson and she is Katara. I can transform into those creatures by using the watch on my wrist."

"We know it's from the object on your wrist that's why you can't reach it right now." The female warrior in the front spoke to him, and he confirmed it by attempting to reach his Omnitrix. "The question right now is who exactly are you?"

He hummed in his mind thinking of his choices and just stuck to the honest one.

"I'm not exactly from your world. I came from a different world to help with your conflict with the Fire Nation."

"Only the Avatar can save the world from the Fire Nation and bring balance to the world." The elder stepped in front of the warriors and confronted Ben.

"As far as I know, the Avatar isn't around anymore. I was sent here to help the people of this world to solve their problem, and that is what I'm going to do, with or without the Avatar." Ben stared eye-to-eye with the old man.

"You mean to tell me you can help solve this one hundred-year-old war, and bring peace to all of us. The female leader looked right in Ben's eyes for any sign of doubt.

"I can't return to my world with the knowledge of a century long war continuing that is devastating the people of this world. My conscience of a hero will never allow me."

 _If this person can give us hope again, then I will accept it._ The woman untied their bindings and extended her hand.

"I believe this man. My name is Suki, and I'm the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. I hope you can forgive our actions." Ben shook her hand burying the hatchet.

* * *

Ben and Katara, finally got the chance to change back, took their separates ways around the village to cover more ground. Katara was off gathering the needed supplies while talking to some of the Kyoshi Warriors and villagers. Ben was with the village elder so he can obtain as much information on the Fire Nation and their world.

"We are an isolated population so we don't have much information about the war or the Fire Nation however there is a city close to here which may have the information you need. The city is Omashu, and it has survived wave after wave of Fire Nation advances."

"Thank you for your hospitality, and we are closed to be heading off. Ben shook his hand, and went his way finding Katara. On his path, he saw their Kyoshi Warrior leader, Suki headed what looked like a dojo.

Ben letting the curiosity get the best of him followed her. Making his way into the dojo, he saw her sitting legs crossed mediating.

"I didn't think you were the mediating type." Suki looked and gave a grin to the hero.

"I'm more a sparring type. How about a friendly match just you and me, no transformations?" Suki let a sound of amusement and accepted his challenge.

They both take their stances waiting for Suki to give the ready.

"NOW!" Ben made the first move with him sprint and leaped towards her side of dojo and struck her with his right first only for her block it with her right forearm.

With amazing speed, she brought her arm down against his to leave the right side of his torso opened so she can force palm his chest then follows up with a back kick.

Ben took the palm strike, but he was able to partially block the kick. He took the offensive by attacking her right side.

Suki saw it was predictable so she blocked it again with her right forearm however Ben's next move took the form of a high knee kick to her torso.

Suki took the blow then got Ben's arm in a chokehold and threw him away giving her time for another palm strike while he was trying to get his footing.

Suki didn't plan for Ben to get his footing that quick as he blocked her with his arm, and used his feet to knock Suki's above the floor dropping her down with Ben pinning her down.

Ben looked like he was on the verge of winning, but he didn't have a perfect hold on Suki; she was able to escape his hold and reversed it on him.

"Ok…I admit defeat." Ben said out of exhaustion.

"You are an amazing fighter, Suki." Ben's complemented gave her smile.

"I'm amazed by you. You didn't comment anytime about me being a girl." Ben looked at her funny.

"Does that make it a difference? My cousin can kick my butt every day of the week, and she is a girl; in fact, she was the one that taught me how to fight."

"She must be an amazing person and so are you." Ben was embarrassed for her compliment; hand-to-hand combat wasn't something he was praised.

"I'm not the only one amazing here. You are just as good as any warrior no matter if you are a male or female." It was Suki's time to blush in embarrassment.

They shook their hands ending the sparring session.

To Suki, this man was able to see her as warrior no matter if she was boy or a girl. Suki was always taught the way of the warrior. She felt relief having someone see her in a different light.

There was a moment of awkward silenced of what to do next. Luckily, that silenced didn't last long however the cause of it was more unfortunate for the Kyoshi Warrior. They heard a sound of an explosion coming from the direction of the village center as they saw a trail of smoke escaping from the center to the sky.

"Oh no…something must have happen to the village!" Suki sprung back up knowing she needed to help the other Kyoshi Warriors.

"I have to go find Katara!" Ben did the same as both of them took their separate directions helping their needed friends.

* * *

Katara was on the beach trying to pull the waves back and forth using her waterbending, but with no prevail. _Come on, Katara. I need to improve to help._ She took another breath and motioned her hands like the calm waves but with the same results.

As she tried a third time, she heard an explosion coming from the village shocking her. "Katara!" She turned her head seeing a dark red creature with black lightning bolt stripes coming down from its shoulder along with its yellow-colored bat wings.

Katara moved back involuntary after seeing the mysterious creature until she noticed it had the same mark on his chest like the one on Swampfire's back at the South Pole. "Ben?" The creature nodded. "This is Jetray, and the Fire Nation must have found this place. I'll go on ahead and assist the Kyoshi Warriors, try helping the villagers escape." Katara nodded.

After seeing Jetray spread his wings propelling himself toward the village at breakneck speed, she headed out, too.

* * *

Ben arrived to the village to see fires erupting on some of the roofs of the houses, and rhino-like animals carrying Fire Nation soldiers on their backs. They had the same leader, Zuko from that time at the water tribe.

The Kyoshi warriors were able to outmaneuver and outmatched the fire grunts however the tide turned when Zuko himself intervene in the fight. He outmatched the Kyoshi warriors; he was able to fight over several of them at a time.

One of the group of three Kyoshi Warriors were fighting Zuko at the moment, and two of the three were already beaten, but still living which left the last one now on the ground. Zuko stood closely above her ready to unleash a final fire blast. It looked like Zuko wanted to finish the last one permanently.

Luckily, Ben was able to shoot a green beam from the Aerophibian's tail in the middle of two combatants creating a smoke field between them. Ben landed on the ground with enough force to dissipate the smoke.

The girl was frightened at this creature until it spoke revealing it was their guest. "Move back, I'll take care of this guy. Suki will be back here so go regroup with your teammates and wait for her orders."

With her now gone, Ben can now let loose against this nuisance. "Your lost at the water tribe wasn't enough so you will attack an innocent village. That is the lowest you can go." Ben's glare was equal to Zuko's ferocity.

"I can't find the Avatar so I'll take you back to the Fire Nation instead. Maybe then I can restore my honor."

"So you want to capture me for someone to restore your own honor for you. That doesn't make you a strong person; you have to restore your own." Zuko was fuming from Ben's dispute on honor.

"Enough talking, it's time to take you in." Fire-shaped daggers were produced in Zuko's hands with him sprinting directly to Ben.

"IT'S HERO TIME!"

His new transformation took the form of a humanoid plant with green and black color on his body with a flame-patterned head.

"Swampfire!" He intercepted Zuko's strike by grabbing on both his arms and head-butt him to stun him. The Methanosian opened the pores on his hands to fire a jet of fire at the crowned prince sending him back.

A group of Fire Nation grunts showed up behind the stunned prince ready to support him. Ben countered by throwing seeds on the ground which sprouted into thick vines trapping the grunts and Zuko.

"Face it, capturing me for your father will not help you in the slightest. If you want your honor, regain it yourself." Zuko exhaled fire out of nostrils as retaliation.

"Some people never learned." Ben stopped shaking his head to see the extent of fire damage on the houses' rooftops. He needed to douse the fire pronto.

Turning back to the prince, he saw him increasing his hot-headed attitude until he was able to punch a hole in the vine with his firebending which allowed him to escape.

"I don't have time for this", he looked around to find a solution for the prince and saw Suki arriving on the scene, "Suki, can I trust you to fight their leader." She gave him a confident nod and smirk.

* * *

"I'm after the shapeshifter. I'm not here to fight a little girl." Suki now saw this as personal battle.

She sprinted toward him, and Zuko countered by sending a jet of fire against her. Suki, using her fans, redirected the fire away from her body and closed them to strike Zuko's chest.

He lost his breathing which stunned him enough so Suki can uppercut him with her fans and followed it up with a back-kick sending him off his feet.

Zuko clenched his teeth in anger while he spanned on the floor gathering a whip of flames to strike her feet. Unfortunately for Zuko, she jumped off her feet in time. Zuko sawed this and brought his feet up to kick her using his firebending sending her off her feet.

He appeared right on top of her ready to deal the finishing blow.

* * *

"Water Hazard!" He transformed into his aquatic alien to douse the flames on the rooftops stopping it from completely spreading to the rest of the village.

He ran back to see the outcome of the battle and he was scarred of the events that were unfolding. Zuko was able to get the upper hand and brought Suki tumbling on the floor with Zuko ready to finish it.

He sends a torrent of water throwing Zuko away from Suki. He brought her up to examine her injuries. "Are you hurt? No serious injuries?" Suki shook her head bringing her head down.

"I'm sorry I couldn't beat him like you trusted me." Ben refuted her comment automatically. "I can see you did enough damage to him. You helped a lot now it's time for you to put your trust in me so I can finish him." Suki was smiled at him as she moved to tend to her team.

"Now I had enough of you, it's time to end this." He smacked the watch to transform into a blue moth-looking creature.

"Big Chill!" He exhaled a breath of cold air while Zuko countered with his firebending. Ben brought the temperature down more by exhaling even more cold gas than Zuko could handle freezing him and the grunts behind in an ice prison.

"Hopefully that cooled your hot head."

Ben then transformed into Humungousaur and took the ice prison and thrown it to their warship and pushed said ship back to the currents sending it off far, far away.

Finally, the battle was over, and the islanders came out of hiding and cheered for the alien hero.

* * *

Ben and Katara brought their supplies to the same destination they began on the island, the beach. Checking off all the supplies, they seemed to be ready to take off except for one last person.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Suki followed them with a bag strung on her shoulder.

"Suki, what are you doing here?" Suki seeing Ben's confused expression giggled while she gave him a determined look.

"I want to travel with you, and show the world the talents of the Kyoshi Warriors." She placed her hand on her hip. "And I also want to help make a difference."

Ben changed his expression seeing the look in her eyes accepting their new member of their team. "Welcome aboard, I hope you're not a fan of motioned sickness." He gave a toothed smile at her while he slammed the Omnitrix transforming him into his dragon form ready for their next trip, The City of Omashu.


	3. Chapter 3: The City of Omashu

**Hey, I'm alive! Man, writer's block is a bi*%$. This specific chapter was the bane of my existence; I made around three drafts and finally was able to complete it. This is one may be the weakest one I wrote yet so I would like to hear your critique so I can improve for the coming chapters.**

 **I won't make this a copy and paste story following the canon faithfully. Sure the very first chapters will follow the story more however as the story progresses you will see major differences in the story and hope you enjoy it.**

 **Lastly, I would like to thank two readers; one is mechazard01 for the idea of the name for Ben's dragon transformation, you rock and your name too, and secondly is avatarnarutobleach for his words of encouragement. You both are awesome and so is all my other readers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Ben 10 or Avatar the Last Airbender brand or name. Any characters in the story with the exception of the OCs are not my creation. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.**

 **X**

 **X**

The great alien hero, Ben Tennyson, the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe, Katara, and the former leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, Suki finally arrived on a rocky cliff overseeing The Great City of Omashu.

The city taking advantage of the mountain landscape had many buildings seemingly made entirely of earth, and the whole city had an overall pyramid structure. The entire city was protected from all sides by a deep pit with the only entrance being a long bridge in the front of the city.

 _I can see how this city has survived multiple invasions by the Fire Nation, they only need to protect their front entrance._

The architecture was awe inspiring not only for the foreign hero, but also to the two ladies who never seen an earth kingdom city and even if they have, they may never compare to this city

 _I wonder if we can just can walk in the city if we just say we're earth kingdom citizens._ Ben saw an old man carrying a cart of cabbages to the gatekeepers of the city. Ben thought a food vendor may have had easier time gaining access to the city only to be refuted when he saw one of the guards earthbend the cart up to the air and dropped to the empty moat.

"MY CABBAGES!" _Poor man._

"Ok maybe going ahead to the guards may not be a good idea." The two ladies just nodded after seeing the guard's earthbending. Ben started checking his options to find someone that may not be entirely stealthy but it was certainly fast.

The green light started engulfing him to transforming him into a familiar flying manta ray alien from the Kyoshi Island.

"Jetray!" He took Katara first in his arms. "I suggest closing your mouth and maybe your eyes as well. You may feel a little nuisance…oh ya… please don't scream." Katara merely nodded not knowing what the heck she was getting in to.

He flew up at great height then dive-bombed to the left side inside the city's walls just fast enough to make them both unidentifiable to any citizens. Katara, who almost bit her tongue when they ascended in the air, left his arms only to struggle with her footing; it was like having two left feet as she finally fell to the ground almost succumbing to her nuisance.

Suki still was awe-inspired by Jetray's incredible speed. Wondering how fast he could come back for her just got the answer as the alien hero came back in a more ten seconds after taking Katara. She took a huge breath of air readying herself. And just like Katara, she almost vomited from their infiltration.

* * *

All three of them started to walk around what looks like the vendor district showcasing fruits that are familiar to the alien hero from back home. Aside from the unusual architecture that chances are were created by earthbenders themselves, Ben Tennyson could relate this world. What stand out the most was the earth ducts that served as the delivery system.

"Amazing!" Ben's eyes were widened by the earth ducts, and with that came an idea. It was a very stupid idea, but it was also a very adrenaline one as well. For Ben Tennyson, growing up and maturing has become a very important aspect he needed to achieve after his whole arrogance phase had strained his personal relationships however there came a time to have some fun. Hopefully the girls will agree on this with him.

And this wasn't one of those times. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" Katara was terrified of this plan and questioning him hopefully to knock some sense. Too bad for both Katara and Suki, one aspect that Ben Tennyson may never grow up from is his stubbornness.

"Oh come on, this could be fun. It reminds me of the roller-coaster rides back from home, and besides if anything happens, I will save us." Ben pointed at his Omnitrix to cement his point.

Ok, maybe he hasn't gotten over all of his arrogance-key point is all. Taking an earth container meant for shipments was being used as a pseudo-seat on this long earth ride.

"Remember to have your hands and feet in the ride at all times." Ben mimicked the ride attendant as he moved the seat forward entering the ducts.

For Ben, this ride made him felt home in this foreign land. He remembered the times he went the amusement parks back with his family and later his grandfather and cousin, Gwen. It was a bonding time he will never forget with his family. The ride didn't have the same meaning for Katara and Suki however, it was more of a screaming death trap.

They never felt this wind breaking speed before sure they were on Jetray, but they could trust Ben with their safety. Now they also had to trust the seat's safety which they didn't have as much fate.

Suddenly the seat was moving side to side fighting to keep on the duct's pathway only to be removed from the duct and plummet toward the ground. Ben was started to have a worry expression while Katara and Suki just flat out screamed hoping to come out alive out of this. Luckily, another duct was under them and they fell on that duct's pathway down. They notice an earthbender at the end bending crates in and out of the duct's exits.

The earthbender didn't predict another crate to exit as quickly as them so they smacked into the other, about to be earthbend, crate and kept going forward.

There were two paths combining into one; the right pathway where they were on, and the left side with package of spears pointing right at them.

Ben seeing the dangerous package just right behind them started to turn more serious "Ok no more playing around." A green glow enveloped him as became a white and grey alien with a shell covering his entire back.

"Cannonbolt!" He curled himself protecting all of them from the fall. Luckily, the cabbage stand beneath them also broke their fall.

"MY CABBAGES! You're going to pay for that." Two earthbender guards came to wreckage to see the unknown creature protecting the two girls. They were further flabbergasted by the creature's sudden transformation to a regular human.

"Umm, sorry about that."

* * *

All three them accompanied the guards and cabbage owner to the king's throne room. "My liege, these intruders came into the city, riding on the delivery ducts, and vandalized a vendor's stand. What are your orders?"

The cabbage owner was furious with the delinquents and spoke his own two cents. "Off with their heads, each for every head of cabbage." The guard silenced him and informed only the king could decide their punishment.

"Throw them…"- everyone is silent and move their heads forward to hear his verdict- "a feast." The three breathe a sigh of relief while the cabbage owner was left grumbling.

The three sat on one end of a long table with a whole heap of different foods while the king sat on the other end.

"So stranger, what world did you come from?" The question aimed at Ben left him frozen. This king knew from the start he didn't belong to this world.

"Ah…how did you know I'm not from around here?" The king gave his snorted laugh. "Your clothing is one thing, they don't match anything from any nation, and that device on your wrist; I take it that's what let's become that creature they told me about."

This king's assumptions were spot on maybe a little much for his own good. He didn't feel like staying here more than he needed so the best thing is getting right down to business.

"Your… majesty, I need information about the hundred-year war and about the fire nation?"

"Are you going to fight the Fire Nation and end the war? That is the job of the Ava-" Ben interrupted him.

"I know it's the Avatar's job however he has been gone for a long time from what I heard. This world needs a hero, and I will take the responsibilities." The king looked straight into Ben's eyes and breathed a long sigh. He pointed at the Omnitrix.

"May I see a demonstration of it?" Ben looked at both girls to get the consensus and they all nodded.

He smacked the faceplate to reveal an alien from the small island. The green light made the king covered his view and afterwards, saw something truly fascinating.

"Swampfire!" The guards had their spears out ready to intervene if necessary. The king gave a cheery smile then answered Ben's request.

"If you want the information you are looking for then you will have to complete my challenges."

"Anything, what are they?"

"You will participate in three challenges if you want your information." Ben merely nodded to his rules.

"Excellent! Guards show them the chamber." This caused confusion among the guards.

"My liege, do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber?"

"The newly refurbished chamber." The guards and the king with going back to back to relieve the confusion.

"Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them…uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad."

The guards earthbend the entrance to the chamber to reveal a minimal, but relaxing interior with only three beds.

"For formally being a bad chamber, this is exactly cozy." Katara said her observations while the other two started to head to bed.

"We should get some shut-eye for the challenges tomorrow." They all sleep wondering what the challenges the king will devise.

* * *

"Get up." Ben heard a face tell him from behind as he is trying to fully wake up. He was going to wake the girls up however his fully focused gaze finally showed him that they just disappeared. The first that came up to the hero's mind was this part of the king's plan.

"Where is Katara and Suki?" He got into transformation position if the guards wouldn't answer his question. "The king will release them after the challenges are complete. Please follow us."

He arrived at the same room where he first met the king however now he changed his color robe from green to royal purple. "So what do you think of my new outfit, speak honestly."

Ben didn't look like he was playing games. "Where are they?" The king didn't seem faze from his lack of a response.

"Well if you must know"-he turned behind to reveal both of them with two guards- "I gave them special souvenirs they're rings of pure jennamite. They will slowly cover their entire body and by nightfall they will meet a terrible end."

The crystal rings were already starting the process which shocked Ben to go into action.

"I can tell you may be able to forcibly removed them yourself however any slight mistakes and can end their lives so I suggest you follow my challenges." Ben lay his hand away from the Omnitrix's faceplate; he had a scowled look at the king and reluctantly followed him to whatever trials the young hero will face.

* * *

They all arrived at a cavern covered of stalagmites and stalactites with a key on a chain in the middle of the cavern. The entire middle was overflowing by a powerful waterfall.

"I seemed to left my key for my lunchbox somewhere and I'm hungry. Oh look there it is, why won't you be a dear and help me retrieve it for me." Going head first into the waterfall to grab the key is an option, but there is another way…

He smacked the faceplate revealing a yellow-black color body with a metal looking head completely unattached from the rest of the its body.

"Lodestar!" Katara and Suki wondered what this alien could do while the king had a laugh of amusement.

Ben used one of his arms to emit a wave to the key, and the key started to vibrate enough to break out of its chain shackles and flew into the direction of the king. The key barely missed the king and instead crashed near his right shoulder. The king saw the key get stuck in a wall crater as he pulled the key out.

"You're no fun." His initial look of amusement turned to disappointment by the speed and ease Ben completed the challenge. Ben simply transformed back and demanded for the next challenge to commence.

They move to what looked like an earth zoo or garden; the area had water and trees throughout the area.

"I seemed have misplaced by pet, Flopsie. Can you find him and return him to me?" Ben gave an irritated grunt and was in the process to pick a speedier alien for the job only for the king to stop his actions.

"Oh, and one condition. You cannot turn into any alien. Those aliens will scare my cute little Flopsie." The king gave his condition while he gave a playful concerned tone at the end.

"Augh…fine." Ben removed his hand away from the watch, and jumped down into the zoo/garden. For having a lot of open ground, he couldn't spot what may be the king's pet until he saw a little white bunny on a rock.

"Come on, Flopsie. It's time to go back to your owner." He spoke quietly while very carefully moving toward the bunny. When he was close enough, he lunged and grasped the animal.

"Got ya! You weren't hard to catch. What made this challenging?" Ben was very relief with his capture and started to make his way back up.

There was a loud sound of an impact from the ground, and Ben didn't want to turn back because he may have realized why this was a challenge. He saw a large creature of an undetermined species looking down on him.

 _Why do I open my mouth? I should have learned by now…I guess force of habits die hard after all._

The bunny broke out of his grasp releasing Ben of his thoughts as the small animal attempt to escape both Ben and the giant animal.

"Wait! Get back here!" Ben ran to recapture the furry animal only to have it hide itself in one of the small burrows. Ben realized something after seeing the actions of the small bunny.

 _Wait…normally if a trained animal feels threatened, then should the animal return to its master unless the bunny wasn't Flopsie then…that means…_

Ben Tennyson turned his head toward the giant animal coming close to him. "Flopsie?" Ben put his arms over his head ready for whatever the animal was going to do to him only to see it finally stop in front him.

He looked right into the animal's eyes and saw not malicious intent, but a greeting intent. The animal picked up Ben in a hug and started to lick him getting saliva all over his green jacket and face.

He hugged Flopsie back thanking it for not ripping him apart. The king whistle to both of them grabbing Flopsie's attention as it started to climb out of the zoo/garden and was in front of his master getting his stomach affectingly rubbed by the king.

Ben climbed out of the bottom floor wiping any residual of drool away from his face and fanning it off his favorite jacket. "I'm ready for your final challenge." He had a smile of excitement as he led the alien hero to the final challenge.

* * *

The final arena was a large rectangular field of just smooth earth. Ben was in front of the king as the restrained girls was behind the king.

"Your last challenge is a duel, and to make things interesting…you can only use one transformation so choose wisely." Ben felt confident even with the condition; now all is left is to find out who is his opponent, and he may have a good idea on who.

"I'm guessing my opponent is you." He gave a simple confirmation as he readied himself revealing out of his kingly robes was a well-fit athletic old man. He was shocked over the king's aging but perfectly fit physique. "I should have seen that coming."

Ben was struck from the ground by the king's earthbending sending him flying onto the stage. He tumbled as he hit the ground hard almost breaking one of his arms. His challenger jumped from the balcony onto the stadium with a loud thump looking very intimidating.

He smiled back in the face of danger before and this won't be any different. "Ok your highness, its time go hero. Here comes Humungasaur!" Expecting the enormous butt-kicking dinosaur-looking alien however he got red exoskeleton aquatic wielder of water.

"Water Hazard! ...oh man!... now you malfunction, stupid watch!" His peace time to complain ended as a wall of earth collided with the alien hero sending back to a wall. Regaining his focus on the duel, he charged to the king.

"Make lemonade I guess." Charging forward, he shot a jet of water against the king only to blocked by a thick wall of earth. Thinking of a follow up strike, Ben was propelled upward by a pillar of rock under his feet.

"No thank you, I already took a bath." The king had his snorted laughter while earthbending rocks from the ground and kicked them at the airborne alien. The Orishan seeing the upcoming projectiles made two water whips from his hands spinning himself creating a tornado of water decimating the rocks.

He made a big thump from his landed at aimed the water whips against the king only for him to be absorbed into the ground itself! "Hey, where did he go?" Ben looking left and right for any sign of his challenger got surprise ambushed from the ground trapping and squishing him by two earth walls.

Trying to break free, Ben didn't take notice from on top of him was a large boulder above his head ready to drop on him. "Oh this is going to hurt." The boulder was send down striking the aquatic hero; even with the hard exoskeleton of Water Hazard, he was still going to have some damage.

Water Hazard was down on one knee while the king looked unfazed even laughing more than usual. "You may have your aliens, but you don't have the brains to adapt hahaha!" Ben was not going to be humiliated by this crazy king and in front of Katara and Suki. Suddenly, he had a eureka moment and ready to implement it.

He used his water nozzles like a jetpack and propelled himself up in the air. The king sent airborne rocks to ground him however he was already above the king. Using both hands, he sent a water blast and as predicted, was blocked by an umbrella of earth. Ben predicted this moved both hands to the floor around the king and raised the heat of his water creating a large area of mud near the king's feet.

This was able to restraint the king's movements enough for Ben to land on the ground and blast him to the wall behind also making the wall into mud trapping him. He propelled himself to the king with one hand ready to blast him point-blank and the other in a fist aimed at his head.

"Looks like I win." Ben's confidence was dashed by the king's guided gaze. He showed Ben that not only was the king pinned, but he was also pinned! There were two horizontal rock pillars trained on Water Hazard's head. If this wasn't going to end him, he was going to have a really bad concussion. "I believe it is a draw."

Ben accepted the outcome and lowered his arm weapons down and the king lowered the pillars. He then sunk in the ground a second time only to returned to the balcony while Water Hazard had to water propel himself up. As promised, the king earthbend the imprisoning crystals only to grab one of the small crystals and eat a piece of it. Nevertheless, Ben's team was both confused and horrified by the king's actions. "Jadeite makes really great rock candy."

"Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself before hahahah!" He continued to laughed manically until he finally calm down. "My name is King Bumi, and the ruler of the city of Omashu, nice to meet you." Ben having a raised eyebrow just gave up and shook his hand completing their extremely late greeting.

"Now to get down with business with your questions of this world." King Bumi began disclosing as much available information; Ben hearing the separation of the four but now only three elemental nations, how the Fire Nation is at war to control all the other nations, their frequent invasion attempts against the Earth Kingdom's capital, Ba Sing Se, and the inhumane nature of the Fire Nation leader, Fire Lord Ozai. As King Bumi's continued this revelation to the alien hero, it only grew Ben's determination to help.

With all the information King Bumi can reveal, the entire team was starting to feel tired expecting the day to be night already. "Yawn…well I'm worn out. You can head out tomorrow." The king's yawning was contagious as our heroes were also feeling exhausted and resigned to head back to their chamber for some rest.

* * *

King Bumi continued his yawning until he saw the last of his guests head out to their chamber, and proceeded to stop yawning. He started to move to his throne room to meet another one of his guests…

"It's been a while since I saw another member of the order. I thought you will outgrow our little organization." Bumi smiled waiting for his guest to respond.

"Membership is eternal." The man smiled revealing a White Lotus Pai Sho tile out of his white coat pocket.

The king simply laughed shaking the man's hand. His looks and age didn't change the last time they met however, the same couldn't be the same for the king. "It's nice seeing you again, Professor Paradox."

The professor returned his smile and greeting, "It's been a pleasure seeing you again, Bumi or is it King Bumi now?" "I see you met one of my protégés." He continued the conversation.

"You brought an interesting one. He has a heart of a hero. He reminds me a lot of the Avatar."

"The Avatar that has disappeared was an airbender correct? Didn't you have an old friend that was an airbender as well?" Professor Paradox questioned King Bumi.

Bumi started to take a more solemn look. "I wish I could see my old friend once more." Professor Paradox placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Do you believe he will accept someone like Tennyson helping the world?"

King Bumi closed his eyes thinking what his friend will say. "I believe he would say yes."

* * *

Night turned to day as the trio enjoyed a peaceful night; sometimes, they opened one eye in the middle of the night just to make sure the King didn't have any surprises while they slept. They started heading out the palace's entrance ready to set off to their next adventure on their way to the Northern Water Tribe. The king wishing them the best of luck on their journey and gave the alien hero a Pai Sho tile of the White Lotus. Ben confused at this strange gift was told it may come in handy in the future whether it may be near or later. Ben gave his gratitude wishing he could returned the gesture however the king had an idea. Ben hearing the request had an idea on how badly this could go…

"MY CABBAGES!" Oh boy, did the ride go equally as horrible as the first.

"Ready to head off!" Ben's excitement was contagious as Katara and Suki gave an excited response. "Ok let's go! I finally have a name for my new transformation! Hope you're ready for Blitzwing!" Ben smacked the watch revealing the large green dragon, Blitzwing.

The dragon gave a large roar guessing the alien was uttering his name however it was ineligible to his spectators. They rode on his back flying to their next location.


	4. Chapter 4: Imprison

**It has been awhile hasn't it? Well here is chapter 4 of Ben 10's Elemental Harem. Also, I have finished the first chapter of another Ben 10 story similar to this one. It will be a harem concept like this one however the story will have a lighter and playful tone.**

 **I am also trying to write a quick one-shot for Halloween. I just need to figure out what series to write. Anyway enjoy the story and don't forget to comment so I know what to work on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Ben 10 or Avatar the Last Airbender brand or name. Any characters in the story with the exception of the OCs are not my creation. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.**

 **X**

 **X**

Team what's it name, they still haven't created a team name yet, has now travelled a great distance feeling like they will get to the Northern Water Tribe sooner thanks to Blitzwing, Ben's dragon transformation. They start to descend on a flat surface surrounded by a lush forest; Blitzwing now about to land on the earth floor felt a big thump like a shockwave from the floor.

"Ben?" He transformed back patting any dust from his jacket as confused as everyone else. He started to raise his hands in defense. "That wasn't me!" Suki scanned left and right from their landing trying to find the answer to their earthshaking mystery as another hard thump shook the floor.

Ben had a better bearing of the direction of the audio and motioned to the girls to follow him. Hearing the next thump very neared them hid in the bushes ready to see the answer to the phenomenon.

They peek from their disguise to see a young man pretty much a teenager in regular earthbender attire bending a large rock from the ground and struck the wall next to him.

"Hey, it's an earthbender." Ben saying an obvious statement was then interrupted from Katara's shout to the teenager. The man turned his head seeing the team and had a fearful expression on his face which confused Katara.

Without saying anything, he sprinted away and earthbend the pathway separating him from them. "Why did he do that?" Katara was confused, the same as the others.

Ben replied with simply following the dried-up lake to the closest town. When they arrived, they met a relatively small town. There were a few shops; they scanned the area and saw the same earthbender going into one of the stores. Katara was the first one to head to the store with the other two catching up.

The owner who was the earthbender's mother greeting his son as Katara made herself known. "You're the earthbender from before. Why did you run away?" The mother had an expression of terror like his son committed a taboo. "Haru, they saw you earthbend! You know you can't practice your earthbending!"

Ben and Suki made their way into the store to see Katara questioning the teen's mother about his bending. The mother informed the group about the Fire Nation's takeover of the town and the imprisonment of earthbenders as they already took Haru's father.

Katara felt sympathy for Haru; after all, she has lost her mother over the same reason and the suppression of her gift as a bender. She felt compelled to help Haru, to give the young earthbender a spirit to fight with like how Ben awaken her spirit.

Suddenly they heard banging from the front door, and Suki moved toward the window seeing two firebender soldiers. They frantically in attempt to act natural as the two fire nation guards entered the shop.

"We heard sounds of rocks being thrown. Do you know anything about this?" One of the guards questioned Haru's mother while taking quick glances at Ben's team. Maybe they'll think there normal earthbender citizens…who are they kidding, one is in waterbender attire, another in warrior gear and face paint, and finally one that didn't have any attire from this world!

The same soldier abandoned his questioning on the shop's owner and moved toward Ben. Ben looking right in the eyes of the soldier knew he had to improvise.

"You don't look like a citizen near here. Where did you come from?" Ben keeping the best poker face he could muster and hid the Omnitrix in the sleeve before the guard turned his attention to the alien hero.

"I'm from a small village far away from here." Ben was half telling the truth and that was good enough for now. The last thing he wanted was to fight the guards here with possible retaliation to the owners later. The soldier then took a closer look at his clothing, very much intrigue with the weird craftsmanship.

"Where did you get your clothing? I haven't seen anything like that around here… or in the Fire Nation as well." A single droplet of sweat dripped down the side of his face; he fought to keep a carefree smile in the face of the soldier. "There was someone in the village who made this. He is a genius designer and he wanted me to have it to remember him."

Ben was hopeful this was good enough however the soldier then moved closer to messed up sleeve that was hiding the Omnitrix. _Crap…_

"We don't know anything about the noise before and please don't harass my customers." The firebender turned his attention to shop lady and ultimately gave up and left with his partner. With the final soldier leaving and shutting the door, Ben and the gang take a huge breath of relief.

"Thank you very much for the help." The lady nodded and was also equally intrigue of Ben's appearance. Ben felt like telling her the unbelievable details as a token of gratitude would be appropriate.

The lady after hearing the shocking revelation of Ben's origin was incredibly astonished. She didn't know what to make of it however one thing was certain if all he said was true and that was the possibility of ending the war. His powers or transformations could accomplish what may have been impossible for the hundred-year war.

* * *

The gang decided to take a break while they're at the town. Maybe they could even forge a plan to end the occupation of the Fire Nation on this town. Katara seeing herself in Haru decided she wanted to walk with him to talk. Ben seeing the resemblance in their upbringings decided to leave them alone and walk with Suki.

Ben and Suki took a walk in the forest. Their first conversation pertained to the incident in the shop. Suki giggled, "He almost saw the watch. If it wasn't for the shop owner, things may have turned ugly." Ben gave a short laugh in response nodding to Suki's comment.

"I would like to know more about the watch. Like how you obtained it and who made something this powerful." Ben didn't realize he left both girls in the dark about the watch and decided to inform Suki.

He gave a short laugh thinking about the shenanigans the Omnitrix had caused him throughout the last six years and fun he had.

"Well, first off, this isn't the only Omnitrix. This is the third version of the watch, and is the final product. I got the original prototype when I was ten." Suki was surprised there were two more watches before his current one and his young age when he first obtained it.

"As for the creator, he was called Azmuth. He was very small alien but he was very intelligent creating the Omnitrix. It's crazy how I first met him; I activated the self-destruct mode that was going to destroy half of the universe. This doesn't feel believable, isn't it?" Suki timed in saying she fully believes in Ben's story and she doesn't think Ben will make it up. Even then, she still had a problem comprehending the destructive powers of the device…the power to destroy half of the universe, and they are on a single planet in space.

Ben gave her a smile thanking her for listening to his life story and continued. "Anyways, I have been in the hero business for six years already. The only negative I have with it was my narcissistic attitude toward my friends and family.

Suki looked at him. "What happened between you and…them?" She took another look at Ben and noticed a hurtful look in his eyes. "You don't have to answer it if it's too personal!" Ben looked at Suki desperately trying to backtrack her question; her embarrassed expression was brought a small chuckle from him.

"No, you and Katara should know. After all, you both are my new partners, and I don't want to make the mistake in hiding anything from both of you."

He took a breath ready to spill his biggest blunder as a hero. "I saved the world and the universe a good amount of times with the Omnitrix. I was narcissistic back when I was a kid, but it went overboard around a year ago. I was a…asshole with my friends, my partners, saying I didn't need them that I could do it myself. They kept telling me being a team meant we put our trust in each other and that means letting them fight without me intervening…I didn't listen, of course."

Suki saw his change of expressions throughout his revelation. The small smile he had talked about his achievements, and then the depressive look when he revealed the dark side of his hero career. She saw the regret he had for his terrible attitude toward everyone he cared about. She didn't think there was a side like this from Ben, and now she knows.

"I don't…want this to happen with the both of you. I feel like I'm going to screw-up again and hurt you and Katara. I don't want to want to be…that moron again." He closed his eyes not wanting to see her expression of his weakness.

Suki placed a firm hand on his shoulder making him look up in her eyes. "You recognized your mistakes. That's the first step for you to be a better person, and don't worry, are you on good terms with them?" Ben nodded saying they got past that phase, but he didn't want it to return. Suki adamantly disagreed him saying he won't be that type of person to them. Ben felt like he was little lighter having that part of his conscience finally released.

"We should head back before it's getting late." Ben said while Suki agreed as they walk back to the village.

* * *

"The Fire Nation took your father?" Haru looked at Katara bringing out wounds from Haru's past. Maybe talking to someone could help ease the sorrow Haru had inside and Katara looked like the best person to convey to.

"They took many earthbenders when the Fire Nation initially took over, and they imprisoned them away from the village." Katara put a comforting hand on Haru's shoulder. "You aren't the only one to lose a family member from the Fire Nation."

Haru saw a similar look on Katara's face and decided press further. "You lost a family member?" Katara nodded to Haru's question. "They took my mother away when I was a child. I never heard from her ever again."

"I'm sorry." Haru didn't know what else to say; he hasn't completely cope from his father's disappearance and Katara had to deal with it for much longer.

"You don't have to say sorry. I can finally do something about this terrible war and it's all thanks to Ben." Katara looking forward to the future knew it will get better; they finally have hope.

"That guy, Ben, he seems like someone you look up to a lot." Katara was embarrassed and turned scarlet over Haru's comment. "H-he helped me keep my hope. I know he can fight the Fire Nation."

"I wish I still had your level of enthusiasm for the future Katara. I want to have has high hopes as you."

Their conversation was cut short after they heard a cry for help and quickly ran to the location to see an elder man trapped under a bed of boulders that collapsed the tunnel, desperately trying to free himself.

"Haru, you need to bend the boulders to free him." There was no alternative; Haru saw Katara trying to move the boulders yet her strength couldn't free the old man.

"I can't"

"Yes, you can. Only you can help him, Haru" The earthbender was conflicted; was his possible leaked identity worth the death of the elderly man? Could he ever lived with himself, knowing he was the man's only hope? Haru knew the best option.

The old man finally ready to give up after seeing both youngsters couldn't assist him however hope came with the boulders levitating off the ground while Katara pulled him up to his feet. He saw the young man taking a earthbender stance and knew he was an earthbender.

Katara and Haru saw the man leave, back to wherever he came from. "You did a great thing, Haru." Katara smiled to him while Haru was flattered for someone showing gratitude towards his gift as an earthbender. "We should head back before it gets dark."

* * *

Pitch black night already set in the for the citizens of the village. This is during the time when there is no activity outside; no footsteps were the norm during this time. Today was the exception… a group of Fire Nation soldiers were heading to a suspected house for another earthbender.

Haru hearing the banging on the front door decided to answer it half-asleep. "Yes?" He didn't register the situation until he saw the same old man from before pointing at him accusing him of earthbending. "That's him! That's the earthbender!"

Haru finally realizing his predicament didn't have enough time to defend himself as the soldiers instantly grabbed him whisking him away to the unknown.

* * *

"They took him!" Ben was forced out of his half-awaken daze as Katara ran back into the back house that Ben's team was using to sleep. "Who was took?" Ben looked at Katara with one eye open enough to see Katara's worried face. Suki followed waking herself up from the sudden noise.

"They took Haru! He helped an old man with his earthbending and he told them, and now they took Haru! I told him it was the best option!" Hearing Katara's sadden voice forced him completely out of his slumber while he moved to comfort her. Ben knew it wasn't good putting all the blame on yourself and now he saw Katara doing exactly that and now she felt an unbelievable amount of guilt accumulating in small droplets of tears flowing down her cheek.

"It wasn't your fault. He did the right thing and you know that; you shouldn't blame yourself on this unforeseen event. Now all we must do is bring him back. You said they take the earthbenders to a prison outside the city, right? Then all we have to do is gain access and free the prisoners."

"I will enter the prison and help them escape." Ben was pulled out of his thinking pose to turn around hearing Katara's plan. "How are you going to enter the prison?" Ben was skeptical of Katara's decision; mostly concerned of her safety more than her plan's effectiveness.

"They are going to arrest me for earthbending." Her statement raised eyebrows from her two partners. "You must have an alien to help me fake earthbending, do you?"

Ben scratched the back of his head opted not to face Katara's eyes. "Ya, I have an alien for the job, but I don't think this is the best plan. We can sneak in another way." Katara walked right up to Ben face-to-face placing her hands-on Ben's shoulders.

"I want to make things right, Ben. It was my fault Haru got into this mess and I want to fix this. Please." Katara's gaze was unyielding almost like his own when things get tough and needs to stop playing around.

"Sigh…I place my faith in you, Katara." If he was going to put her trust in her, he was going to give her all of his backing and trust. "Ok, let's hear your plan."

* * *

The heroes arrived near a walking trail early morning; right on time when the soldiers should start their patrols around the village.

"I need you to transform into an alien that can move that boulder while me and Suki start a fake fight to get the soldier's attention." Katara pointed at the giant boulder right in front of them. "Piece of cake." He cracked his knuckles and neck already confident in his role. "Now you will see"-

"Gravattack!" They saw a giant alien made from red-brownish rocks. "Whoa! How does this alien work?" Gravattack didn't explicitly answered their question; he gave a huge grin with one simple phrase, "Oh, you're going to see soon."

Katara heard footsteps coming closer was their cue to have Ben hide and lets the girls start their acting. The soldiers turned the corner seeing both girls move the opposite routes from each other only to have Suki gracelessly bump her shoulders against Katara knocking her to the ground."

"Hey, you should watch where you're going next time!" Suki put both hands on her hips looking down on Katara as she picked herself from the floor."

"It's not my fault, you move so gracelessly." Katara poked Suki provoking the Kyoshi Warrior to retaliate.

"Oh! I will show you grace!" Suki pulled out both of her battle fans and chucked one straight at Katara. She didn't expect it as she barely gazed the flying fan cutting a single strain from her hair; the fan missed Katara and almost hitting the same soldiers they were supposed to grab their attention- oh it worked alright, but hopefully they don't throw Suki with Katara, that wasn't part of the plan.

The waterbender got some distance between them to start the main event. "Your flimsy fans don't compare to my EARTHBENDING!" Ben hearing the cue word concentrated on the boulder as he raised his hand up. The boulder levitated on command shocked the Fire Nation soldiers with a small shock from the girls.

"Look it, she is an earthbender!" One of the soldiers took out a pair of handcuffs and restrained Katara pushing her away hopefully to the prison.

"Ok, they're gone, and nice performance. Was that actual earthbending or?" Ben reverted to his normal form. "Nope, Gravattack just controls gravity so in a sense I just levitated the boulder."

Suki giggled at Ben's explanation. "You don't cease to amaze me, Ben."

"I hope I don't either. Now we should follow them helping Katara when she is in a pinch." Ben gave her a playful smile and they both started to tail the soldiers to the prison.

They make it to the coast seeing Katara boarding a Fire Nation ship on route to a prison in the middle of the ocean. Ben now can see how they imprisoned the citizens of the village. "Woah! Now I can see why it's a perfect prison for earthbenders, its surrounded by water on all sides."

"More of a reason Katara needs us to assist her. She may have the element of water, but there must be more than few dozen Fire Nation soldiers there."

"On it." Ben turned into Jetray and picked up Suki ready to head to the prison. "Oh no, not this one again." Suki could already feel the nauseated feeling all over again.

"Don't worry I will be slow this time." Ben was true to his word as they made their way under the prison undetected.

He reverted to his normal self while they made their way up to see the prison's security and it didn't disappoint; there were guards posted at virtually every corner. "Ya…I'm not that stealthy. What are we going to do?"

There was a trickle in Suki's eyes, it was her time to shine. "Don't worry about getting in. I'll handle this." She peeked her head up to see the closest guard and luckily there was no second guard in sight. She quickly jumped over the rail guard and knocked out the guard.

She grabbed him and made her way back to Ben in hiding restraining the guard by the arms, legs, and mouth just in case he decides to scream for help. She proceeded to use the uniform disguising and taking the guard's role.

"That was amazing." Ben fought to keep his voice to a minimum praising the Kyoshi Warrior. "Thanks. Now I'll pose as the guard and observe Katara's progress." Ben nodded liking her plan only to realize a small detail.

"What happens if one of the guards starts to talk to you?" Suki looked at him and then went back to her thoughts. She cleared her throat looking at Ben who appeared to be confused.

"Hello gentlemen, what a lovely day we are having." Suki did her best in impersonating a masculine voice. Ben's look on his face was deadpanned until he let out an escaped chuckle; he couldn't suppress his entire laughter.

Suki saw him covering his mouth with hands careful not to let a loud enough sound compromising their position. Her face was blushing from embarrassment, and she crossed her arms in a disappointing manner.

"Ha, I-I'm sorry, but that was pretty terrible." He stopped his chuckling and got something out of his jacket's pocket. Suki saw him extend his hand with the strange object motioning for her to take it.

"I know you will come up with a great idea. This thing is a transmitter and it will help me communicate with you wirelessly." Suki took the weird device seeing the same symbol on Ben's watch on it. She examined the object on all sides and angles until a sound emitted from it almost making Suki lose her grip.

She looked at Ben for assistance only to see him with a similar device pressing on the front plate. "This way we will always have a plan." She got out of her intrigued phase and nodded to Ben leaving to begin her mission.

Ben seeing her departure let out a sigh and looked at the retrained guard. "She's an amazing girl, what do you think?" Ben didn't get an answer seeing the man. "Right…you're still unconscious…sigh…this will be a long mission."

* * *

Suki donned the Fire Nation white mask and moved to her new post waiting for an opportunity to check on Katara. "Hey!" Suki jumped at the guard's tone. She looked toward the booming voice figuring her disguise was already discovered.

"What are waiting for? You are due to patrol the courtyard." The guard had an age sounding voice and from his tone he didn't tolerate rookies who didn't performed their job.

Suki was frozen in fear; if she talks, her voice may give away her disguise and must fight her way out. Letting out a final sigh, since she was terrible at impersonating a masculine voice, maybe it will be terrible enough to fool him.

"Cough…Cough…sorry. I have been coming down with a cold and it must be messing with my memory…cough." Suki finished the acting with her continuing to cough as she brought herself closer the older guard.

Obviously, the guard started stepping back fearing the cold may be contagious. "Don't worry about it! You should head to the medical ward if aren't feeling well!" He hugged the wall as Suki started to head out.

"Cough…thank you…cough…for your…cough…concern." Suki left the hallway with a big grin hidden under the mask mentally giving herself a pat on the back for that excellent acting. She finally made her way to the prisoners and found them all wearing old brown clothing with faces that screamed loss of hope.

 _My people are safe, but these weren't so lucky. It hurts seeing this._

"We must have hope, people!" Suki turned to the voice seeing Katara raising herself proclaiming her message to the mentally beaten earthbenders. "The Avatar may not be here, but we have a new hero. He is a hero who possesses the abilities of not the four elements, but an array of amazing creatures and he will not stop at nothing until this terrible war is over!"

Katara rose with her fist up in the air preaching new hope to the weary prisoners however it didn't seem it was enough; Suki couldn't understand if it was because the thought of ever-changing hero was ludicrous or if their spirits were destroyed to this low of a level.

"Guard! Bring her to me!" Suki looked up from the balcony overseeing the courtyard seeing who may have been the prison warden giving her a direct order. Realizing this was the perfect chance to bring Katara up to speed, she moved to the waterbender and forcefully grabbed her by the elbow.

"Hey! Stop! Don't grab me!" Katara was yelling at her unknown guard which helped further the act. They both where now at an unoccupied hallway; the guard slowed down their pace. "You're a fighter, aren't you?" Katara stopped her struggling after hearing the guard's feminine voice and instantly recognized it.

"Suki?!" She brought a hand covering the waterbender's mouth hoping no one overheard them. "Keep it down. I'm posing as a guard observing the prison so we can come up with a plan."

Their conversation was cut short as they made it to the end of the hallway right in front of the warden. Suki keeping the act forcefully pushed Katara in front of the warden.

"Hey!" Katara yelled at Suki/guard and then looked in front having the warden right in front of her face.

"My, my aren't you a pretty young lady." He cupped her chin in his hands which Katara detested trying to free herself from the despicable man's hand. "And a feisty one as well. Why don't you give up? There is no one that will save you or the other earthbenders."

"Your wrong there is a hero, and his name is Ben Tennyson. He can become many creatures and he will stop your actions." The warden let go of her chin and gave a bellowing laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha! You have an overactive imagination dear girl. You will break sooner or later. Guard! Take her back with the other prisoners!"

Like that Katara was taken back and Suki got back to her post until nighttime when she headed back to Ben to give him as much information as possible.

Suki jumped down to see Ben in a pose screaming boredom as he was spinning the holographic wheel to the omnitrix while the unconscious guard appeared to have awaken. Ben looked up from the watch to see her.

"Oh, hey Suki! Thank you! I can finally talk to someone. This guy isn't the talkative type." He pointed at the annoyed guard with his mouth being gagged from a wrapping towel. Suki looked and figured this was Ben resorting to jokes to calm his boredom.

"Anyway what information do you have?"

"It's worse than I though. The prisoners' spirits are broken and has lost all hope for escaping the prison."

Ben put his hand under his chin contemplating the next move until an idea came to him. "What if they can use their earthbending? Will that bring their spirits back?"

Suki seeing Ben's logic however there was still a minor issue. "That could happen, but how are you going to bring earth when we are in the middle of the ocean."

Ben pointed at the pillars sprouting smoke into the sky. "Those are releasing carbon dioxide into the air."

"Carbon dioxide?"

"It's a greenhouse gas that is produced when you burn coal which is an earth material. All we have to do is bring the coal out of the furnace and to the prisoners' hands."

Suki still was skeptical on how they were going to move the coal to the prisoner area until Ben pointed at his Omnitrix with a confident grin. 'I got this. All I need is for you and Katara to rally the people to fight when the time is right."

"Tomorrow is time to make a difference." Suki couldn't agree more as she went back up to her post eagerly waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

It was the afternoon; Suki relayed the information to Katara at the courtyard as they both waited for the first move by the alien hero.

Luckily the Omnitrix had a clock built in as it was time to begin their plan. He pressed the transmitter signaling Suki he was about to begin.

"Ok Omnitrix, I need an alien that could stealthily make its way to the furnace, and I think I know the right guy for the job.

He had a toothy grin slapping the faceplate with the emerald light transforming his body into a humanoid blue moth-like creature.

"Big Chill!" He did a quick check to confirm the right alien; using his intangibility, he phased through the metal exterior prison and made his way into the infernal machine with heaps of unprocessed coal.

"Ahh, perfect." He slapped the device again changing him from the cold-thriving Necrofriggian to the gravity manipulating Galilean.

"Gravattack!" Ben controlled the gravitation in the furnace using his hands as the conduit achieving full control over the entire coal supply.

"Hehehe, I bet they won't be expecting this." He shot his hands up in the air pointing to the sky with the coal starting instantly flying upwards destroying the air vents all the way up.

Back up the prison's surface, both earth and firebenders alike felt the ground shaking and rumbling akin to an earthquake. The prisoners were melancholy over the erupt shaking, but the Fire Nation soldiers had faces of worry, fear, and readiness finally seeing the cause of the event. Hundreds of pounds of coal escaped and blew open the air vents and landed in the middle of the courtyard.

Katara seeing the opportunity rose to the top of the coal pile and proclaimed to the weary prisoners it was time to stand up and regain their freedom. However, the revolt didn't happen, the earthbenders seeing their freedom right in front of them didn't grasp it.

"Hahaha, Silly girl. Look at them. They have lost hope a long time ago." Katara didn't wanted to believe this was going to end before it even started. Looking all over the prisoners hoping one would rise didn't come to pass.

"Face it, you lost." Katara closed her eyes with the warden turning his back seeing no signs of retaliation was started to head back until Katara's hope was revived in a form of a thrown rock.

"Ahk!" The warden turned around to see Haru earthbending three smaller rocks alongside the one he chucked at his head. The warden clenched his teeth in anger signaling the other guards to punish him in the form of firebending.

Haru brought his hands up to defend himself from three fire blasts only to see a giant wall of earth between him and the fire. He looked back to see his father and a group of earthbenders defending their own people.

"It's time to take back our village, and FIGHT!" Haru's father bellowing voice was the signal for all the other earthbenders to fight with revitalized vigor. They sent a small tidal wave of earth smashing into the front line of the soldiers including the warden himself.

The guards, posted on the courtyard's walls were seeing the chaos on the ground and fire blast the prisoners having the advantage of the high ground. The earthbenders were defending the volley of fire from the front and above and it was starting to spread their defensive capabilities.

Luckily, the high ground advantage was about to be shifted with Suki fighting the guards above. The first three firebenders were taken completely off guard who didn't consider ambush from the disguised Kyoshi Warrior.

She knocked one unconscious and threw the other two off the wall and into the water. The other guards took notice and switched from the prisoners to her. Despite the armor's hindrance of her agility, she was still able to outmaneuver and strike at the firebender's knocking them off the wall.

The final guard was in a fighting stance revealing a major difference in experience compared to others. Suki taking notice, brought out her hidden fans ready to fight. The elite guard sent a small volley of fire which Suki expertly parried with her fans. Suki was about to kick him however he used his fire as propellant and sent him in backflip to strike at Suki's rear.

She quickly turned around to strike with her fan only for the guard to block her by the wrist and kicked her back a couple of feet. He sent fire in a form of a flamethrower hoping to finish the job.

Suki sidestepped the flames and threw one of the fans and grazing his cheeks. It was enough seeing the guard had to close that eye where the fan nearly struck bringing him into a disadvantage.

It was a disadvantage Suki was willing to exploit. She sprinted toward him parrying his flames with her final fan kicking one of his legs disrupting his balance and finishing him off with another kick sending him off to the water.

Suki taking in her victory took a breather leaving the rest to Katara and the earthbenders.

The earthbenders had the initial advantage in organization however the firebenders recovered from the initial mayhem and regroup into a more formidable force. They sent larger blasts of fire while the earthbenders were stuck with solely defensive bending.

The warden was so overly confident in their victory that they didn't see gallons and gallons of water practically levitating above their heads. The firebenders were surprised as their fire was being doused.

The source of the water came from below in a form of a floating rock creature who protruded his arms and legs giving a humanoid form. Prisoners and guards alike stared in awe at the weird creature until they were blinded with an emerald light revealing a human.

"Sorry, I was late to party." He gave a goofy grin seeing his playful banter was ignored by their expression of sheer disbelief.

"He is real!" Ben looked toward the side with prisoners confused by their words. "A shapeshifting being. The hero of last hope!" The prisoners collectively cheered at the young hero's presence.

Ben seeing this similar gesture back home felt a little embarrassed as he waved back while scratching the back of his head. He cut the embarrassment short after turning around at the firebender's side seeing they still have worked to accomplish.

"Listen firebenders!" He brought his voice shouting to his adversaries. "These earthbenders or anyone for that matter will not be subjected by the Fire Nation anymore!" He rotated the holographic wheel stopping on one alien. "And it will start with the fall of this prison!"

He smacked the watch transforming him into a yellow mechanical alien with two drills serving as its hands and arms.

"Armodrillo!" Ben's transformation further confirmed his existence and that existence was hope for the earthbenders and fear for the firebenders. He brought both arms and struck the ground creating a shockwave and fractured ground near the firebenders.

It was like Armodrillo's strike was a signal as all the other earthbenders started striking again. Katara only having the water in her pouch for attack and defense now had the water from Ben's fiasco.

She used the water creating a small wave striking the closest firebenders successfully knocking out one but the others were still fine to counterattack. Haru defended Katara and knocked out the firebenders.

Their success was short live with a group right behind them. The ground started shaking below the firebenders until it finally collapsed sending the screaming guards in the ocean.

"I thought you needed a little help." Haru was grateful for Ben's assistance. They were seeing the end of the conflict with the final group of firebenders being earthbend from the ground up and thrown into the water.

All the prisoners along with Katara and Suki left on boats heading back to the village while Ben needed to do one last thing before returning. He waved at the ongoing boats with his drill arm then he returned to the courtyard that housed the former prisoners.

"A lot of terrible memories began in this prison…no more." Armodrillo raised his arms all the way until he slammed them both down creating a powerful shockwave tearing the metal foundation, interior, and finally exterior dismantling the entire prison.

The onlookers on the boats motioned the unaware ones to look back seeing the former prison sinking down the ocean signaling the end of the Fire Nation's rule in the territory.

The entire event was cheered by the earthbenders; some raised their fist in excitement, others were crying in joy, and others were still coping with the disbelief that a terrible time in their life has ended and new hopeful life is awaiting them.

* * *

When the prisoners landed on solid earth, they were greeted by a red-yellow manta-ray looking alien flying from the decimated prison to their location kicking up dust from his fast landing transforming back into his more recognizable normal self.

The crowd cheered at the young hero's actions. Ben looked around to find a suitable platform to address the people.

"The Fire Nation will think twice if they want to enter this village again. My name is Ben Tennyson, and for six years I have been a hero." He took a long paused and closed his eyes to reopened them. "But I feel like I haven't grown up enough and become a better person."

He looked at Katara and Suki when continuing the remaining speech. "I want to help the people of not only this nation, but every other nation, and to grow up to become that better person."

He removed himself from the platform to grab the girls by the hand pulling them on the platform as well. "And I'm not alone in my journey. I have these amazing partners as well. We're team United." He proclaimed to the skies shouting his involvement in the world.

"Earthbenders, waterbenders, and even firebenders, we will unite everyone for a better future." He raised his arms along with Katara and Suki's up in the air as the crowd cheered.

* * *

Hours passed from Ben's speech, and it was time for Team United to head out. They said their goodbyes to the villagers and Haru ran up to Katara thanking her for opening his eyes assuring them he will help make a difference in the world.

"When the time comes, I will ask for your help, and I hope you will answer back." Ben gave his last words to Haru finally heading off.

They were walking from the forest where they first landed while Ben got Katara's attention. "You did great back there. You gave them hope for the future back at the prison when they lost all of it." He gave a pause of silence until he was ready to talk again.

Everything he told Suki when they walked in the forest; everything from his successes and failures from being a hero, his narcissistic attitude and how it affect his relationships with his friends and family hoping not to mistake the failures of the past.

Katara heard everything and saw the regret showing on his face. She shook her head saying he is different from his past self, she felt the Ben right now is many times better than the Ben he is talking about in the past.

With the remaining guilt off his chest, the trio can now move on forward to the Northern Water Tribe as Ben transformed into Blitzwing; everything has become more positive for Team United.

 **X**

 **X**

 **I know, I know I'm really terrible with names especially the name I gave for the team. I need to further improve on my creativity.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope I can bring the next chapter in a more predictable pace.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Winter Solstice Part 1

**It's been a while. I actually had this chapter pretty much completed a week ago however I felt like something was off with my story that kept discouraged me from updating, and I found that answer. It was the relationship aspect with Ben and the girls. I made the romance go too quick that it hindered my overall idea of the story and now I finally fixed.**

 **IMPORTANT: I have edited all the previous chapters; I fix some grammer and spelling errors, but most importantly fixed the romance aspect by making their relationships strictly friends or partners at the moment meaning they haven't kissed or made any visible signs of being romantically attractive to Ben. I hope you enjoy the revised version. The plot of each chapters haven't necessarily changed only the relationships have so it's up to you if you want to re-read them again.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story and the new chapter. I will also only include the ATTLA timeline and not put LOK character in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Ben 10 or Avatar the Last Airbender brand or name. Any characters in the story with the exception of the OCs are not my creation. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.**

 **X**

 **X**

How is the trio going to end a war that has spanned about a century already seeing the destruction of one of the great four nations. That question has plagued the mind of Ben Tennyson who is right now travelling with Katara and Suki to the Northern Water Tribe to help teach Katara her water tribe culture and bending. It's not unthinkable for him having experience as a diplomate before in affairs between two factions; the catch is…the only time he was diplomate was the war between the Red and Blue nations…and that didn't quite end like he intended.

"Hey, Ben. Can we please stop here?" Ben's mind returned to the girls as he turned his long dragon head to Katara. He looked down at the desired location and saw something he hasn't seen yet in this world. All across the terrain laid charred trees and other kinds of vegetation in a scorched aftermath.

As they all landed and Ben returning back to his human self, they got a closer look at the destruction. It appeared to have been a large forest that could have housed hundreds of trees, plants, and animals. Now they could see the entire land to the horizon now that all of the trees were no longer around.

"Wow…this is some accident."

"I don't think this was an accident." Katara found a broken helmet that belonged to a Fire Nation soldier. She gave the helmet to Ben so he could examine it.

"Why…why burn an entire forest?" Ben voiced was both a mixed of confusion and irritation. "We see what they do to people and now this?" He tossed the helmet back into the ash pile it was found in.

"There is some hope." Ben turned around to see Suki holding an acorn that miraculously survived the fire. Katara seeing the acorn thought the same thing. "Ya, the forest may be gone, but acorns like these can help sprout a new one with new life."

Ben seeing the acorn felt like there was still a slight silver lining in this situation.

"Hey, you. What are you doing here?" They turned around to see an elder man. "We are just travelers passing by." The man had a face of disappointment as he was returning to wherever he came from.

"If you have a problem, we are willing to help." He turned around hearing Katara. He looked down to the ground thinking and finally gave in and turned his sight at the gang. "We have been having a problem with a spirit, but…I don't think it's something you can help us with." He began to turn back again.

"Try us." Ben said backing up Katara's words.

"A spirit has been terrorizing our village for some time now, and it kidnaps our villagers away never to see them again." The trio walked with the old man to his village willing to help. "Do you know why a spirit is stealing your villagers?" He shook his head. "We have no idea."

"Hmm…I dealt with ghosts before so this shouldn't be a problem." Ben was fiddling with the Omnitrix finding Ghostfreak, and remembering all of his encounters with his former original Ghostfreak, Zs'Skayr.

Suki felt like she had goosebumps. "You fought ghosts before?" He nodded. "Aren't ghosts and spirits the same here?" Suki shook her head saying spirits are real but ghosts are a myth.

The old man walking in front of them breathed a depressing sigh overhearing the teens' conversation and thinking he brought a couple of crazy people…thinking ghosts are real.

* * *

"Well here we are." The village was surrounded by a stone wall with the only entrance and exit being in the front of the village. The village itself wasn't that bad; you wouldn't be able to tell a spirit was terrorizing the place. The houses look very much intact at the village front and actually had a small forest isolated from the former forest from Ben's landing.

"Welcome travelers. I wish your arrival would more joyous, but we aren't in the best shape." A man around his late 30's or early 40's greeted the gang. His face showed signs of continuing stress; these people must be feeling the damage.

"That's why we are here to help you with the spirit." The man bowed to them grateful for vow to assist the troubled village. "We asked our guide if you know any reason for this spirit to terrorize you." The chief nodded saying he wish it wasn't true and hope they can assist their troubles. They agreed with the chief and began to prepare for the spirit's comeback.

Noon turned to evening as they waited for the spirit to appear. Apparently, the spirit only comes at after the sunset. Seeing the sun starting to set, Ben stood in the village center waiting while Katara and Suki were with the villagers with the task of protecting them if the situations turns for the worst.

 _Spirit, ah. What counts as a spirit in this world_. The trees started to rustle; the noise got louder and louder like the creature that was moving in them was extremely large. "Hello, spirit!" Ben hollered to the forest hoping to get a nice response.

He didn't get that.

Instead, he got a giant six-legged black and white monster. "Whoa, that looks closer to a monster!" The monster saw Ben pointing at him in astonishment. It ran up to him with a menacing growl. "Oh…not good!" Ben prepared to activate the Omnitrix, but the monster slapped him out of its way into a wooden pillar.

Katara, Suki, and the rest of the villager spectating the conflict winced seeing Ben striking the wooden pillar. Both girls knew he had a better chance in handling the situation, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared if the tables are turned.

"Ahk!" Ben didn't have the strength to get up from being slapped across a the village center. "Never mind what I said. You look more like an alien so an alien it is." He slapped his Omnitrix transforming him into the ghostly spectral being that haunted him almost his entire ten-year old life fearing to use the transformation.

"Ghostfreak!" The spectators had a face of shock, amazement, but mostly fear in seeing this ghostly grey being with its single eye. "What in the world is your friend?" The village chief said. "To tell you truth, we don't actually know." Both of them were keeping their eyes on the fight waiting for the opportunity to step in, if needed.

"Ok buddy, let's see why you're so ticked off about." Ghostfreak said in its goosebumps-inducing spectral voice. Ben using Ghostfreak's ghost form went inside the monster hoping to possess and read its mind. What Ben didn't count on was the monster's resilience. The monster was violently shaking its head forcing Ben out of its mind.

Ben, trying to get as much information, was struck with an image of a panda in his head. _Why a panda_? He couldn't get any more answers with the monster shooting a light out of its mouth successfully repulsing Ghostfreak out of its body.

"Ahh. Not cool, man." Ben had a headache after being extracted. "No matter, you can't beat Ghostfreak."

And just like that…the tables were turned.

The Omnitrix timed-out with Ben ungracefully landing on the ground. "Really, Omnitrix?!" Ben stopped scolding the device when he saw the monster's head right in his face. "Ugh…nice spirit…"

The monster brought its hand up ready to rain down on the alien hero until a fan stuck its face diverting its focus. Next thing Ben knew was Katara yanking him by the elbow trying to pull him into safety. "Thanks for the save." Katara nodded, but maybe the gratitude was deserved a little too early.

The monster regaining focus roared at the duo. It sprinted at them knocking aside the second fan Suki threw at it. Katara seeing it gain speed tried to use the water in her pouch to Waterbend at the monster's eyes hoping to blind it. Unfortunately, Katara wasn't efficient enough at using the limited water as the monster simply swiped the water away.

The spirit didn't care for any of the two girls and instead took a hold of Ben. Both sprinted at the spirit hoping to dislodge their friend however the beast instead took off to the only exit moving faster than any of the girls hoped to matched.

"Hey! Let go!" The hero tried to get a little wiggle room however the spirit's grip was too tight. Ben was able to get a front row seat on where they were heading to. He saw the beast was moving toward the scorched forest and to a large statue of an animal. He also noticed the beast wasn't going to stop.

The realization hit the young hero like a truck. "Wait! Wait a second! Stop before we h-!" Ben couldn't say the last word in the sentence after he lost conscience.

* * *

"Ughh…what happened?" Ben finally woke up recalling the last thing that happened was he went head-first into a statue before losing conscience. He noticed something was off compared to the scorched forest; the statue or any signs of burned vegetation was gone and now was replaced by a thick fog.

"Where am I?" Ben started walking in the deep fog hoping to find an exit; he later found in the middle of walk was a rock battered by the elements. _Great…the first thing I find in this weird place is a rock._ He continued walking until he come across another rock that was also battered by the elements. "Wait…isn't that the same rock", he muttered. He went forward again looking behind his back paranoid he was walking in a big loop. Sure enough, when he couldn't see the rock anymore in the thick fog he looked forward and saw another rock in the same condition.

"If this is joke, I'm not laughing." He said out loud hoping to reach whatever is pulling this trick. "I need to leave fast before that spirit attacks the village again." He activated the Omnitrix to transform into XLR-8. "And to make sure this wasn't the rock I've been seeing…" Using the sharpen claw from the Kineceleran, he struck the rock leaving two deep cuts in a form of an "X".

"Perfect." He lowered the visor and used the alien extreme speed to rush out of the fog. He expected with XLR-8's speed he would be out in a second instead he was running with full force for about a minute. "I should be out by n-!" He was interrupted as he tripped and skid the ground; he looked at the object that tripped him and saw it was the same rock with the same marking!

He felt a little defeated seeing his efforts so far have been futile. "I guess it can't get any worse." He jinxed himself as the Omnitrix timed out again at the worst time. "Ahh…man." Scratch that…now he felt totally defeated. Slouching his shoulders, he went back in trying to find a way out old fashioned way until he collided with another unmoving object.

"Really…how many rocks I have to…"He soothed his forehead thinking he collided with the rock from before until he felt something organic. He was ecstatic seeing another living being however his smile soon turned to terror; the being was a lot taller than Ben and it had green skin, sword on his back, gauntlet on his wrist, red piercing eyes, and a face resembling a squid.

"VILGAX!" His childhood adversary had a sinister grin on his face as he snatched Tennyson up ready to strangle him by the waist. "Miss me, child." Ben still kept his face of pure terror and was now showing confusion as well. "How...are you here?"

"Irrelevant, human scum." Ben was starting to feel Vilgax seriously trying to strangle him. " And it's not only me." Vilgax threw him to the ground giving him an eye-level greeting from Vilgax's companions. If he was shock from Vilgax's arrival, then words couldn't represent the expression he was giving seeing the other individuals were is former teammates, Keven Levin and Gwen Tennyson alongside Ben's recent partner Rook Blonko.

They didn't look any happy seeing Ben; in fact, there expressions were a variety of emotions: disgust, disappointment, anger, and pity. Ben's brain with a mile a second trying to add the pieces together. Why are his friends and his number one enemy here? Why are they working together against him. Something wasn't right and he wanted answers.

"Kevin, Gwen, Rook, why are you helping _him_?" None of them gave Ben and answer. Gwen used her Anodite powers and pushed him back when he was getting closer to them. "You're the hero. Figure it out. You didn't trust us to handle ourselves like a partner should." His cousin's tone was venomous.

Kevin touched the earth to transform into that material. "You didn't have any trust in me when I absorbed your Omnitrix the second time." Kevin punched Ben in the stomach making him go down on his knees grasping for air. Kevin didn't finished and picked him up by the shirt collar. "You wanted to kill me! Saying it was the right thing to do!" He punched him again sending him back.

Ben hesitantly picked himself back up and saw Rook in front of him. "Rook… not you, too." Rook had the same expression as the others. " You disregard other people's opinions on the missions, and flaunt your title around. You do not deserve the title of hero." Rook kicked him in the stomach sending him to Vilgax's direction.

"You hear that Tennyson. You abandoned your partners and now they abandoned you. Now you have no one." Ben didn't fight back; he had enough. The fog was messing with his head as all his screw-ups, all of his mistakes were rushing in his mind overwhelming him. Vilgax picked up the broken hero and was smiling at the expense of his arch-enemy's sorrow.

"No, no, no, no" Ben was on the ground with his hands on his head. All the tears on the floor, on his face, was the result of the overwhelming sense being forced in his mind that he failed his partners, and his responsibilities as a hero.

"Please…just let it go away." He felt another hand trying to touch his head, but he swiped the hand way however the person connected their fingers with Ben's. He turned around to see his waterbending friend. "Katara…" He felt another pair of hands hugging him; he turned around to see Kyoshi Warrior trying to comfort him. "Suki…"

"You made a promise to us." Suki brought his head closer to her chest plate hugging him; Suddenly, another set of memories rushing into Ben's head, but these were different…it had a more positive feeling. He saw the bonding between him and his cousin. Before, they could barely stand each other in the same room, and now here they are in the present enjoying smoothies with the third member of their team, Kevin. Ben and Kevin's relationship was about the same with him and Gwen with the only difference is they actually injured each other. Time with by and they started to become great friends, you can even say they were like brothers. Ben was depressed seeing them leave to move on with their future however a new partner filled the void, and the alien hero was adamant about the arrangement, but as time gone by, like Gwen and Kevin, they become very closed having each other's back.

All the bad memories being filled in his head weren't the only memories; he had good memories showing him the friendships he has accumulated over the years and that hasn't stopped yet. Soon the more recent memories popped in his head. He saw the first time he saw Katara and Suki, and the adventures they shared so far that is only to get more fun and challenging.

He could finally breathed a sigh of relief as Katara wiped off the tears from his eyes. "Come on, we have to get out of this fog." He nodded following Katara who was holding hands with him along with Suki.

Ben could finally see the thick fog slowly started to turn thin until it was completely gone. He was excited for escaping the fog and turned around to thank both of them however they weren't there. Like all the others stuff that happened in the fog, it was a figment of his mind.

"My, you were able to escape the Fog of Lost Souls." Ben raised his head to see a giant red dragon which had a striking resemblance to his dragon transformation. Riding the dragon was a man showing his age with his long white hair and beard. The fact that the man was riding a dragon wasn't what caught the alien hero's attention, but it was his familiar attire; the robe he had looked similar to the Fire Nation soldiers' color scheme.

It was safe for Ben to say the man before him has ties with the Fire Nation, and that was enough for Ben to spring into action ready to slap the faceplate. He held his hand near the watch waiting to see the man's next move. The elder gentleman brought an open handed gesture to Ben signaling he meant no harm.

"Calm yourself, young man. I have no reason to fight you." Ben couldn't take his words at face value seeing the harm the Fire Nation has done since his arrival. "I find it hard to believe that." The stranger closed his eyes and opened them ready to speak.

"I am Avatar Roku, and I'm the previous Avatar." Ben hearing this distanced his hand from the Omnitrix, but not very far. "Ok, why is the previous Avatar here to speak to me?" He motioned his dragon to land on the ground gesturing Ben to ride with him. "I need to take you somewhere so you will understand the significance of this war you brought yourself in." Seeing no signs of the man lying, Ben finally gave in and rode along with Roku.

"It seems my inaction has brought another individual to inherit my burden for this terrible war."

"What?" Ben couldn't hear clearly thanks to the turbulent winds. Avatar Roku merely dismissed Ben's question saying it wasn't anything important. They finally arrived to their destination; it was an island on a volcano housing a temple-like building. Ben, despite having terrible to decent grades in his school, he found the building to remind him of the Buddhist temples of Ancient China.

Ben realized the dragon was going to collide into the building; Avatar Roku told him not to panic as they fazed through the exterior and make their way to the topmost floor seeing a room dedicating to a figure. "It will be here in this room that I will tell you the secrets of the war and what must be done."

Ben looked at Roku anticipating for him to continue talking. "Well, we are here. What are you going to tell me?"

"I cannot tell you right now because I don't have much time."

"Wait a second. You brought me here and you can't tell me right now." Ben was started to get irritated. Avatar Roku just nodded.

"I will tell you on the day of the Winter Solstice."

"Ok…when is that?"

"Tomorrow. You will have to come to this temple to speak with me tomorrow or I will not be able to give you the vital information." Ben was dumbstruck. Now he has to sneak into Fire Nation territory by tomorrow which by no thought will be guarded whether heavily or not doesn't change the fact is still part of the Fire Nation.

His irritation subsided accepting his terms. "Ok. I'll be here tomorrow." Avatar Roku still kept his stoic expression at the teen and instructed his dragon to guide him out of the Spirit World.

* * *

"Wahh!" Ben felt his body feeling heavier as he saw he was now back into the real world in front of the statue surrounded by the scorched land. He was able to take a closer look at the statue and felt a sense of familiarity with it; he touched the statue and was given a vision of a panda.

 _So that's what it means._ A grin appeared on the teen's face as he had an eureka moment in freeing the village from the aggressive spirit, but first he needs to make it back to the village. On his way to the village, he started picking up various acorns and seeds that managed to survive the fiery aftermath. _This is all I need_.

His arrival to the village was greeted by an enthusiastic crowd hoping his return means the same for the rest of the kidnapped villagers unfortunately that couldn't be the case. However, Ben reassured them saying he has an idea to fix the spirit problem and hopefully get the villagers back. They had no choice but to agree with the teen; they had no more alternatives.

Ben asked where his other two partners were and the chief pointed at the house saying they were treated as guests with the hosts attempting to comfort them with the loss of their third partner, but with no positive results. Ben hearing this thanked them for their hospitality and proceeded to greet them.

He noticed Katara had half her body lying over the window probably to observe if Ben returned. He felt a smile come over his face as he put his jacket over her hoping she didn't catch a cold. He went through door to see Suki was sleeping with her back to the wall right near Katara. Ben felt their sleeping positions weren't the most comfortable decided to move them so they can sleep with their head on a pillow and put a blanket over them.

When he felt satisfied over the results, he put his own back to the wall and rotated the Omnitrix selection wheel finding the alien he needed for his next encounter and man will it drain him very much.

An hour later, he finally heard Katara and Suki yawn as they opened their eyes. At first, when they saw Ben they thought they were still dreaming so they pinched themselves as they felt the obvious pain.

Ben seeing their gesture chuckled and gave a toothed smile. "Nope it's the real deal."

"Ben!" "Ben!" He felt himself getting tackled from the girls hugs. "We thought you were gone!" Ben rubbed their backs easing them saying it will take a lot more than that for him to be gone. "How was it, being in the spirit world?" Ben took a minute remembering all the dreadful things in that world but also the positive ones as well. "It was...enlightening." They let their reality set in knowing all of them are safe.

Now that they are all together, it was time to organize their new approach for the coming evening and Ben had an idea. The plan was very simple; Ben is going to go alien to lure the spirit away from the village to the scorched forest so the second phrase can begin, and it will take the girls to see the plan in action for them to completely understand Ben's strange idea.

* * *

*Evening*

The sun was starting to set and they heard the sounds of the rustling of the trees. Ben dialed in his transformation becoming the ice moth, Big Chill. Just on schedule, the beast appeared near the gate and saw the alien. "It's nice seeing you again", he said sarcastically. Big Chill exhaled a large breath freezing one of the beast's legs. It roared in retaliation as it broke the ice and had its sight on the Necrofriggian. "Well, come and get me." He flew toward the forest seeing the beast following suit.

Katara and Suki followed behind along with some of the villagers wanting to see the result. Big Chill made it to the charred remains of the village with the beast making its way there. It saw the environment and immediately roared signaling its detest of the remains.

Big Chill seeing this reverted back to his regular self. "You were the guardian of the forest, weren't you?" The beast got closer to Ben, but didn't make a move. "You know two amazing people told me this." He took out the acorns and seeds out of his pockets while he saw both girls and the villagers arriving at the scene. "That the forest may be gone, but it doesn't mean it will like this forever."

"And I'm going to show you." He smacked the Omnitrix on Big Chill's chest transforming him into a clock-like being completed with the wind-up part on his head.

"Clockwork!"

The villagers couldn't tell which was stranger; a giant blue moth creature or an oversize wind-up clock. Seeing the alien clock being pitting itself against the monster over twice the size of the clock felt a little disheartened.

Combat wasn't the expertise of the Chrono Sapiens, but they were experts in one aspect…time manipulation. He brought both arms to the barren land and inhaled a large breath knowing this amount of Clockwork's powers won't be easy. Soon enough, the villagers and Ben's partners saw the trees spouting from the ground.

"Are you actually rewinding back time!?" Katara mouth was wide-opened seeing this amazing spectacle. Clockwork chuckled, "Quite the opposite. I am forwarding time showing what could happen with a few seeds."

Trees were starting to sprout adjacent from the first wave trees until the cycle kept repeating. Just like that, the forest that was lost from the actions of the firebenders breathed new life in renew vigor.

The village chief spoke for the rest of the spectators. "I can't believe this! The forest is back!" The beauty of nature, usually taking decades to centuries, to make a barren wasteland such as this area turned into a lushes field of tress, bushes, vegetation, and soon the animals will be returning to make this new forest their home.

As the final touches were set, Ben felt his endurance starting to reach its end. He could no longer keep his alien form; the Omnitrix timed out conserving any amount of energy it could. Ben, in his human self, tumbled to the ground no longer able to even stand. Suki and Katara saw this and assisted him back up.

Ben was panting trying to assure them he was okay, "Sorry about that…that alien takes a lot…out of me." Ben lost conscience while uttering his last words.

* * *

Ben Tennyson opened his eyes seeing very little light in the house. He picked his upper body up from the floor moving the blanket off of him. _It must be nighttime._ He tried to move the rest of his body, but his body was still weary from his transformation feeling numb and weak everywhere.

"You haven't recovered yet. You still need some rest." He saw Katara placing her hand on his chest motioning him to lay down which he agreed. " Did the spirit leave the villagers alone?" Katara nodded. "The spirit showed his true form and as it left, the missing villagers appeared from its trail."

Ben closed his eyes feeling relief. "That's good." They heard the front door open revealing Suki carrying a basket of fruit. "You need something to eat to gain your strength." Ben took the apple she offered thanking her.

"So…" Ben turned his attention from the bitten apple to Suki. "You have an alien that can change time?" He took another piece of apple.

"Yep, its name is Clockwork but it drains the Omnitrix very quickly if I use it." He took a glance at the Omnitrix seeing the device was back to be operational. " That must be amazing to have such a power."

"I don't know about that. It's not an alien for fighting unlike Four-Arms or Rath."

"Four Arms? Rath?" Ben forget they never seen any of the two mentioned aliens. "There are two aliens for major butt-kicking. You'll see them soon enough with the amount of Fire Nation troops we have seen."

 _You will have to come to this temple to speak with me tomorrow or I will not be able to give you the vital information_ , Ben eyes widened remembering what the previous Avatar said. He turned his eyes to the girls and was deep in thought thinking of how is he going to approach this opportunity. The Fire Nation may have fortified position to the temple meaning he will be putting Katara and Suki in unnecessary danger. Their plan was to head to the Northern Water Tribe, and going to Fire Nation was not part of the journey nevertheless, Ben knew it was imperative he need to speak with Avatar Roku if he wanted any information to end this terrible war. _It's decided._

* * *

Ben's slumber was a façade waiting to make sure Katara and Suki were sleeping. He finally came to the idea that this was his journey alone, and he already talked to the chief making sure they stay here before he gets back. He placed a letter on the table apologizing for what he was going to do telling them it was his decision, and it wasn't fair for them to get dragged to any unnecessary danger.

He made his way out of the window. He walked out of the village fiddling his Omnitrix finding the right alien. "Ok, Blitzwing. It's time to head out." Before he managed to slap the device, a hand appeared restraining it. "What?" He turned around seeing Suki grabbing his hand and Katara with a bit of a disappointed look. "Ugh… I can explain."

To be fair, Ben can explain his reasoning, but it didn't mean the girls were going to accept it. "Remember we are a team meaning we go into danger together." They meet Ben's disapproving look with their own equally powerful gaze until the brunette realized he will never win a battle against these girls. "Ok, we're in it together."

"Team United?" They put their hands together and fling them up to the skies. "Team United!" They got the rest of the needed supplies the villagers gratefully gave them and changed the letter detailing their gratitude to the chief and the rest of the villagers as they head out to the Fire Nation.


	6. Chapter 6: The Winter Solstice Part 2

**Guess who's back! First I have to apologize for the long delay and I always feel guilty seeing readers still favorite both the story and myself and I have never update it. I know that feeling on some of the stories I follow which never been updated again, but now I'm back and I never have forgotten the direction I'm going to take with this story so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Also now I'm going to put my full effort on this story and revising Ladybug's Flower. I just need to discipline myself and not think of other ideas.**

 **Lastly, I would like to continue giving my gratitude to Lycoan Wolf Entity for his descriptions of the alien transformations. I did change the description slightly but it's still his work.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Ben 10 or Avatar the Last Airbender brand or name. Any characters in the story with the exception of the OCs are not my creation. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.**

 **X**

 **X**

"We heard of that transforming brat was last seen heading toward that direction", the banished prince of the Fire Nation informed his uncle Iroh. Zuko didn't look at his uncle and instead set his golden eyes to the vast sea. The older, experienced firebender took his sights from his tea cup, but not before taking a sip of jade tea, and looked toward the direction his nephew was gazing. Uncle Iroh almost spit his tea after realizing their intended destination.

"Prince Zuko, we can't head over there! That direction is leading back to the Fire Nation! If you are caught, then you can be jailed or worse!" Iroh's shouted with widen eyes in hopes his nephew would reconsider his decision, but he knew in the back of his head the stubbornness of Zuko.

"We can't do that uncle. The Avatar has never been seen in the last hundred years, and if this shape-shifting brat could help me regain my honor…then I _will_ capture him." The wise firebender breathed a sigh failing to come in a consensus and only prayed for safe passage for the crew and his nephew.

Their Fire Nation cruiser reached the border of Earth Kingdom's water and was only minutes away to the nation the prince once called home. It's been two year since his banishment; being near home was…bittersweet to say the least. All his thoughts at that moment pertained to his failure; his failure in restoring his honor with the capture of the Avatar. Now, all his hopes for restoring that honor is pinned to this brunette, green-eyed new self-proclaimed hero. He needed to move forward.

"Fire Nation blockade up ahead", the grey-haired senior officer, Lieutenant Jee, informed both firebenders. As expected, the Fire Nation battleships were charged with guarding and protecting the naval territory of the Fire Nation. Knowing the warships' purpose, it should also be expected of their sheer size and armament easily eclipsed the retired cruiser. The height of the new battleships were three times the cruiser and least likely to malfunction. Those were the perks of handling the latest the nation had to offer while the prince was given essentially a hand-me-down.

The middle-aged man looked straight at the banished prince for his response as the ships were staring each other down. "The plan is still the same. We will continued to move forward." The lieutenant hearing his superior's orders fought to keep a stoic expression. Knowing he couldn't keep the calm expression any longer, he bowed to the prince and his uncle and headed back to the control room.

The cruiser attempted to slide between two battleships, but were blocked from entering with the ships overlapping each other. Zuko exhale hot air from his nostrils in anger over the blockade and demanded to meet with the commander.

Right on schedule, the commander of the battleships stepped out to greet the banished prince and Iroh. Zuko instantly recognized the pompous amber stare belonging to a man he despised.

"Zhao…", he said in a seething tone. The commander gave the young firebender a grin, "That's Commander Zhao." The battleships released the landing platform to board the smaller cruiser with Zhao and a few firebenders making the greeting.

"Well, who do we have here? The banished prince", Commander Zhao said mockingly. Prince Zuko looked like he was going blow a casket. His uncle stepped in to defuse the situation, but Zhao wasn't going to insult the prince only.

"And here we have the Dragon of the West. The prince wasn't the only failure on this ship." Iroh hearing the insult didn't fan the fire keeping a more patient and calm demeanor. The Fire Nation commander seeing no retaliation fired back at the prince, instead.

"So, what can a banished prince hope to find to come back to his former home. Don't tell me you found the Avatar?" His tone was more insulting then serious.

"I'm not here on Avatar business." Zuko didn't want answer Zhao's question any further knowing if they have any interest in capturing the teenage shapeshifter, then that will only make his own task even harder. Zhao had more resources including money, manpower, and many more at his disposal while the prince had closed to nothing.

Zhao looked at the prince with raised eyebrows, and took out a scroll giving an amused look at Zuko. "I wonder…", he unrolled the scroll letting him see the contents, and the prince looked with shock, " if this brat may be the person you are trying to find."

The scroll showed a full body picture of the alien hero in extreme detail. His green jacket showcasing the number 10, black undershirt, blue jeans, green eyes, brown hair, and finally the Omnitrix on his left hand.

Zhao ultimately laughed off the contents, "I can't believe you'll chase around a fantasy. Do you honestly expect me to believe in a teenager who can shapeshift in any creature especially an extinct dragon."

"Well if you don't believe us, look up into the sky", Uncle Iroh said nonchalantly to Zhao's comment as he pointed at the sky.

Like what the former general pointed, Zhao saw the green dragon flying over the horizon to the direction of the fleet. The skeptical commander saw the dragon and looked like he was frozen in time, not moving a muscle especially his facial muscles. Now who said was the skeptical one again…

…

"We should be able to reach Avatar Roku's temple if we keep flying forward", Suki supplied, reading from the map. They are lucky Suki was the literate one when it came to maps as the alien hero got directions through GPS and Katara didn't learn that certain skill when she was back home.

Blitzwing extended his neck to look at both girls and nodded his head as they keep flying over the vast ocean to Fire Nation territory. Ben was still apprehensive for bringing both Katara and Suki with him; they were going to sneak into the territory of a nation which is capable of fighting against the remaining two nations. Sure, the alien hero is more than capable in breaking through any of their defenses, but…

He took a side glance at Suki who had her eyes glued at the map while Katara was focusing her concentration on the water she let out of her water pouch; she tried to move the water fluidly as possible hoping to better her waterbending.

These two were what made Ben scared the most. He doesn't want anything to happen to either of them, and in the Fire Nation, he will need to be more alert than ever before. Oh, he wished they accepted his wish to stay back at the village.

"Fire Nation blockade!" Blitzwing regained focus to see three lines of Fire Nation battleships; they must be their first line of defense against any possible invasion of the Water or Earth Nations. He narrowed his eyes to see the warships were prepping for battle; the seamen readying their catapults and began placing large boulders as ammunition. The final warming came with the boulders being set on fire by the benders before they started firing.

Blitzwing roared hoping for the girls to take his sounds as code to get down and hold tightly. There was no other choice, either he brute forces his way through or take a different path which will risk the chance of missing Roku's deadline.

"Flaming boulders!" Ben was doing his best in maneuvering the boulder flak from their warships. He attempted to zig-zag his serpent-like body, but quickly regretted his decision after several boulders were actually coming closer, and was making it harder for Katara and Suki to grasp on his green scales. If he could verbally curse, he would have, but instead clicked from his tongue in annoyance.

He decided to keep his body as straight and extended as possible thankful for the Fire Nation's lack of reliable aim assisting tools. The strategy work as the boulders were too far to the left and right. The only risk was shooting the wings, but the wings themselves were slender making them close to impossible to target. He breathed a sigh of relief when they passed through the third and final line of warships to only realized their terrible situation was only to get worst.

There were two more lines of warships attempting to deny access to them with the ships behind them still having them within firing range. Now, Ben needed to evade fire from both the front and back…great. Blitzwing clenched his teeth in annoyance as both flanks were being lighted up with flaming flak.

 _Think Tennyson, Jetray won't work! He wouldn't be able to carry them with their supplies._ The frantic hero looked down at the warships, _I could go Way Big, but it paints a bigger target for myself and both of them._ Every plan the hero was contemplating was painted with flaws and it already enraged the teenager knowing he is putting their lives on the line because of his hesitance.

"Ben!" Time felt like it was moving at a snail's pace. He turned his head to Katara's shriek seeing one of the flaming flak coming too close to the dragon, but most importantly to the waterbender. Her face was filled with hopelessness seeing the boulder was too large for her bending to even lay a scratch. She closed her eyes in fear showing an expression he never saw on her face, and that only strengthen his resolve to find a solution.

He had no choice, and slammed his tail destroying the flaming debris saving Katara. Though, it didn't come without a price. Blitzwing's tail was damaged from the collision and hindered Ben's control of flight. He felt Blitzwing's body starting to tumble and eventually, plummeting the dragon to the sea.

The wind turbulence made it harder for Ben to see his descent, but he could hear Katara and Suki's voices screaming for him to regain his flight. This was the moment of truth for the young alien hero; he couldn't be hesitant, he needed to be unwavered. His confidence for his new transformation was failing seeing Blitzwing was at its limit.

That was when…Ben's eureka moment kicked in. Blitzwing has failed him, but…Ultimate Blitzwing may be the transformation he needs the most to keep the people he cares about from harm, and could break through their blockade.

He reached out with his dragon arms fighting the air currents coming closer to the Omnitrix plate on his chest. Hyper-evolving a species of dragon the Omnitrix would have never seen from his world could very much fail. It was never done before, and now the time for thinking was over. He closed his eyes, _Please work…_

Katara and Suki spectated the transformation with wide-eyes. Suki never saw Ben's ultimate aliens beforehand. Through the Kyoshi Warrior's perspective, she had her mouth fully opened in astonishment and fascination over Blitzwing's sudden transformation. Katara didn't have the same experience as her friend.

 _It's like during the Unagi incident,_ Katara realized. She remembered Ben's struggle with the Unagi when he was the Vaxasaurian, and was forced to evolve into Ultimate Humungasaur. The hyper-evolved alien came up on top against the giant eel serpent, and Ben gave her a goofy thumbs-up showing no concern for the alien hero.

Still, there was something frightening about the ultimate alien; it didn't feel suited for a hero like Ben. The ultimate forms felt more inclined for hurting instead of helping, evil over heroism. Her concerns over the ultimate transformations haven't surface since then until now. She witnessed Blitzwing's light-green reptile scales starting to darkened into dark-green metal scales. The soft and warm feeling of Blitzwing's body became more hardened and cold.

Only the wings didn't share the same trend of Ben's ultimate transformation; the long, but thin wings started to bloom into four large wings filled with vigor and life. The wings sheer size was surreal, having the capacity to blanketed his entire body. The least changed happened to Blitzwing's head with the exception of the whiskers being non-existent.

"Ben…", she said worriedly hoping the transformation didn't change what made him a hero, what made him Ben. There was a long silenced which only increased the waterbender's anxiety until finally…

"Are you both, ok?" Despite Katara wanted a response from him, she and Suki didn't expect to hear Ben's or rather Ultimate Blitzwing's voice instead of using his whiskers. The voice was both booming and had a wise man-like tone. Ben was wide-eyed as well realizing the change. Katara felt like something heavy was being lifted off her as both girls nodded to Ben's worry.

They couldn't tell but Ben's expression brighten. Still, there was much work needed to be done before he could breathe a sigh of relief, and escaping this Fire Nation warship firing range was top priority. The golden opportunity showed itself in the form of the warships' lack of artillery shooting. The crew from all ships were paralyzed in fear and wonder seeing the evolution of one of the Fire Nation's symbolic animals becoming something more, something more grand, stronger and heavenly.

Ben Tennyson took the opening and spread his dragon wings eclipsing some of the warships in its shadow with his wingspan creating even more astonishment and fear from the crews. He turned to his partners one last time before utilizing his extreme flight.

"Hang on!" Both knew what was coming and grabbed on to the nearest scale awaiting for the nightmare flight to begin. With one flap from Ultimate Blitzwing's four wings was enough to break the sound barrier sending them away from the back flank of warships. The shockwave hit the sea floor creating tidal waves that slammed at the warships causing them to shake. The crews in the front saw the dragon's attempt and prepared to fire again, but it was already too late.

The hyper-evolved dragon already flew right over them making their previous coordinates a moot point as their only option left was to see the end of the dragon already leaving their sights. The naval commander of the fleet was understandably not in a good mood, and the fact a certain prince was no longer in his custody didn't make his mood any friendlier.

…

Ben slowed down his velocity knowing his extreme speed was both overkill and unnecessary seeing they don't want the noise of the sound barrier revealing their position. Ben's ultimate transformation of Blitzwing took a lot out of the him. He didn't know if it was because of the Omnitrix's first-time transformation of this specific species or if the dragon's origins residing in this world made the Omnitrix expended more energy to hyper-evolved it. Either way, the consequence was the inability to stay "hero" any longer.

"Roku's temple is in front of us!" Ben's eyes were feeling heavy from the exhaustion of the Omnitrix and could only keep his eyes opened long enough to see the temple Suki observed. _Ah…running out of energy…need to find a place to land quickly,_ Ben thought as he scanned Crescent Island. He didn't have the luxury to be frivolous with his choice of landing, and quickly descended near the back of the Fire Temple's entrance.

Both the waterbender and Kyoshi warrior managed to land pleasantly on the ground before the Omnitrix timed out leaving Ben to land on the ground…not very comfortably on his front. "Ben!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine", Ben reassured both of them as he started stretching his arms and giving one long yawn, "this happens a lot back home."

"Really? Falling out of the sky is normal for you?" Suki said jokily.

"Mostly on Tuesdays", Ben replied getting a laugh out of the two. Now that they had their playful banter after that whole fiasco it was time to head forward into the temple.

Surprisingly, the entrance to Roku's temple was unguarded. "I guess they don't get a lot of visitors around these parts." There will always be time for another joke with it comes to Ben Tennyson.

…

You know when you hear the word "temple" you expect a shrine building giving a pleasant atmosphere to honor whichever individual or higher being. The alien hero from another world didn't have that feeling in this temple supposedly to honor the recent Avatar born in the Fire Nation.

The hallways were dark and lacked any sense of life on the walls. Whenever they did come across rooms, they were minimalistic at best leaving so much for redecoration and renovation. Last but not least, was the lack of clerics of any other personal inside the temple. Sure, the trio weren't complaining, but it felt more insulting for the Avatar.

"Hey! Who said you can be in here!"

…Okay, never mind. Can they backpedal on that last comment. It was better when there was no one else other than them. They turned to look in one of the hallways, and spotted three elders dressed in red robes who were most likely the clerics or sages of the temple. They took a glance at the trio with narrowed eye-brows and started running at them.

 _Time to go hero!_ He had his signature grin as he attempted to activate the still recharging Omnitrix. His grin quickly lowered to a frown noticing the lack of cooperation the most powerful alien device had with its wielder. Yep, it was definitely feeling very much like home.

Let's see, his Omnitrix is out of commission and both Katara and Suki are more than capable in defeating these fire sages, but then again…that would only attract more attention. Ben coming to that conclusion had only one final option.

"Ok…run!" Following Ben's words, they bolted out of the hallway making their toward another one with rows of doors on both sides. The doors were all decorated equally with a fire symbol colored yellow surrounded by the door's fiery red wood scheme.

"Turn left!"

"Now, right!"

Now, lef…never mind!"

Ben turned left to see what may have been the same fire sages. If they were, they brought two more of their friends as they started chasing them. Suddenly, Ben heard the sweet sound of the Omnitrix's complete recharge tone.

"Yes! Ok Omnitrix, I'm crossing my fingers for Big Chill, here!" He smacked the Omnitrix transforming himself to an alien with a more… fiery entrance.

"Heatblast!" Ben gazed down to his hands to see the red-brownish rock skin of a certain Pyronite. "Of course."

The fire sages skidded their feet to a complete halt from the sight of Heatblast. Now, the fire sages and the alien hero was caught in an intense standoff waiting for one side to make a move. Knowing Ben Tennyson, he's not one for long awkward silences.

"Umm, you wouldn't hit a guy who's on fire would you?" Ben's answer came in a form of five fireballs. "I'll take that as a yes." He positioned his arms and used the same technique back against the fire prince back at the Southern Water Tribe and started redirecting the fire like a planet in an orbit…and he was the sun.

The five fire sages looked in awestruck. "I said if you wouldn't hit a guy set on fire. I didn't say you should, and now what goes around comes around." The Pyronite swung his hand sending the fireballs back with interest.

Ben only directed the fire short near their feet so it could cause a wall of flames hoping it can deter them just for a few seconds. "Come on, while we have time!" On cue, both Katara and Suki sprinted catching up to their walking candlestick of a friend.

"You did really well controlling their fire, Ben", Suki complimented.

"Thanks, I could pass well as a firebender minus the whole trying to destroy you", Ben replied jokily. All jokes aside, now continued running until they come across a dead end. The end of the room looked a little different because of the wall design didn't loop around the dead end and instead just stopped short like there was a missing door.

Suki moved her hands around the empty wall hoping for some kind of lever or button until the last thing she noticed was a single torch on its supporter. "Ben, can you pick up the torch?" Luckily, Heatblast's increased height was enough to grab the torch as the support sunk in the wall opening up the secret passage.

Ben seeing the spectacle was impressed with Suki's detective skill, "Pretty nice detective work, Suki". Suki smiled at Ben's compliment as the trio heard the Omnitrix's beeping sound timing out Ben out of his alien form. Ben just shrugged, "It's better to not attract attention as a human torch."

"Wait!" Katara quickly turned already waterbending the water out of her pouch and Suki already having her fans closed to the man's neck. It was one of the five fire sages that attacked them. "Why should we believe anything you have to say", Ben said coldly making sure he got a good look at Ben's hand near the Omnitrix's faceplate.

"You want to reach the Avatar Roku's shrine on the top, right? That is the reason why you came here?" Ben loosened his grip and widen the gap between his Omnitrix, but Katara and Suki were still skeptical and kept the same position.

"Why would you want to help us since you did **fire** at us."

"I saw the statue's eyes glow yesterday thinking the Avatar may have returned, but then you came around being able to transform into these creatures whatever living or a spirit. Maybe you are the reason the eyes glow on Roku's statue."

The trio looked at each other and Ben gave the final okay. Ben lowered the Omnitrix while the girls lowered their weapons as well. "I met Avatar Roku back in the spirit world and he said he wanted to see me", Ben said still confused over his words.

That was the fire sage needed to hear as he grabbed the torch out of Suki's hand and rekindles the fire. "Stay close, the passages are like a maze, and you would have gotten lose."

"Then I'm very glad you decided to join our side, but why would you when we are your enemy."

The sage didn't mind the bluntness in Ben's word; there was truth in what the brunette said, but that is only a portion of the truth.

"We, fire sages, before the ascension of the current fire lord pledged allegiance to the late Avatar Roku, but then that change after…"

"Let me guess, the current fire lord."

"Correct, we including myself as lost the way of the teachings of Roku, and if you can change it even if it's very slight then I will help you."

"Don't worry, I will do everything in my power to help you and everyone else. I bet my title of a hero on it." The fire sages hearing Ben's determination couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"A hero, you said. This world desperately needs a hero indeed."

…

The trio plus the fire sage finally navigated the maze-like passage and brought themselves to the highest floor of Roku's temple. "The shrine of Avatar Roku is right over there…oh no..." Ben questioned the concerned sage as he informed the alien hero the door separating himself from the statue was closed.

Ben gazed at the ornate metal door seeing multiple dragon heads while their long necks were being coiled in an impressing artwork kind of way. "It shouldn't big a deal, right? You could just open it right back up…can you?"

"The door needs to be open by five firebenders. The other sages realized this and closed the door." Ben lowered his head in a thinking position wondering a way around this.

"I got it!" Katara's eyes lit up. "Ben, you can turn into an alien that could fire five separate flames at once!" That was certainly a plan, but there was one small catch that the teenage hero didn't mention.

"I…don't have an alien that can do that. Heatblast is the closest, but he can't fire five different shots at once." Katara's shoulders lowered after hearing her plan fall apart just like that. That was when Ben got the same eureka look.

"Heatblast can't do it alone unless he gets a little help." Ben rotated the selection wheel until he saw a familiar little guy. "It's hero time!"

Ben's body started to be enveloped in the emerald light. His became a third of his original height, three fin-like growths started to protrude from his now clear white face, and his eyes turned wide and fully green. His muscles grew slightly more as his hands became longer with claws. His original green jacket and black undershirt became a green jumpsuit with black patches. Finally his feet became shorter and now sported three cat-like toes.

"Ditto!" The spectators looked beyond the fading green light to see nothing in front of their direction until they lowered their gaze. "Uhh, Ben…"

"Yep, that's me."

Both Katara and Suki looked in wonder of the reasoning for Ben to pick him. "What does this alien do that will help you open the door?" The Splixson just folded his arms eager to surprise them as he duplicated himself into four more clones.

"Whoa! You can clone yourself!"

Ben's smirk only grew wider, "You haven't seen nothing left." He readied his palm near the Omnitrix symbol on his head. "I did this before with another alien. I hope Ditto will make the clones more…stable." Breathing one long sigh, Ben smacked the symbol again transforming himself into just the Pyronite he was looking for.

"Heatblast!" "Heatblast!" "Heatblast!" "Swampfire!" There was moment of silence until the obvious was needed to be said. "Why are you Swampfire?" The original Ben Tennyson questioned the clone who became the Methanos. The clone just crossed his arms giving the original an irritated glare.

"Why should I follow your lead when Swampfire is clearly the best one." He can see which clone had his attitude. The two Ben Tennysons were locked in an argument oblivious to the Ben Tennyson that didn't turn into an alien at all!

"And what's your excuse?"

The clone gave a small chuckle, "I can take care of the situation just fine in my original handsome form, and…I know who else rather see me in my human self." The Ben quickly sidestepped before the original could protest and what he saw would have made his face turned bright red if not he was already red hot from his flames.

The Ben Tennyson, who was apparent to be a womanizer, quickly wrapped his arm around Katara's waist. Before she could protest herself, the Ben started pecking kisses on her neck. She couldn't believe it and that made her own face flush completely red. "B-Ben?! Or other Ben, whatever! What are you doing?!"

Suki only semi-conscience from this Ben's lewd act quickly separating them, and she herself couldn't hide her flushed expression. "Ok! That's enough!" Suki attempted to restrain him, but he was too agile and quickly escaped her grasp and wrapped around her waist like Katara's. The only difference was he brought his hand to cup her chin to have their lips near inches away.

This time it was original Ben's turn to intervene, but faith at other plans.

"Quickly, I heard sounds near the Roku's Shrine. They must be there!" All of them froze after hearing the sound of the fire sages and also a collection of boots marching. The Fire Nation Navy that the trio passed through must be hunting them. They were determined.

"Ok, no fooling around. Human Ben, transform into Heatblast or any other fire alien and help us!" His pleas fell on deaf's ear as the womanizer Ben continued to defy him, and the real one was getting real ticked off.

The fire sage volunteered to be the fifth firebender which Ben quickly obliged. The sage, three Pyronites, and Methanos got into position and firebend their flames into the dragon's mouths. The door's mechanisms started turning until the door finally opened revealing the large statue of Roku.

"So, this is where the shapeshifting freak decided to travel. Within Fire Nation territory…you are not the brightest… persons, are you?" Ben gazed at the large man with his hair covering the lower sides on his face. "My name is Commander Zhao, and I am here to take you in."

Ben Tennyson was ready to fight until Katara and Suki obstructed his way. "You don't have much time. The Solstice is going to start, and if you don't meet Avatar Roku, this will all for nothing!"

"But", Heatblast shook his head at the two girls' logic. "I'm not going to let you behind to these firebenders."

"Who said they will have to fight alone", Swampfire said with the other two Pyronites backing him up. "We can take care of this mess long before you can utter the first word with Roku."

The stunned hero gave them a nod and began to walk forward, but not before giving one last grin, "You better not be a burden to Katara and Suki, yourselves." With that final inspiring speech, Ben entered the shrine as the door slowly closed behind him.

General Zhao was unfazed at the new situation. "Whether it's one or thousands, the result will be the same."

"Can't argue with that logic, but the one who is going to get their butt kick is you", one of the Pyronites responded as they readied for the battle. The aliens manifested their flames while the girls too readied their weapons. Swampfire took the lead and charged at the firebenders while Zhao and his soldiers charged too with a battle cry.

…

Ben reverted back to his human form and gazed the statue in anticipation, but nothing happened. This made the hero's heart sink to his stomach already having the worst case-scenario in his head coming to the Fire Nation all for nothing. He started to pull himself from the negatives and noticed the glowing eyes on the statue wondering how to communicate with the deceased Avatar.

"Maybe meditation may work", Ben thought out loud. He never meditated before, and had very little knowledge on the subject. He hoped the knowledge from his childhood's favorite franchise, Sumo Slammers, will be handy as he sat on the floor crossing his legs in a gym position placing his hands together on his lap.

"I hope this works", the teenage hero said with a hint of doubt. He attempted to shut his eyes feeling no difference; no weightlessness, no Zen feeling, or any change for that matter. He put more pressure on his eyebrows trying to shut his eyes even more if that is possible.

"How much longer are you going to have your eyes closed?" Ben recognized that wise and stoic tone, after all, he just heard about a day ago.

He opened his eyes to see the tall, elderly Fire Nation-born Avatar, Avatar Roku. He stood erect in a formal manner keeping his hands inside his Fire Nation robe looking at the young boy with the same emotionless stare he gave him back at the Valley of Lost Souls. Everything about their meeting felt a little déjà vu with two exceptions. The first was the absence of his flying companion, the red dragon, and secondly, was…he was standing on thin air.

Ben picked himself up from his meditating position as he looked with raised-eyebrows at the ground revealing he was also standing on thin air. "Ahh!", he yelped aghast failing his arms while falling flat on his rear, and noticed he wasn't actually falling and instead just stood on an invisible platform.

"Have you finished your hysteria, and are ready to calm down?" Ben heard his dead tone and responded by picking himself. He patted his blue jeans and lower portion of his green jacket dispersing the non-existent dust.

"I can see your as hospitable as usual, but that doesn't matter. What do you need to tell me? I don't have time to stay here too long", the brunette fired back coldly. He crossed his arms already setting the tone of their second meeting on a good start.

"You don't need to take his words personal, young hero", a deep but still feminine voice broke the hero's concentration from Avatar Roku to another Avatar, "my name is Avatar Kyoshi, and Roku and I share the same goal, but have different…viewpoints to achieve that goal."

Roku let out a small sound after hearing Kyoshi's phrasing at the end of her introduction, but Ben didn't have his attention on him and instead gazed at Avatar Kyoshi. He noticed the height difference between them; sure Ben wasn't the tallest person he knew, but she was a different story. She was the tallest person disregarding gender with Kyoshi towering easily over six and half feet.

 _Wait…Avatar Kyoshi. This was the Avatar, Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors look up to._ He could the resemblance after taking another close look at the Amazon-heighted Avatar.

"My name is…Ben…Tennyson", said still awe as evidence from his poor articulation, but Kyoshi didn't take his greeting in any ill-manner and even started to soften her facial expression.

"It's nice to meet you, Ben Tennyson, and as I said before , Roku and I share the same goal but the manner on how to solve the crises differs between us."

 _The crisis…_ Ben quickly recalled the reason he was here in the first place, "Oh ya, I came here to understand the urgency for me to come talk to Roku about this war."

"The fact Avatar Roku has requested for you to meet him on the Winter Solstice shows the desperation that the war has given him."

"What do you mean?" Ben looked with concern. Kyoshi could see in his eyes he had the duty of a hero and wanted to assist this war anyway he could. She nodded back at the teen.

"Before the hundred year war started, there were four great societies; the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, the both water tribes. That are only three of the four. Do you know what happen to the Air Nomads?"

…

The battle ensuing beyond the shrine of Roku was…heating up to say the least.

"Heh, for a Fire Nation Commander, you aren't very good at firebending." The cocky and rebellious Ben, turned Swampfire, was currently at a standoff against Commander Zhao. Both had their feet or roots planted on the floor as they unleashed their fire blast in a continuous ray until one gives.

Zhao was the first to give as he reposition his arms and stance and swiped the incoming fire away. The backhanded motion dispersed Swampfire's flames, and Zhao countered by throwing another volley of fireballs.

…Zhao really had nothing going for him except his flame-filled rage.

Suki and Katara was faring really well against the Fire Nation grunts with Katara's limited waterbending skills being adequate; Suki's close combat martial arts style brought a lot of grunts out of their comfort zones as she targeted their footing and finishing it off with a strike from her fans on their upper torsos and helmet-covered heads.

One of the Fire Nation grunts managed to slip between the mess and felt bold enough to strike Suki while she was finishing a pair of his comrades. Luckily or unluckily in Suki's mind, the only human Ben judo grasped the man's arm and threw him. Knowing it wasn't enough, Ben quickly gave a kick knocking the grunt out of the fight.

"Aren't you going to give me a little reward for the assistance?" Gigolo-Ben questioned as he invaded Suki's personal space yet again. Her fiery protest didn't fazed this Ben Tennyson seeing she was her face was completely red from his bold actions.

"W-what is your game anyway!"

Ben looked in utter confusion over fired back comment, "Isn't it obvious? I'm doing what my spineless original can't do and make you my woman."

Suki was utter speechless and froze before firing back again, "Ben Tennyson will never do this! The Ben I know won't think or act like that!"

A smirk appeared on the clone's face, " True. He's not bold like me, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to go **all** the way with you or Katara." He just sauntered away looking for the next fight, but then turned back, "Heck, maybe he wants both of you. But, I'm just a clone, and may or may not be what he really thinks. You have to find that out for yourself."

Suki couldn't help blush at the clone Ben's innuendos, and hate him for his sauntered laugh.

One of the Heatblast fired at the line of Fire Nation soldiers, and sighed a breath of relief until he heard more footsteps coming from the bottom.

 _Reinforcements from the other Fire Nation warships must have arrived. This will be a war of attrition if we don't make a crippling blow._ He began to think up possible battle plans and contemplate the possible success rate. _Yes, that can work._

He readied his palm near the Omnitrix symbol at the Pyronite's center and slapped it.

His skin hardened and turned a blueish-purple color, and few dark sports appeared on his expanding shoulders. Metallic nozzles sprouted from his shoulders and arms and connected directly in his bloodstream with more nozzles being formed around his body. A green colored containment suit appeared on his body with clear window-like screen in the center showcasing visible gases moving in his gut.

"Gutrot!" Suddenly gas started to protrude from the front facing nozzles at the upcoming Fire Nation troops. "Do you know what happens when you mix Ethylene gas in a room full of Firebenders?"

The grunts looked at each other, and then one manifest a flame in their hand.

…That was a really bad idea. Half of the room erupted in flames and explosions dealing untold damage on the unlucky soldiers.

"You get a really explosive result…ah never mind. I'm the tactician, not the comediant one."

...

"That's what happen to the Air Nomads, one hundred years ago…"

The air turned melancholic as Avatar Roku just nodded back at the flabbergasted hero. Avatar Kyoshi interrupted the complete silence between the two, and added the current situation. "In lieu of the upcoming threat, Avatar Roku believes the current Avatar should be the one who end it." Roku's reasoning make sense; if the Avatar, who he has been told, is the one who brings balance to this world and anyone else will be met with criticism.

But, there is one major flaw in their current situation…

"But, the Avatar has never been seen, and so far I have been the only hero willing to help." Ben's answer was just the right answer Kyoshi needed to hear to further her view. "Correct, and the world needs someone who can bring balance…"

"And I'll be that hero." The melancholic look soon turned into bright determination as he brought his hand showcasing the Omnitrix. "You have my word even staking my seven-year title if I have to."

Avatar Kyoshi showed another emotion Ben never would have guessed; it was the face of surprise until it turned into a smile. "I can see very well you are that hero."

Ben's eyes widened after forgetting the events currently conspiring behind the locked door. "I have to get going or something bad can happen to my friends."

Kyoshi began to walk forward stopping short of colliding with him. "I wish to offer my assistance. I may be able to fuse with your spirit, and help you against the Fire Nation soldiers. It won't have the full potential like the Avatar, but it can be very useful."

Ben smiled as he rotated the selection wheel, "Let me help you with that. Suki mentioned you're an Earthbender, and I may have an alien that is close to that."

…

Suki was reluctant fighting alongside gigolo-Ben, but the situation called for it as another wave of Fire Nation soldiers arrived to the scene. The clone cracked his knuckles ready to go for another round until he felt a strange sensation and saw he was glowing.

"Oh well, it looks like it's time for me to return to my spineless self." Suki saw him glowing and eventually he disappearing from the waist up like dust. He gave one more smile to Suki, but this wasn't a cocky, womanizing look, but a more genuine smile. "Don't forgot what we talked about. If he doesn't make the first move, someone needs to, and I don't think he wouldn't mind if the other person would." He advised and gave one last wink before he was completely gone.

The other clones knew what was coming, and they also internally gave their farewells as they all disappeared into the door. Katara, Suki, and all the Fire Nation personal waited as the metal door reopened revealing a giant yellow being.

"Armodrillo!" The Talpaedan was surrounded in a white glow like it was a power separate from the alien. Commander Zhao and the soldiers were left in awe until he gave the order and fired at the alien.

The jackhammers on its arms started moving as Armodrillo struck the ground creating a wall of the metal ground. The flames just bounce off the metal shield leaving the soldiers looking in pure awe.

 _Our bond is stronger than I would have ever believed!_ Kyoshi was showing another unexpected emotion, excitement at the bond she and Ben had to have this kind of strength that can rival any Avatar.

 _Let's end this._ Kyoshi was all on board with Ben's call as they fired up the jackhammers to the max and struck the ground one more time leaving all the spectators in suspense.

There was a moment of silence as the Fire Nation were nervously waiting for the alien hero's wraith. It began with small tremors until it instantly erupted into a full scale earthquake shaking the walls and very foundations of the whole temple. The metal frames were no match for an Avatar State augmented Armodrillo.

The ground cracked into two separating both sides with Commander Zhao begrudgingly ordered their retreat. With the final soldier leaving the top floor, the white glow surrounding Armodrillo started to dissipate until it disappeared leaving a winded Armodrillo turning back to his normal Ben Tennyson self.

"Ben!" Suki and Katara quickly supported him making sure he doesn't fall to the ground. His breathing was heavy and horse from that sudden display of power. Right now, he didn't have much time left before the whole temple sinks with the island.

"Ah…don't worry…ah…but we need to get going", Ben mustered before activating his Omnitrix turning him into Blitzwing destroying the roof in the process allowing to escape.

They flew far enough to see the full damage Ben has inflicted using an augmented Armodrillo, and the trio weren't the only ones gazing at the sheer wreckage of the former island.

"See, Prince Zuko. The most important trait you need when hunting is patience and observation" Uncle Iroh said as he placed his arm on his nephew's shoulder. The lesson his uncle was trying to install in Prince Zuko was an important lesson, but the uncle's main purpose was to keep his nephew away from the chaotic battle. Surprisingly, Zuko reluctantly accepted his uncle's advice, but seeing the damage up front only increased his desire and determination to capture the alien hero and restore his honor.

Back with the trio, Ben was going to need some time to recover from his multiple transformation, ultimate upgrade, and power boost from Kyoshi. It was also a good opportunity to inform the girls on what the future has for them. Destiny wasn't going to wait for any of them.

 **X**

 **X**

 **I hope you enjoy this long chapter, and comment or PM on any questions if you don't fully understand. I hope to bring my next chapter sooner than later.**


	7. Ch 7: The Waterbending Scroll Part 1

**Currently, the ending portion which mainly deals with the battle and falling action is unsatisfactory and I will attempt to correct it tomorrow. I would like to know if you like the chapters in decently large portions or maybe in two-parters which makes it easier for a more consistent release schedule. I would like to know going further.**

 **Now with all that, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Ben 10 or Avatar the Last Airbender brand or name. Any characters in the story with the exception of the OCs are not my creation. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.**

 **X**

 **X**

The calm, serene river alongside the trio's campsite filled with an array of bushes, trees and foliage was a welcoming change from the heat-driven, hardened magma ground and lack of any type of vegetation they have experienced three days ago. Of course, three days of a continuous vacation was actually their kind of break.

The emerald light of the Omnitrix engulfed the young hero transforming the average heighted teen into his most formidable hand-to-hand combat alien.

"Kickin Hawk!" With his talons formed into fists, he was in prime sparring position gazing at his adversary. "Last spar was my win, and the one after that and the one after that. Think you are lucky?" Ben said cockily. The Kyoshi Warrior hummed in amusement, hand on her hip, she revealed an equally cocky smirk.

"Oh, I'm not the one who needs the luck today, Ben." She opened the metallic fans hiding her lower face with it only showing her blue eyes. She made the first move by extending the other in provocation against the teen. Taking it as a challenge, he lunged at the female warrior with a quick kick only to have her direct the strike away from her body.

Ben's expression never changed as he twisted his body going for another kick only to have her evade it by ducking her figure. Suki closed one of the fans, and lunged it aiming at Kickin Hawk's chest.

The hero wasn't expecting any significant damage, and attempted to intercept her cheeky move only to be grasping thin air. He realized it was foolish for the female warrior to commit towards the strike and instead was simply a feint.

"You aren't going to get anywhere without striking back."

"I'll manage", she retorted going back into her defensive standby mode. Kickin Hawk continued throwing kicks and punches only for the Kyoshi Warrior to direct and evade the blows away. She's planning something.

The duo felt like they were in bullet time able to see each other's expression in perfect detail during each other's strikes and blocks. Ben's face become more intrigued and curious about Suki's strategy while she herself kept her initial look. Her plan started become obvious to the oblivious teen as he attempted a flying kick only to hear the dreaded time-out sound.

 _Right…_

Her grin grew a little bigger and her eyes a little narrower as she blocked the flying kick from his human form and quickly knocked him off his feet with an effective sweep kick. She was going in for the kill.

"Ahk…", Ben groaned seeing and feeling his defeat. She had him pin down on the ground with one of the fan blades next to his neck. Suki was outclassed in the strength department against Kickin Hawk, but her agility and speed was a different story thanks to her Kyoshi Warrior training. All she need was to wait for the watch to recharge and victory was in her grasp.

"I say this sparring session was my win. Don't you think?" Suki was really a sight to the alien hero. He always liked the way she was confident and felt a little weak seeing her smile filled with strength and confidence. Feeling his face heat up a little, he quickly shook his head getting back to reality.

"No fair, that was totally cheating", he countered before she pulled him off the ground.

"Like the old saying goes, all is fair in love and war", she said confidently. Ben patted his shoulder removing the dust from the ground and suddenly got a devious idea. Suki knew something was up with the teen seeing the devilish smile on his face.

"Ben?"

Activating the Omnitrix's faceplate, he transformed himself into his Galilean form. "Gravattack!" Suki seeing the rocky humanoid already knew his plan because she already saw Gravattack's ability.

Right on cue, she felt her body being as light as a feather until…

"No fair, Ben!" She was caught in Ben's gravitational orbit hearing the Galilean laughing from his brilliant hijinks. "Who was the one who said 'all is fair in love and war'?" Already feeling like he got the last laugh he brought her back under the planet's gravity as he reverted back.

She was a little wobbly from the sudden change of gravity and inertia and quickly grabbed on Ben keeping one hand on his jacket and the other on his chest. Ben couldn't stop his blushing until he saw her raise her head with that smirk on her lips.

She quickly grappled his hand and brought himself back on the dirt. Ben opened his eyes seeing Suki giving him another hand. "Ok, I deserve that one", he admitted defeat and laughed it off while Suki also joined in.

"Ha, ha, ready for your training, Katara?"

"Ah! Oh, yes!"

Katara was acting a little different.

Ben and Katara got into positions with Ben having some height as he was standing on top of a rock while Katara's back was to the river. "Ok, Katara!", Ben said in high spirits as he dialed in his Omnitrix transforming him into the right aquatic alien for the job.

"Water Hazard!" Katara now in proper bending position after seeing the Orishan. "Show me what you got!" Not wasting anytime, Water Hazard started off a little slow and fired a burst of water from only one of his hand nozzles.

The waterbender quickly brought her hands in a swiping motion attempting to waterbend the stream away from her body with mixed success. The initial start of the stream was redirected away to her right shoulder, but she couldn't keep it up as the rest impacted her.

She quickly shrugged it off seeing Ben starting to use both hands. Katara was wide-eyed and made a split second decision to sidestep then attempt to waterbend it again. Her mind was starting to have negative emotions about her inability to waterbend Water Hazard's water. She was a waterbender after all, and should be able to counter an alien who is all about water!

She shook the negative emotions as much as she could and started to waterbend the water in the river hoping to redirect a stream of water herself, but the water didn't look like anything of stream and instead was very sporadic. Most of the water lost its energy and simply succumb to gravity and what actually did reach Ben, just made his red exoskeleton a little shiner.

"Uhh! Why can't I do this simple technique", Katara groaned in anger. Ben, seeing Katara's frustration, transformed back. That's enough training for now. He walked and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder getting her to turn to him.

"No one expects you learn everything on the first go. Even I don't have mastery over this stupid watch, myself."

Katara was grateful for her friend's positivity, but this was different. "You don't understand Ben. I have been trying to learn waterbending since I little, and I feel like nothing has changed", she said in a half whine and half defeated tone.

"Trust me, it won't be long until you can find a master at the Northern Water Tribe."

The Northern Water Tribe. Those words only brought her memory back at the first day of their rest when Ben was explaining what happened with Avatar Roku and Kyoshi.

…

*Flashback*

"You met Avatar Kyoshi!?"

Ben chuckled a little hearing Suki's flabbergasted outburst, "Ya, she was pretty much the only one who had full trust in me. Avatar Roku and I don't have the chilliest relationship, and Avatar Kyoshi was the one that help when I used my alien to sink the whole temple with the island with it."

"It felt really good sinking the temple", he continued with both girls looking at each other with the same thought. Ben really doesn't like Avatar Roku.

"But did Avatar Roku tell you what was very important?"

Ben's tone changed from his usual light heartened nature to a more serious one and gave them the revelation.

"You have to defeat the Fire Lord by the end of the Summer!?"

"Yes, or else the Firebenders will be granted this super mega power boost from Sozin's Comet."

"Then we shouldn't be heading to the Northern Water Tribe and instead help you train instead!"

Ben cut off Katara's advice reverting back to his laidback nature. He wasn't so much a fan of the dark and broody tone-type of guy. "I'm not worry about Sozin's Comet. I can defeat the Fire Lord, power boost or not."

The girls were left shock over Ben's overconfidence, but they still have full faith in his proclamation, but still, should they change their upcoming plans.

"Should we heading to the Earth Kingdom and tell them before Summer ends instead of going to the Northern Water Tribe?"

Ben mirth like answer was obvious, "I made a promise to you Katara that I'm going to take you so you can finally have a Waterbending master, and I'm not stopping anytime soon." Katara blushed hearing his caring nature for her.

Still, there was part of herself that felt like…she was weighing both her friends down.

*End Flashback*

…

The gang basked in the complete silence seeing Katara deep in thought with her head down. Ben scratched the back of his head thinking of any way to lightened the mood, but he had nothing. Sure, practice makes perfect and the alien hero knows no one will be at their prime with little practice, but this was Katara who trained without a master all her life hoping to become a respected Waterbender.

Ben took a small sigh of defeatism and decided to just move on to their travel, but first off, they were in need of supplies again. "Ok, that will be enough training for the day. We should focus on obtaining more supplies for the journey."

Suki gave a verbal agreement while Katara nodded in mute.

The shopping trip around the market area in the small village was very fruitful as they obtain the needed food and other supplies for the journey. They were nearly finished and was about to leave until they looked through the final venues near the river coming across a medium-size ship.

"Come one, come all! Antiques and collectables all across the Earth Kingdom and beyond can be found here!" The thin-framed man hollered to the onlookers and shoppers taking a small glimpse at the salesman before turning away.

The man's shoulder slouched at the lack of interest until he caught the sight of Katara's water tribe traditional garment, and an immediate lightbulb just flickered in his head.

"Come one, come all!" We have antiques and rare valuables from diamonds, exotic animals, and even valuable Waterbending antiques!"

This immediately piqued Katara's interest bringing her out her melancholy mood as she rushed to the man for more clarity. Ben and Suki saw her revived self, but Ben wasn't totally convinced at the man as he took a closer look the his attire and ship.

He has seen some shady salesmen and conmen back in his world, and no matter what world or dimension he visits, they are always the same. He has Argit and Professor Blarney T. Hokestar to thank for that.

Unfortunately, Katara was roped in with her curiosity. "Excuse me, sir!"

The man seeing his plan had worked fought hard not to reveal his smirk. "Yes, young lady. Do you wish to know more of our water tribe merchandise."

Katara nodded with brightened eyes hoping they have something that could help improve her bending. Her two remaining partners finally reached her with Ben crossing his arms just waiting for his explanation.

"We have in our possession a water tribe Scroll detailing a few techniques hand drawn and transcribed by a Waterbending Master." Ben was curious, but for different reasons wondering how these shady-looking guys got in possession of a waterbending scroll unless they are actually more common place than he initially thought.

The gang walked inside the ship to see various antiques and merchandise completely enveloping the shelves and displays. Suki was browsing at the weapons on display seeing spears, shields, swords, and even a pair of war fans.

She felt like a kid in a candy shop seeing the ornate design on the fans, and hoped it didn't hurt to pick up the fans. The amazed look in her eyes quickly changed to disappointment after feeling the fans realizing they were more delicate to be authentic war fans. Oh well.

Ben was currently in a stare down with one of the monkey statues with a pair of ruby-like stones in its eyes. Obviously, the victory went to the inanimate statue, but whatever the statue was, Ben couldn't deny the ruby eyes were memorizing.

Both of them made their way to the owner of the ship who brought out the waterbending scroll grabbing Katara's undivided attention. The older man unwrapped the scroll giving the gang a quick glance at a design of a waterbender in a series of forms.

The man seeing the serious look on Katara's face knowing full well she wanted it started to rewrapped the scroll leaving her in a tease. "The scroll was transcribed and illustrated by a respected waterbender, and can fetch a high price, but seeing you have a waterbender in your group…200 hundred gold pieces will be the bargain price."

Their eyes were wide at the "bargain" price. 200 hundred gold pieces! No, way is the price that high. Ben Tennyson now definitely felt a shady business transaction.

"For 200 hundred gold pieces being a bargain, it must have took a lot of effort for you to obtain such a valuable scroll."

Argit never liked it when you ask where the product's origin, and this guy was clearly the same in that department.

The man gave Ben the stink eye before turning his attention to both girls, "We like to deal in high risk trading. A higher risk means higher profits as the old saying goes." Ben gave a customary nod at the man's explanation.

" _High-risk trading" my foot! If it wasn't obvious with their shady outfits, the man's outfit and…green parrot. These guys are definitely pirates and stole the Waterbending scroll. Still, the scroll meant a lot to Katara, but they didn't have money._

The trio was slouched and conceived over their defeat in obtaining the scroll as they were about to leave the vendor's premise, but it seemed the pirate captain wasn't going to allow them to leave just yet.

"Say kid, how about we make a trade for the scroll?" He didn't like the tone of his voice. The tone like the teen hero was in his mercy, and that was very far from that fact.

"What kind of trade are we talking about", Ben said warily. Their gazes were locked in a stalemate until the captain's sight faltered but not without revealing his true intention. His brain was kicking in overdrive after realizing where the captain's gaze was on…it was the Omnitrix on his wrist.

"You trade me that little trinket on your wrist, and your waterbender friend can have the scroll." Ben's thoughts were all flooded with any possible reasons for wanting the so called "trinket". Sure, it looked rather unique if what the Fire Nation guards previously said after seeing the Omnitrix. Did this pirate know what the true nature of the watch was? No, that can't be it!

"It's made out of crummy parts. Not much of value compared to what you have to offer", Ben respond backpedaling on the offer. He wasn't entirely wrong seeing the mistransformations, the Omnitrix has given him, but the captain wasn't convinced. Katara and Suki were near the exit door before more pirates starting blocking the entrance.

Regardless if they know the Omnitrix or not, it's time to leave this pirate ship. "Sorry, captain, but the watch isn't for sale!" With one last refusal, an emerald light engulfed the entire room blinding the unexpected pirate crew. What they saw trumped any stories of legends or myths pirates have told as they drunk their rum.

"Gutrot!" The look on the captain's face wasn't filled with horror or awe, and instead look more like a face of confirmation. The semi-dark room filled with only a handful of lights now had no visibility as Gutrot's smoke vapors were clouding any chance of the trio's presence as they used this opportunity to escape.

Their escape off the ship was starting to have company as the visibly-dazed pirates followed them out with their captain in the front. When one bellowing order, the pirates numbering in the thirties full sprinted at them.

Katara and Suki got into battle readied position until they heard the Omnitrix transformation sound and light and turned back seeing Ben as a blue-black furred humanoid alien.

"Fasttrack!" The girls didn't have minute to take a good look at the new alien as they were suddenly picked up by their feet being tightly held by the Citrakayah. "Don't bother with the pirates, let's go!" His speed was as fast as his speech leaving the pirates in their dust.

The captain was the only optimistic one showing a devilish grin as he reached into his coat pockets with the picture of the alien hero. "So the wanted poster was correct. The Fire Nation will pay quite handsomely for the boy."

"Sir!" The remaining pirates rushed out of the ship, concerned painted all over their faces, "the waterbending scroll! It's gone!" In an ironic twist of fate, the pirates were on the receiving end of the pirate business, and the captain wasn't going to accept that reversal showing his seething expression.

"And that water tribe girl will be a gift alongside the boy!"

…

"They knew about the Omnitrix." Those were first words the alien hero concluded already transporting the trio to their former camp site. Both girls looked at each other questioning how a couple of pirates got hold of that knowledge.

Ben showed his evidence for his claim after the Omnitrix timed out bringing him back to his human-self holding a scroll with his picture and a short description of his physical appearance and most importantly, the Omnitrix.

Suki took the scroll and scrutinized the content finally giving a raised eyebrow to the brunette.

"I snatched it up from a billboard while I was transporting us with Fasttrack. It seems the Fire Nation really wants me now." The Kyoshi Warrior crumbled the scroll and threw it in nearby river, "Well, they will never get the chance without getting through us."

"My knights in shining armor", Ben said playfully with Suki getting the contagion as she started giggling even giving Ben's shoulder a playful punch. There was one person, however, who didn't giggle or even give off any sign of emotions.

"Katara?"

Katara jolted as she had her back to her friends and quickly turned around to meet their gazes. "Y-Yes?"

"Is everything ok? You have been acting different." Both Ben and Suki were looking at their waterbending friend with concern usually being the more lively and optimistic next to Ben, of course.

"No, no, everything's ok. It's starting to get dark soon. We should start to hit the hay, and leave the early morning to make sure we aren't followed." The sky was beginning to lose its red-orange twilight color and started to show the clear star-filled sky. They didn't have any reason to refute Katara's call; the pirates will be hard pressed at tracking them at the cover of night, and will need the sleep to continue their journey.

…

With the full moon now hovering above the sleeping heroes, Ben Tennyson notice something was amiss after an insomniac awakening. The hero raised himself from the green jacket being used as a makeshift blanket sheet and looked with dazed eyes to Katara's sleeping pack. Hers was noticeably empty.

"Katara…", he yawned looking around the campsite. He turned to Suki's sleeping pack seeing the Kyoshi Warrior still asleep so he could cross the worst possible scenario of Katara being kidnapped by the pirates.

Putting both hands in the cold river, he splashed the water in his face fully waking him. "Ok", the alien hero said prepping himself as he started to walk down the pathway of the river. He had a feeling for the waterbender's intention of being absent in the middle of the night and she definitely needing a source of water.

Sure enough, after a short five minute walk he found Katara practicing her bending trying to bend the water in a form of a whip. She has been trying to accomplish this feat, but the whip was either unstable, too large of mass, or both.

"Ugh!" Katara groaned still showing her difficulties with mastering the technique. She was so engrossed in her training she didn't notice her friend; though, he wasn't actually out in the open either. He had his back to a tree hearing and taking quick glances at her dedication.

 _I know you can pull this off, Katara. Hmm…_ The brunette changed his attention to the nearby stump seeing a piece of paper, but it wasn't any ordinary sheet of paper. It was the waterbending scroll. She must have snatched it during the smoke incident with Gutrot.

The male hero was taken back from Katara's action. Sure, the scroll was first stolen by the pirates through very questionable methods, but blatantly stealing from other person wasn't something Ben has done. If you don't count that time taking Albedo's Ultimatrix, but technically Albedo did give it to him out of his own free will.

Yep, doesn't count…

He took another glance at the waterbender. Her eyebrows were twitching from her intense focus. The water whip she dedicated herself to master was beginning to bear fruit; he saw the whip starting to become more streamlined as she focused all the water in a thin whip.

Her breathing was hoarse and sweat was evident on her face most likely from multiple attempts during the night. She couldn't see him, but he could see her eyes; her beautiful blue eyes were unfazed and stoic.

The alien hero couldn't deny his thoughts; she was breathtaking when she was determined. He could feel his face flushed and decided it was time to give her some room to continue her secretive training.

 _A little breathing room will help her._ With that last thought, he started turning back letting out a silent yawn to make sure she didn't catch him at the last possible second.

A couple hours past with Katara still attempting the water whip until a breakthrough occurred.

"Almost there", Katara concentrated as she moved her hands like a gentle wave before seeing the water whip move forward in a cracking form. "Yes! I did it!" Finally, after all the ridicule she faced back in her water tribe for even attempting to be a waterbender, she can hold her head high up in her newfound pride.

All that was left was to apologize to Ben and Suki for her bitter attitude when all they tried was to help comfort her.

"It seems the little waterbender has learn a new trick."

 _That voice!_ Her immediate sights saw the figure in a red Fire Nation uniform. As he moved closer basking in the moon's light, her body became rigid and trembled seeing the distinct scar on his face.

"Zuko!" She quickly moved her dominant hand forward bending the water, but Prince Zuko was quicker; he swiped the water whip away with his firebending and pinned Katara restricting her hands so she couldn't perform any waterbending.

"Hey! Let me go!" She continued her attempt to break free from his grasp, but with no prevail. The prince only tightened his grip, "Stop struggling. You're only serving as bait for your shapeshifting friend."

"Ben?"

"Exactly."


	8. Ch 8: The Waterbending Scroll Part 2

**Well, I have nothing really to say, but enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Ben 10 or Avatar the Last Airbender brand or name. Any characters in the story with the exception of the OCs are not my creation. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.**

 **X**

 **X**

"Ben."

"Mhmhm."

"Ben!"

The teen didn't want to open his tired eyes only to have them bombarded by the morning light. The light already going through his closed eye lids were good enough. Giving one huge sigh, he turned still covered eyes to Suki's direction.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Katara is?"

"Hmm?" He dared opened his eyes feeling the intense light and turned to Katara's sleeping bag seeing the waterbending missing. He felt something was wrong after taking a closer look at the sleeping amenity looking like it had the exact wrinkles and creases he noticed last night.

"You didn't see her at any time since last night?"

"No, and that was worries me." He can see the falter movements in her eyes seeing her concern. With one huge motion, he raised himself from his tired, lazy state to his proactive self. His mind began turning gears wondering if she could still be training. _She couldn't be…_

"Come on, I may have an idea", he said guiding her the same path he used last night. She attempted to probe him on an explanation, but ceased after seeing the same look on the alien teen.

They reached the site of Katara's training, but he notice the lack of the waterbending girl. The gears started to wind up faster as he started to examine the site for a single discrepancy that could give him a clue of Katara's whereabouts.

"Katara was here", he mumbled loudly as he continued to walk around making sure to not leave out any small details.

"Ok, Ben. How do you know that?"

He looked at the bushes and trees until turning back, spilling the beans, "Um…I know that because I woke up in the middle of the night and saw Katara training…with the waterbending scroll."

"Waterbending scroll? Wait, do you mean the one from the pirates?" His eyes said it all, not needing a confirming nod.

"Then the pirates must have her, right now!" Suki concluded until he saw the teen kneel down raising the damning evidence in a form of a piece of paper thought to be the scroll, but it was completely different.

"No, it's much worst." The paper was the same color as the wanted poster of the alien hero, and if that wasn't enough, it's description detailed the capture of Katara and where to meet them. "We have to hurry."

…

Katara was woken up by the patter of military boots seeing Prince Zuko's campsite was swarmed with Fire Nation soldiers with the Prince waiting with his signature bitter look. Feeling her hands and body restricted made her remembered her current predicament after last night; she was captured by the banished prince to be used as a bargaining chip against Ben, and is currently tied to a tree. She really wished she learned more waterbending to give the prince and piece of her own mind.

"I wish you could excuse my nephew's impatient nature", the elder Firebender informed Katara surprising the young waterbender with his sudden appearance. Iroh had his back to the nearest tree studying the contents of the scroll.

"Well, your nephew isn't making it any easier", raddling the rope emphasizing her point, "by the way, why are you interested with the scroll?" There was a smile on Iroh's face enjoying a lively conversation.

"It's always good to study the culture of the other nations to improve oneself. Just because I'm from the Fire Nation doesn't excuse ignorance for the other nations." Katara was silenced by the old man's wisdom and calm demeanor towards the waterbender. Naturally, she saw the firebenders in this wrathful persona reflecting the destructive nature of their bending. Uncle Iroh could just be showing a façade, but why put in the effort for her.

"Besides, I really like the pictures as well. Hahaha", he laughed lightening the mood. Katara gave a small chuckle at the old man's sense of humor. He was the contrast of the Fire Nation dogma.

His nephew was a different story.

"Your nephew should learn a thing or two from you."

"Ha, ha, I believe so as well", Iroh continued laughing. The former general's swiped a happy tear from his eyes and started to show a more stoic look after he looked right in front of the campsite seeing the man of the hour.

"I came like you wanted." Her attention, too, turned to her front seeing the green jacket teen. His eyes and posture shown he meant business confronting the prince's gaze with conviction.

"Ben!"

"Don't worry, Katara. I'll get you out of this", he reassured her, but his view of the waterbender was soon blocked by the banished prince.

"I'll release the girl if you surrender yourself to me." Ben was examining his surroundings; he saw the Fire Nation grunts starting to encircle him, the banished prince looking just as impatient as ever, and upon closer look, the elder-looking firebender soon removed himself near Katara's presence leaving two soldiers for the task to make sure she couldn't escape.

Perfect…

"I have a better preposition for you."

Zuko's eyes turned more cold and sharper, "and what preposition would that be?"

"You let Katara free, and we agree to go our separate ways forever", he said nonchalantly. His serious frown soon turned into a smirk almost like everything was going according to the teen's plan, and Zuko didn't know how true that fact was until he turned back to his prisoner.

He saw the two firebenders knocked out on the ground with the Kyoshi Warrior loosening the rope on Katara's hands, feet, and torso. "You gave us a scare, Katara. Don't worry I'll get you out of this soon."

"No!" His nostrils exhaled steam and fired a fistful of flames towards the girls.

Suki saw the size of the fireball fueled from the sudden rage and anger from the prince knowing full well it wasn't going to leave it's targeted unharmed without a serious burn. She had no choice. Katara wasn't released from her imprisonment, and Ben wasn't able to prevent him from firing the blast, initially.

She clenched her teeth and brought her back toward the incoming flames protecting Katara. No matter her warrior upbringing, she would be lying if she said she wasn't terrifying of the consequence, but the opposite would have hurt her even more. She prepared herself to feel the painful heat, but it felt more like… a cool feeling.

Ben…

Blue eyes met red seeing the familiar red-exoskeleton hero. "Water Hazard!" The aquatic alien fired his dual nozzles intercepting Zuko's firebending with a form of a little waterbending himself.

"It was only a preposition. You shouldn't have blown a fuse over it." The Osirian didn't have a visible mouth, but the prince could tell he had a larger smirk, and that only infuriated him to no end.

Suki pulled herself back to reality and continued at the ropes seeing the hot-headed firebender was now solely focused on his quarry. The Fire Nation grunts joined their leader with a few outliers actually being smart in keeping the prisoner under their control.

Her hands became more sporadic in trying to release Katara before the grunts could get to them first, but it looked like the latter was the more plausible. _How tight did they make these ropes?!_

Frustrated, she turned facing the duo firebenders. Revealing the war fans, she threw them aimed at their feet causing them to stop in pain grasping their wounds. _That will stop them…and… got it!_

"Thanks, Suki!"

"Don't thank me, yet" she replied giving back the water-filled pouch back to its rightful owner.

"I heard you been training extra hard on your waterbending. Ready for some last minute sparring", Suki said looking at the firebenders. Katara saw what her friend was referring seeing the firebenders currently causing a small nuisance with their male friend.

Katara gave a determined nod to her Kyoshi friend, "Let's go."

…

Ben as Water Hazard kept intercepting the prince's fire with his water stream and occasionally fired at the few fonder soldiers that were slightly more adept in firebending. "Face it, Scar. We been going this dance for some time now! You aren't going to win now or ever!" The prince wasn't going to take the insult and kept firing at the Osirian until he was forced to block feeling the pressure of the water stream increasing and increasing until finally, he felt his feet float above the ground. The prince collided back-first at the nearest tree cementing the hero's winning streak.

Suki and Katara entered the brawl with Suki jumping on the faces of the leg-injured grunts to give her a quick leap toward her fallen war fans. A Fire Nation grunt that has shown promise fired at the alien hero and was able to evade his water guns until he felt some unusual pressure on his leg.

He looked down seeing a tentacle of water gripped on his ankle forced him on the ground eating dirt. The grunt couldn't catch a break as he was thrown in the river. Katara kept the pressure targeting firebenders of opportunity, but was showing exhaustion understandably from the lack of proper sleep and continued punishment from her training.

Still, her determination kept her going, albeit with a limit.

Unfortunately, there was still a firebender who never understood the concept of limits or quitting. A ball of fire registered in her mind, and hastily waterbend a thin shield knocking her back to the floor.

"Katara!" She brought herself showing she it wasn't serious. Water Hazard ran to Katara, but a ball of fire got in the middle of them.

"Do you think that will be enough?!" One of Zuko's flames struck the Osirian showing no char or visible damage. No matter the disadvantages, it seemed the prince wasn't out of the fight, yet. Water Hazard cracked his knuckles.

"Ready for round *Beep* *Beep* oh man…" Ben grumbled seeing the Omnitrix timing out on the most crucial moment. He wasn't going to let the Omnitrix dictate this fight giving a stance similar to one Gwen taught him.

"Ok, let's go against each other mono to mono-Hmmp!" Ben was forcibly brought down by a mystery assailant. If the situation couldn't get any worst, he couldn't bring his hands to front of his body realizing they were tied.

"Finally found you kid." Great…a voice he was familiar with the whole fiasco yesterday. He turned his head as much as his captor allowed revealing the same lanky rugged-chin man from the ship. He completely forgot about hiding from the pirates!

"Hey, boss! I got the kid!" The rest of the pirate crew emerged from the bushes and trees' shadows with the all-important captain in the front. The man's stink eye saw the teen's malicious glare and then back to his crew mate.

"Well! What are you waiting for! Get your butt over here!" The man showed a look of detest from his boss's tone not enjoying the treatment he was experiencing. "Can't show a little consideration after getting this stupid brat", he mumbled.

The low-rank man wasn't having a good day; first, he was delegated to front salesman, and now was being scolded by his captain, and that wasn't going to be last misfortune. That came in a form of a foot landing square in the face by Suki.

Ben's immediate rescue wasn't exactly comfortable as he kissed the ground, yet again. "Ugh…thanks, Suki." The Kyoshi Warrior had an embarrassed smile seeing her clumsy rescue, "Sorry, Ben." There was flicker of flames coming near her field of vision forcing her to move back seeing the vengeful prince looking like he was going to erupt the ground in flames.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The fire in his palms erupted in vigorous energy, scaring the alien teen who was in his most vulnerable predicament. He brought his hand behind his body ready to release a torrent of flames at the fallen hero only to see a thick fog of smoke blanketing his vision making it harder to see or breath.

 _Firebenders, pirates, Katara formally kidnapped, and now a smokescreen!_

"Ok, the situation is getting too crazy even for me", Ben admitted turning his head to the lanky man smiling at his handiwork throwing several smokeballs to the ground blanketing the entire site in a thick smoke vapor going as far as to reach the nearby trees and river.

Seeing the man's gaze turned back to him quickly made his attempt at running away. The lanky man pursued him, but was then brought back down from colliding with someone. He couldn't see who was responsible on account of the smoke he threw!

The rest of fight couldn't be called really a fight and instead, more like, a frantic version of free-for-all. The capture of the teen became purely chaotic as firebenders, pirates, and the trio were forced to fight inside the thick smoke with the visibility of an arm's length causing allies to strike each other in friendly fire.

Katara used her waterbending on the firebenders attempting to recapture her, and accidently struck Suki's torso making her collide into a nearby pirate. "Sorry."

Ben still had his hands restricted made him a sitting duck as he scurried around the battlefield coming into a hair inch from a pirate's cutlass or a firebender's flames. The close calls only motivated him to quicken his pace.

 _Sure! The Valley of Lost Souls had thick fog, but at least he wasn't fighting for his life!_

"And where do you think you're going?" Ben internally cursed seeing the Zuko closing in on him even firebending around him not caring that some of the unfortunate victims were a couple of his own men.

He immediately bolted feeling a tingling from the hairs on his arm feeling the sudden increase of heat. He turned his head slightly to see a fire blast graze his left shoulder. He owed the miss to his incredible luck after realizing Zuko only missed his mark because a pirate collided with his shoulder causing his aim to slant.

Zuko bolted in pursuit was forced to leap back seeing a cutlass enter his peripheral. The pirate captain emerged from the smoke resorting for another bounty-the bounty of a banished prince. *Squawk!*

Running in hope of escaping the smoke cloud, he felt a presence of another individual. He hoped it was Katara or Suki as he turned his head seeing no one. It only got more mysteriousness after he felt a loosening around his hands.

He saw the rope was broken, but it didn't look like it was caused by a metal blade and instead notice burn marks on the area of separation. He didn't put too much thought because he had more pressing matters and that was survival and grabbing the girls to get away from this crazy brawl.

 _Ok, Omnitrix. I hope you are on my side right now._

The emerald light pierced the smoke as the combatants saw the ground enveloped in a shadow. They all looked up with dilated eyelids seeing a silhouette of a large animal above their fuzzy vision. They soon felt an intense gust of wind dissipating the last of the smoke revealing a green dragon fitting in Fire Nation lore, Blitzwing.

Zuko looked at the flying beast not with fear, but with wraith knowing any chance of capturing the shapeshifting brat was lost as it soon ascended into the sky along with the Waterbender and Kyoshi Warrior who were no longer among the ground.

Taking one last bellow, Prince Zuko struck the pirate captain and his associates before they retreat seeing a losing battle in their future. They all scurried away from the vicinity of his blood-red vision. "How did he get out of his restraints!?"

"His friends must have untangled him", his old-wised uncle gave his two cents. Iroh had his care-free smile figured he didn't participate in the fiasco. He placed a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder before seeing his nephew pick up something from the battlefield.

"Come on, uncle. I know a person who can help us track down the shapeshifter." Zuko moved in a huff grasping a piece of green garment in his hands. "We can't lose his trail."

Iroh just gave a small chuckle and started walking alongside his nephew enjoying the morning sun, "Of course, Prince Zuko."

…

"What we've been through was insane!" Suki stretched after Ben dropped them at a safe spot. She could see cut marks on the armored plates on top of her green warrior robe. Katara showed no signs of injuries owing her thanks to her waterbending allowing her to stay at a range from the pirates and fought more evenly against the firebenders. Ben transforming back notice there was slash marks on his favorite green jacket almost severing the bottom portion.

"That's going to take a lot of stitches' the hero thought before turning back.

"Nice save with both Katara and I. You were really amazing." The non-bender blushed happy for her accomplishment against not only the firebenders but also the pirates, simultaneously.

The appreciated teen soon turned his attention to the waterbender seeing a face of hesitation looking almost afraid of the teen's critique. She was nervous wondering if her bending was enough. Was her non-stop training enough for her to feel confident in her bending?

"Saying you're 'amazing' feels like an understatement…" Katara looked up in surprise with her blue eyes looking into the teen's sincere green eyes. "You practiced all night… never giving up no matter how tired you were, and… to tell you truth I was in awe. Still, the only word I can come up with is amazing."

Emotions where flooding the young waterbender's mind bring her close to tears. Finally, she heard the words she desired to be heard from her home-the words of encouragement about never surrendering her dreams.

Ben could see her emotions betraying any attempt of hiding itself before walking to her and bringing her in an embrace. Suki only smiled for her friend's happiness and notice Ben motioning her to come near as well. It became a team embrace solidifying any doubts of her place in the team.

"We all have are faults but that is why we pick up each other as a team." Wiping away stray tears from her eyes and face, she looked at the alien hero and Kyoshi Warrior with a relieved smile. She only wished she didn't lose the waterbending scroll back with the pirates.

She wasn't the only wishing for it too, seeing Ben's face a little down over losing the scroll that helped bring Katara this far in understanding her bending and heritage. _Maybe I should sneak away at night and try to reclaim the scroll._ He removed his battered jacket organizing his thoughts until they were no longer necessary.

He notice something falling out of his upper pockets completely unharmed from the fight and unrolled the paper realizing it was the waterbending scroll. _How did it…?!_

"The waterbending scroll!" Ben could see the glimmer in her eyes looking at the recovered scroll. "How did you get it!?"

Ben was hard pressed to give a logical answer. For one, he never saw the waterbending scroll after that night so if he wanted to grab it, he wouldn't have the slightest clue of where to start. His mind soon rewind back to the time when his shackles were broken; the fog was so thick that he couldn't get a good look at his savior. Whoever it was, that was the best opportunity.

"I must have snatched it in the confusion from the smoke" he lied laughing at the sudden fortune. Katara dive any deeper and instead brought the teen in another embrace. His body shook a little not expecting it.

"Thank you." His face felt like it was on fire hearing her voice. It was more soft and sweet and…very beautiful. _No, no…_ Not wanting to have these thoughts any longer removed himself from her hug, backs to the girls' eyes trying to lower the heat on his face.

 _Maybe it isn't such a bad thing._


	9. Chapter 9: Jet

**Hello readers! It has certainly been a while since I updated. I'm very sorry about the long delay, and I hate it too. Many readers enjoy this story and I want to provide the content. This is a pretty lengthy chapter. I would like to know if the chapter is too long, too short; does it feel like there is extra information not needed. I would like to know.**

 **Anyways on with the chapter. There is a OC organization in the Fire Nation, and I hope you like it. They will make it harder for Ben to succeed. Another OC is a new alien. There will be more information on the alien at the end of the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Ben 10 or Avatar the Last Airbender brand or name. Any characters in the story with the exception of the OCs are not my creation. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.**

 **X**

 **X**

Fire Nation generals and admirals congregate annually to the War Room. The room's only source of light being the organic flames near the walls. The entire world at full view in the center as the commanding officers look down at the world. Their ideas, knowledge, and instincts are the stepping stones of how the world will change through their actions. Looking down at the officers and the world sat Fire Lord Ozai.

Today wasn't that usual meeting.

Currently, sitting down shoulder-to-shoulder were four individuals. All looking down at the world.

The first sat to the left of his two fellow comrades. The man's high stature and ruthless battle strategies earned him the position of as Fire Nation High General and Chief of Staff. His tactics and cunning earned praise from all ranks, but it came with hardships and anxieties from the battlefield causing the hair on his head, beard and whisker-like mustache to turn a ghostly grey. This man was High General Bujing.

The next man sat to at the rightmost. He had a similar height to the high general, but saying he had the man's charisma was stretching to the extreme. What he lacked in battlefield experience is compensated by his expertise in diplomacy, and that has rewarded the man with some interesting toys the High General would dream of. He was War Minister Qin.

The last sat in the center, and he had the most light-hearted tone of them all despite being in the presence of the Fire Lord who was sitting in the upper level in his chair. Unlike, the previous two, he still had his young and youthful black hair. The man, currently stoking his beard while fanning the sweat of his forehead, was the Commander of the Crimson Phoenix, Commander Li.

"General Bujing, how is our invasion fleet progressing?" The Fire Lord's voice finally broke the silence in the low-lit room. The general's forehead was filled with sweat and anxiety as he cleared his throat with the gazes of his two fellow officers and the Fire Lord on him. He moved the Fire Nation Navy pieces to the direction of the north.

"The War Fleet is progressing upon schedule and will soon begin Water Nation operations in the coming weeks." The Fire Lord gaze at the anxious general before turning his head to the perspiring minister.

"What about the technological progress on your end, War Minister Qin?" The antsy man sloppily raised himself also clearing his throat. His shaken finger pointed at the northern part of the Earth Kingdom territory.

"T-The man c-continues to prove useful for our m-military war effort, Fire Lord Ozai!" Fire Lord appeared satisfied and motioned the man to sit down. His golden eyes soon turned to the center at the laid-back man.

"I have heard reports of this shapeshifter who can transform into these mysterious creatures capable of fighting equally against our firebenders." Fire Lord Ozai was obviously not a fan of failure feeling like the room suddenly lost a few degrees of heat. Both the War Minister and High General looked at their colleague with anxious looks, but it appeared Li didn't get the mood.

"Yes, I have heard of these reports as well", Commander Li replied still fanning his sweaty forehead. Both men closed their eyes knowing the worst idea was to look away. Fire Lord Ozai stared at the commander. His eyes attempting to find a single hint of weakness. Soon, the hint of poison was soon remove from his tone much to the men's shock.

"Send a message to your operatives to be vigilant for this boy. The order is captured alive or dead. Neither is a priority." Bujing and Qin looked at Commander Li for his response and it was the calmest of the three.

"Consider it done, my lord."

…

 _The scene was all too familiar to the citizens on the outer borders of the Earth Kingdom. No place left seeing their once proud village now crumbled in a charred mess. From the townhall to the residents' houses are now a black ash. Very few are left alive to hear the final march of the Fire Nation army onwards to the next village and the next, and the next until they make their way to the Great Walls of Ba Sing Se._

 _The last survivor hid in the last bush untouched from the Firebenders' flames, and looked with watery eyes seeing his friends and family sharing the same fate as the wooden buildings with him shouldering the burden of knowing the horrific events that transpired._

" _Found one." Those words brought the worst fears to life as the boy looked up in horror seeing the firebender pulling his fist back with the other aiming at the child. Defeat was left in the boy's thoughts, shutting his eyes closed waiting for him to meet the same fate as the others._

 _He heard the soldier's exhaled breath as the flames came towards him. His death came instant not even feeling his skin, bones, or even hair scorched. The boy didn't think dying by the hands of a firebender will be this quick and painless…unless he didn't meet his end._

 _Believing in the impossible, he opened his eyes seeing the firebender on the ground with his savior clad in black from the sun's rays obstructing the young boy's vision._

" _What the firebenders has done to your village was very tragic. Because of that, you have no reason to entertain my offer, but I can give you a new home."_

"…"

" _You don't want to die here."_

 _The boy shook his head._

" _Then will you please entertain my offer."_

…

Red and orange soon overtook the clear blue sky signaling to the gang night was soon coming as Blitzwing started to descend below the treetops. The trio has made it a habit of sleeping near the woods and this night was no different.

"I'll go look around to make sure we aren't near any Fire Nation posts." The girls gave a nod already setting up camp. The teen disappearing into the foliage. The impressive height of the trees and branches blocked most of the twilight shine giving the illusion of a moon-less night. The sight was impressive. He could see a mosquito land on his exposed neck. If only he could say the same about the forest's inhabitants.

He smacked a mosquito attempting a meal on his neck.

So far so good. The teen didn't see any smoke trails or any other indicators of a campfire, but then again, the trees didn't make it easy. Still, it looks likes the gang was in the clear and could sleep soundly.

He smacked another.

"So far, we are making good time heading to the Northern Water Tribe…I think…", the teen muttered.

And another.

Ok…the forest critters were starting to get under the brunette's skin or on his skin, to be more precise. "Get away you stupid Mosquitos!

He kept swatting the mosquitos. It was getting ridiculous.

I'll go Heatblast if I have to." The mosquitos didn't get the message and continued their onslaught causing the teen to sigh. "Well…on the bright side. It looks like there…is…no…firebenders…" He stopped after going through another bush.

His green irises saw Fire Nation soldiers huddling near their campfire. Just his luck, the young hero came across a Fire Nation Army campsite. The benders looked at the intruder in silence with some slowing chewing their meal while others just stopped completely, having their loaf of bread in their mouths.

They all quickly turned their left seeing a tree with a couple of wanted posters, and saw Ben's square in the middle. Ben mimicked their head tilt keeping the silence of the soldiers were exhibiting towards the boy.

"Well it's good to see you guys, but I got to go!" Ben fast greeted the firebenders and ran the opposite direction. He preferred not to fight them seeing he has been transporting his team for almost a full day and was already tired. Thank you Omnitrix, for not timing out during their flights.

Just as fast as his escape, his entire world was turned upside down, literally. He felt a sudden tug on his foot that sent the brunette up into the trees. Great…he was caught in a trap meant for hunting animals.

It didn't take long for the soldiers to reach him and they all looked at the hanging hero perplexed. Whoever set the trap, Ben could already guess it wasn't them. Nevertheless, surprise turned to extreme fortune as one revealed a rope at the teen.

"Maybe we could strike a deal, anyone?" The grunts' toothy grins spelled the opposite.

Soon, the rope hit the ground with the holder grasping his hand in pain.

"Ben!" Soon another firebender was side swiped only able to get a sight of the assailant's white face paint and green warrior outfit.

One other firebender conjured fire in his hands ready to retaliate against the female warrior, but saw the fire soon die out in his hands. Katara soon pulled the firebender with the whip and threw him into a tree.

She's been improving.

Suki was ready to throw her fan cutting the rope holding their friend, but was soon intersected by another firebender. Her eyes turn sharp, closing her fan and intersecting the bender's punch again leaving another to relish with the pain before being kicked by the Kyoshi Warrior.

It was Katara's turn. Her whip aimed at the rope before sidestepping from an advancing firebender and capture him with her whip. Her eyes equally sharp, not enjoying the distraction.

Ben had no choice and begin to browse the selection wheel; good thing he has experience in making quick decisions while upside down.

 _Ok Omnitrix, I'm hoping for Diamond Head._ Seeing the right alien, he smacked the Omnitrix as his body soon transform in the toughest material in the universe. His skin began to harden as his arms and legs soon turned into hardened diamond-like crystals. His torso and face soon turned as well as exhibiting the same durable pale green crystals. Lastly, was the black and white jumpsuit, two sharp crystals on his backs and the Omnitrix symbol on the left side of his chest.

"Diamond Head! Yes!" The Petrosapien uttered, releasing himself from his sheer weight. The Firebenders frozen in place looking up at a creature that towered any normal human.

Fear now turned to motivation as the firebenders fought for survival hurling fireball after fireball at Diamond Head. An idea came to the alien hero's head. Reforging his hands into hardened blades, aimed through the center and sliced the fire in half.

Ben smiled. "Cool."

The firebenders didn't look at it in a similar light. They were quacking in their boots and was only getting worse with the Petrosapien starting to close the distance. Extending the blade for full view, his head motioned at the opposite direction.

"Your campsite is back there."

The firebenders look close to wetting themselves scurried off. Soon the firebenders sparring against both girls caught sight of their retreating comrades and the giant hand sword from Diamond Head, and got the idea.

Katara breathed a sigh of relief and brought her water back into the pouch with Suki following suit, holstering her fans. They both looked at the crystal alien. "Is that alien made out of that rock candy the crazy king trapped us in?"

Ben looked blankly until turning his attention at his hand blade. "You know it kinda looks like the rock candy being the same color and look, but no, it's not. This is the strongest material in the universe."

 _An alien with a body made out of the strongest material in the universe! How can anyone defeat that!_ Both girls tried to comprehend. "That's amazing!"

He scratched the back of his head at their praise. "It's nothing. He's one of my favorite al-!" His mind couldn't fathom the last part of that word. His gaze soon turned to the back of Katara seeing a rouge firebender pulling his arm back.

 _Why is there a firebender!?_ His sight turned to the bloody wound on his hand. It must have been one of the first soldiers Suki struck down. The girls saw Ben's eyes wide from shock.

"Katara!" Katara could see Diamond Head reforged his hand aimed behind her. She realized the reason. She didn't need to turn around to know she was in danger. She tried her best to sidestep hand ready to bend the water out of her pouch.

She didn't have the reaction time for it.

She felt Diamond Head's projectile whiz past her striking the firebender in his sleeve pinning him to the wall. She gazed back at Ben seeing a blank look.

Ben wasn't the one that saved her.

"Nice work, Longshot", the commending voice came from the tree lines. The boy revealed himself jumping down from the high trees keeping a twig in his mouth. In his hands were dual hook swords with a weak glow reflecting off the blades by the remaining light source that could pierce the heavy tree lines. It showed the impressive craftsman of the weapon.

Soon more figures appeared from the tree lines with one donning a bow signaling he was the one who saved Katara. The pinned firebender looked at his dire situation and pulled the arrow out from the tree. He scurried back faster than his colleagues.

The same twig connoisseur looked at the fleeing bender with a lowered brow. "That's a shame." Ben heard his whisper. He sounded disappointed.

His stare and voice quickly changed, sounded livelier toward the alien hero. "So, you are the guy on that picture. Wow! I honestly didn't think the details were true." He stepped forward, one hand in the direction of his team. "The name's Jet and these are my Freedom Fighters."

The trio looked at his four companions. The first was named Pipsqueak and ironically, he was the largest of the four. Towering his friends and Ben's trio, he was rather large and muscular as Ben notice his weapon being a simple wooden log. It must have taken some impressive strength to wield and use it as a weapon.

"Nice to meet you." His voice was as deep as his height.

Soon the next member introduce himself, climbing off Pipsqueak's shoulder. Diamond Head looked down at the 8-year old boy with a blank expression. There was only one thing swirling in the alien hero's mind after seeing the young warrior.

 _Are they sure they didn't get their names mixed up?_ The boy introduced himself as The Duke and like what Ben can see, he was rather short-stature able to stand on his friend's shoulder. If that wasn't the only indication, his helmet which was taken from a defeated Fire Nation soldier was becoming lopsided.

"How's it going?" Duke greeted. His voice, like everything was a dichotomy of his friend.

The third male introduced himself as Smellerbee. His height was in the middle between Pipsqueak and The Duke, and had a more battle-ready clothing than the former. His black undershirt was protected with a brown protected vest with protection on his shoulders. His sharp gaze and simplistic face paint in the form of two diagonal stripes on each side of his cheeks displayed it. The icing on the cake was the three swords on his back. You didn't want to mess with him.

Smellerbee gave an acknowledge nod at the alien hero.

Jet looked with pride at his fellow fighters before turning to his closest and silent partner. "And lastly, is the one who's aim has saved us several times, Longshot." His large straw-hat raised allowing the gang to meet his gaze. Silent as he was deadly with his aim, his clothing resembling a Water Tribe garment with the addition of a red tattered cloak.

"No kidding. Thanks for saving Katara back there." He responded to Ben's praise. A simple nod hiding his face underneath his hat.

"He prefers to have his actions speak louder than his words." Jet informed. Diamond Head nodded before being engulfed in the emerald light.

"My name is Ben Tennyson, and this is Suki and Katara", he shook his Jet's hand before directing his hand to the Kyoshi Warrior and the waterbender.

Both girls waved at the Freedom Fighters with Katara specifically waving to the silent archer. She hopes she can repay her gratitude to him. She noticed his straw-hat lowering down. She wondered if he looked up to see her greeting.

…

Night soon overtook evening, and now the trio venture in the forest with the Freedom Fighters as their guide. Right in front was both Jet and Ben conversing, getting to know each other.

"So, what are you human, spirit- something else?"

Ben chuckled. "It's complicated, but I am human."

"Complicated, you say? Like a different world?"

"Something like that."

Jet amused look switched from the alien hero to his coming vision. Up in the trees appeared structures made out of wood. Those structures resembling tents while others, block-shape. The community of homes were linked by wooden planks almost like a road. The trio looked with wide-eyes. A smirk appeared on Jet's lips. "Ben, Katara, and Suki, welcome to our home."

The center of their home sat small bonfire with all the members rallying around it. Numbering around the thirties, it was jaw-dropping at the amount joined under the cause.

"This is amazing…"

Jet's eyes shined with pride. Through his leadership, he rallied survivors around the Earth territories stolen from the Fire Nation, and brought them together for this righteous cause. Their base is just the cherry on top.

The trio joined the Freedom Fighters around the bonfire. Food was prepared and ready to serve.

Ben happily accepted the small catfish. "Tastes good, isn't it? There's a lake near hear that some of our Freedom Fighters fish. They used to live in a fishing village." Ben hummed in reply and satisfaction.

"They have an eye for great fish and cooking." Ben complimented and finished his dinner before he turned to Jet who also finished.

"So, you said before you called yourselves the Freedom Fighters?"

"Yep. Like I said before, they used to live in a fishing village. Others have lived in cities, small towns, or even mining towns, but all of us has lost that life a long time ago."

Ben looked at Jet with a saddened gaze. "I'm sorry to hear that." Jet shook his head.

"It's okay. We moved on and with everyone else's help, we are moving forward. Hoping to bring freedom to other villagers from the Fire Nation."

Ben looked at Jet then to the bonfire, his voice filled with hope. "That's good."

The Kyoshi Warrior was a few yards away from them with her own conversation.

"And you were the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. You must be a great warrior." Smellerbee said beamingly.

The Duke, Pipsqueak and Smellerbee were hearing Suki's tales; her life on Kyoshi Island, her training as a fan-wielding warrior, and lastly about the Kyoshi Warriors, themselves. They were at awe, but not as star struck as Smellerbee, who's eyes glowed with radiance, hearing about the fighters. The all-female warriors capable of protecting their island against the Fire Nation with the agility of a snake, and their unbending determination. They were true warriors.

"Thank you for the compliment"-Suki smiled at the fellow war-painted fighter- "I always try to live up to that honor." She looked at her war fans with pride. Suki's few seconds of fame shifted to her new lively friend as she looked at his three swords on his back.

"I can also tell you must be a great warrior as well. It must have taken a lot of practice to wield those blades." Smellerbee, hearing her compliment, looked blankly at his swords being blushing from realization.

"Oh, no! I'm not that great of a warrior compared to you, Suki!" Smellerbee retorted laughing to cover his embarrassment. Suki giggled.

Longshot was sitting to the far left examining his arrow tips, checking their sharpness. Katara can see the silent archer was in his own world oblivious to the smiles and laughter from everyone else. She attempted to enter his world.

"Hello." He took his eyes off examining his bow's strings and looked at the waterbender. His brown eyes met blue as she took him away from his world. He could hear the laughs. It was short-lived as he left that world.

Katara looked at him with surprise before feeling a hand on her shoulder. Jet murmured, "He can be shy towards strangers." She turned at the archer confirming Jet's words; he wasn't gazing anywhere near them and instead drifted back into his world. Katara gave a small sigh. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder.

"He wasn't the only who was impressive in the evening." Katara was caught off guard. Jet's eyes fully aligned with Katara's. "You were amazing back there. Fighting off multiple Fire Nation soldiers using your waterbending. You looked like a master back there", he continued. Her face blushed.

"It was nothing." She sloppily replied.

"You too as well, Suki. I never seen other female warriors' other than Smellerbee fight like that." It was like a lightning rod going across the trio with realization. "Wait a second?! Smellerbee is a girl?!" Ben said in shock.

Smellerbee took offense to his tone. "Of course, I'm a girl! You thought I was a boy!?" They couldn't defend their claims. Her sharp eyes dulled and her shoulders drooped in defeat. Both the Duke and Pipsqueak patted her shoulders. "People will tell in the future."

She still felt defeated. "Somehow I doubt that." Scratch that, you didn't want to mess with _her_. Ben's focus on Smellerbee was short-lived after he had his priorities in check. He turned to see Katara and Jet laughing. Katara still showing a hint of red.

 _It's all complimenting about her waterbending. I mean, Suki and I do that all the time. Jet is no different._

He turned back at them. His irritation knew no bound.

"Can I have a second helping?"

…

" _Your aim has been improving." The boy, now a couple years older, was praised seeing the results of his training. With three arrows and three targets, he got all bullseyes. The arrows piercing the small red circle of the targets._

"…"

" _Hahaha, you haven't been much as a talker as you were before." The person walked to see the results of the targets up close, slowly nudging the arrowhead out of the wooden target. Seeing the embedded mark, he whistled at the boy's handiwork._

" _You know", he continued, "the silent types are the ones who have the most to say about the world."_

"…"

" _Tell me if you may, what do you want to see change in this world?"_

…

Green eyes opened in a quick motion like he escaped from a nightmare. Ben looked up at the tree lines, seeing the small faint of moonlight. It was extremely peaceful. It didn't last long when he suddenly heard the faint sound of movement.

The next sound came from a string when he quickly turned to see the introverted archer. His brown eyes gaze coldly at Ben's, and his bow fully drawn, the arrow pointed directly at the teen.

It was like time just stopped with Ben not knowing what events turned into this situation. He could see Longshot's dead stare gazing at the stunned hero until he made a silencing motion with his finger keeping tension on the bow's string, further confusing him. It was until Ben heard rustling sounds to his right to see what Longshot was aiming.

Was it the firebenders ambushing Ben and the Freedom Fighters in an act of revenge for the afternoon or was it something else? The rustling suddenly stopped with the bushes opening revealing orange fur and a tail. Longshot lowered his bow seeing the sneaky fox reveal itself before retreating back into the foliage.

Both guys exhaled a breath with them exchanging another glance. Longshot was the first to break the stare with him moving his sights to the ground below keeping his bow half-drawn. He had the role of being overwatch during the night. Ben could tell he was very effective.

Ben kept a stare of indifference a little longer at Longshot. He didn't return Ben's gaze and instead focused on the ground. Giving up, he gave a long yawn before going back to sleep.

It happened for a split second. Longshot gave one last look at the sleeping hero before turning back to his duties.

…

Morning rose and with morning, came routine patrols. The Freedom Fighters started the morning making sure there weren't any stray Firebenders near their home. It made perfect sense in Ben's mind, but what didn't make sense was why he was only paired with Suki while Katara was paired with Jet!

"Hmm…" Suki could hear Ben's sounds of annoyance. It wasn't too hard to find out what was bothering her friend. It was interesting for Suki to see this side of Ben. He must be really jealous of Jet's forwardness with their waterbending friend.

" _Heck, maybe he wants both of you."_ That single sentence rang in her subconscious bringing it to the forefront of her mind. It was back then at Roku's Temple with one cheeky clone. A faint of red soon turned darker as Suki was pondering over Ben's more direct and shameless clone.

 _Still, that clone wasn't anything like Ben._

"Hello, earth to Suki."

 _Maybe it's just an extreme version of just a small trait from him, but then again, most of the other clones acted more in line of our Ben._

"Hey Suki, are you there."

 _Come to think of it, he did say Ben would be hesitant of making the first move. Does that mean he's not completely sure or just for our sake?_

"Suki!"

"Ah, yes!" She jumped looking at his friend waving his hand in a side-to-side motion.

Ben raised an eyebrow from her sudden jitter, "Do you have something on your mind? You were in a little bit of daze."

 _This is my chance to confirm my thoughts. All I have to do is play it off._

She gazed, smugly, back at the brunette. "Just like you a moment ago." She mentally face-palmed herself. _Not like that!_

Suki couldn't get the answer the way she wanted, but she did notice Ben scratching the back of his neck, embarrassingly. That was a good sign at least.

"No, it's a little bit different." Ben making sure his tone wasn't wavering. Suki's brow lowered ready to kick it up a notch. Her lips quivered before standing firm.

"Were you thinking about Katara?"

His entire face drew a blank. She was right on the mark. "What?! No, no! It wasn't about Katara." Suki kept her smile.

"Ok, ok, maybe a little." Ben half-admitted.

"You don't like that Jet is being very forward with Katara, aren't you?" Ben didn't try to verbally refute her. "You know she is only acting like that because he complimented her waterbending."

"I-I know that."

"Besides, her main dream right now is to train at the Northern Water Tribe"- Suki began to walk ahead of Ben before turning- "and I don't think Jet could sway her dreams."

Ben's face brightened. "Ya, you're right. Come on, we should head back, telling them it's all clear." Suki nodded. Ben couldn't see her expression, but she wanted to kick herself. _Couldn't go in for the kill._

Back on the other end of the forest was said waterbender with the equally-criticized leader of the Freedom Fighter. Jet leading the way, hook blades in hand, making sure they were safe from any Firebenders. Katara examined the sides. She was more nervous than Jet, mainly because of her inadequate knowledge of the forest. Jet, on the other hand, knew it like the back of his twig.

"We are almost there, Katara." Jet smiled trying to ease the silence. She wanted to know why Jet requested her, alone. Her answer came in the form of a large empty land completely free from trees, bushes, and other vegetation. She looked at the multiple holes on the ground. Right near the multiple holes was a river, however, almost completely void of water.

"Where are we?"

"This area houses water underground making it harder for us to access. With the Firebenders recently arriving, it has made it harder to distinguish all the forest fires. We have been running low on water needed to extinguish those fires, and we don't want to risk our drinkable source."

Katara felt the pain by the actions of the Firebenders. The hardships were all known to the Water Tribe girl and it saddened her. "That's horrible."

"It no longer doesn't have to be." Jet closed the distance and raised her head, fingers guiding her chin upwards catching their eyes on each other. It made Katara's heart race. "With your waterbending, you can help us change that."

Her speeding heart soon slowed abruptly realizing his request. She distanced herself, her gaze away from Jet and her hands now playing with the stray strands near her face. "I… don't know if I can do that. I never bended water where I can't see before." This was on another league from her own. She has barely began mastering bending water from lakes, rivers, and seas to form a water whip.

Admittedly, she has gotten better at the water whip, helping her gain more confidence in her bending. But from underground…

Her momentum, pride, and confidence can plunge faster than Icarus and his wax wings. She could feel warmth in her hands. Jet held her hands with his gently squeezing. "I know you can do this, Katara. You are a gifted waterbender. I can feel it." His words both soft and encouraging made her blush.

She quickly released her hands from Jet's before looking at the closest hole. She took a deep breath. Katara relaxed her hands and raised them very slowly. Her thoughts were entirely focus on feeling the water underground.

She found it! Continuing to raise her hands slowly, she could feel the movement of the water. It was starting to come under her control, until…

She took one more breath before forcibly raising her hands as both the waterbender and Freedom Fighter saw the hole shoot up a jet of water like a geyser. The stream started breathing a new air of life into the shallow river. Jet's smile turned more open.

"You did it Katara. I knew you were gifted." She nodded embarrassingly. Katara kept up the rhythm and momentum bringing more water to ground level seeing the water stream down to a lower elevation.

"Thank you, Katara. With the water heading down to the reservoir, we can finally help the forest and the nearby villagers." Jet closed the distance again making her blush and heart race again. Jet's smile didn't stay forever when she eventually distanced herself and started walking back.

Her face was still crimson. "We should head back." Jet brought his smile back for answer.

"Sure." They both left heading back to home base.

…

Skies were starting to turn orange, and the sun was starting to set. There was no firebenders around, mostly from the fact from yesterday's encounter. The food was being prepared, the Freedom Fighters were gathering around the center as they laughed and relaxed.

It was a good time for a walk. These were Ben's thoughts as he took a stroll hoping to help calm his irritation.

"Of course, it's great Katara being complimented for her hard work in waterbending, but it doesn't mean he should awfully forward to her."

His imagination got the better of him. He could already predict what Suki would say next. "It doesn't mean anything like that!" Imaginative Suki spoke again.

"I just feel like something about J-." His retort to his imaginative conversion with Suki came to a halt.

He quickly brought his back to a nearby tree. Steadying his breathing, he peaked to see the flirty brunette leader walking. He was going the complete opposite of the Freedom Fighters' home base.

It was going to be dark soon. Why would Jet be moving the opposite direction. Ben could see the way he was walking and examining his surroundings. He looked paranoid. Stepping with the weight of a feather and his gaze turning to the slightest sounds of trees and wild animals.

Ben was sweating. Jet almost caught him when he attempted to strafe to another tree. Jet was looking more and more suspicious by the second. Oh, did Ben wanted to become an alien, guaranteed to go undetected. Someone like Ghostfreak or Big Chill would do nicely. But, if he went hero, the emerald light would have been a dead giveaway.

Spy-007 Ben 10 version it is then. Ben tailed Jet, continuing to strafe from tree to tree, looking down making sure he doesn't step on any stray leaves. Unfortunately, Ben's hustle wasn't good enough as he gradually lost the rebel leader.

He clicked his tongue in defeat. He needed to get back to the girls with this.

…

Suki raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like he was being cautious." That wasn't the answer Ben wanted though, admittedly, he would've jumped to that conclusion, too.

"He was being a little too cautious. Fire Nation grunts didn't deserve that degree of paranoia especially, since they knew this forest from the back of their hands."

Suki had her arms crossed, her eyes up in thought, "Jet could be checking on the nearby Dam. Some of the Freedom Fighters where children of engineers. They may be checking on the Dam making sure the nearest town doesn't get flooded."

Ben copied Suki. However, his eyes were shut. "Alright, that kinda makes sense." Ben said begrudgingly agreeing with Suki.

"Be careful, Ben. Or you may become the paranoid one." Suki jested. They walked to the base's center sitting down with the other Freedom Fighters waiting on Katara. When she finally arrived, she detailed her day. Her face beamed with joy after telling the duo about her accomplishment.

"I didn't know I could bend water from below ground! I mean I thought you could only bend water you can only see, but now I can!"

"That's amazing, Katara! I don't have an alien that could anything like that!" Ben said in awe. Katara's abilities has continued to surprise the seventeenth-year old hero furthering his gratitude for learning about this world.

Suki's reaction was more controlled also giving her a warm smile. "You are slowly becoming a waterbending master. The people in the Northern Water Tribe better be careful when you arrive."

The waterbender couldn't hide her feelings. Her face bright feeling the urge of self-esteem overtake her. Ben was proud for Katara, despite Jet's flirt and forwardness. He had a hunch Katara was skipping some details.

Speaking of Jet, he still hasn't come back. Adding to Jet's disappearance, he didn't see The Duke, Pipsqueak, Smellerbee, or Longshot anywhere. The four members who Jet trusted the most. He wasn't like this.

"Excuse me, I'll be back. I need to go check on something." Ben bolted, not allowing the girls to question his motives. Suki rolled her eyes. "I'll go check up on Ben. I'll make sure he doesn't cause any trouble. Don't worry Katara, you can stay here-"

Katara wasn't going to accept that. "I'll go. I'm part of the team and I wish to support you two as well." Her words and eyes were firm in her resolution. That was what Suki was afraid of. This was between Ben and Jet, and it may get messy.

Ben no longer needed to act stealthy and transformed himself into his Kineceleran form. XLR-8 sped through the forest leaving a dust cloud of rock, sand, tree branches, and obviously dust in his wake.

What Katara said. The underground water, reservoir, and the Dam. He was fearing for the worst. When he finally arrived, he saw the five Freedom Fighters, the Dam, and barrels upon barrels dangerously closed to the Dam. It was time for fearing the worst.

Jet and Pipsqueak were hauling barrels near the Dam. From a short distance was the Duke and Smellerbee, both eyes filled with concern and worry. From a farther distance was Longshot currently attending to his arrow tips examining them thoroughly.

The Duke removed his helmet looking at Smellerbee. He wanted to speak, but he couldn't gather the courage. It was all up to his "big sister". "Jet, I don't like this plan. Even Longshot doesn't have full faith in this." The tomboyish fighter spoke up.

Jet redirected his gaze at the silent archer. His gaze just as emotionless and unreadable, his lips slightly down from his normal straight lip, and his fingers no longer caressing his arrows. Jet's demeanor turned a little less positive, and became more saddened.

"I know this is a tough decision, but I need you to trust me. This is what is needed to be done." Smellerbee couldn't fully accept his words. Longshot gave the same gaze at the leader before going back to his arrows.

Suddenly, his ears perked up hearing a loud sound only getting closer and noisier. He quickly readied his bow towards the source. He stopped and so did the rest of the Freedom Fighters after seeing the Velociraptor-like creature arriving on the scene. Jet's face beamed after releasing.

"Ben, is that you? It's nice for you to join us." Ben didn't see the joy in the current situation. His voice was stern and critical. "Jet, what is this?"

Jet's voice turned sterner in response. "This is what's needed to be done-"

"The flooding of the nearby village! That's what's needed to be done!?" Ben exclaimed.

"It's the only option! The village have been taken by the Firebenders and the villagers are being oppressed. It's better to make that sacrifice then for the Firebenders-"

"Who says you can make that choice?! Those are innocent people who only want to live a peaceful life!" Ben saw the next second vividly. He saw Jet lunged at him, hook blades in hand ready to strike the alien hero.

Ben side rolled away from the blades, completely shocked from his sudden aggression. It was the last straw. He looked through the selection wheel making sure he found the face of a Vaxasaurian. He made sure to slam the Omnitrix a little harder than usual.

His body was glowing in the emerald light. His expected massive physique soon turned more to a human height, his overbearing muscles into metallic muscle fibers, orange skin into a trio of silver, black, and green, and finally, his organic face into a more angular helmet and face gear. Protected pads guarded the shoulders, bottom half, and the sides of the helmet. The body covered predominately of a black substance of mesh and fibers with lines all over the body colored in green and silver.

"Normally, I would be thrilled of a new alien, but now would have been the time for one with more familiarity." Ben berated the Omnitrix, hinted with anger and poison. His voice sounding more metallic and digital

Jet wasn't fazed by the new alien, and instead got into his stance and lunged at the new alien. Ben reacted equally and lunged at the Freedom Fighter's leader. His fighting intent bore fruit with a blade materializing out of thin air.

The katana had a green handle covering the tang with a black rectangular guard. Lastly, was the blade bathed in spot-less silver. It was a very deadly weapon.

Both leaders collided in a standstill. Jet attempted to push back against the robotic warrior, but Ben wasn't intending to be pushed back.

Or going forward either.

"You know, Katara has always had faith in you. She believed that in your heart you were a good person. Someone she could look up to." Ben started to push forward. "She was very wrong about you." Jet couldn't keep up with his strength and admitted his victory of their initial round and jumped back.

"A leader must be able to do whatever is needed to succeed!" Jet yelled. Ben stepped forward realizing his enhanced sight or sensory system. He could sense Jet, and the four Freedom Fighters surrounding the robotic alien. It was like having a circular area of pure information.

An arrow. He knew about the arrow. The arrow currently travelling around 200 feet per second. The arrow on route to his back. Ben quickly half stepped to the side deflecting the incoming arrow with his blade. The feat surprised the Freedom Fighters. Longshot seeing the futility of his arrows hid himself in the trees.

Jet decided to lunge again hoping to exploit a weakness, but his lunge was intersected by Ben's faster and more aggressive lunge. Ben wasn't having it with Jet's philosophy. "A leader must be able to protect the people even at the cost of his own. **As many as possible**." These were the last spoken words between the combatants. Their blades spoke for the remainder. Both dances on the flat ground, Jet lunging with impressive agility. His steps designed to attack Ben's sides. Ben's style more flat-footed instead relied on his superior dexterity.

Jet with a mixed of vertical and horizontal slices hoped his dual blades can give him the edge. Unfortunately, Ben's skills and observations bridged that gap and surpassed him, effortlessly parrying and deflecting swipe after swipe until he could "see" an opening and took it. Jet evaded fast enough to only get a small cut on his front armor-outfit.

Jet's patterns and weaknesses were all too clear for the robotic samurai alien with his absolute territory of pure information.

"Ben!" Those words translated quickly in his advance computing center. He turned to see an exhausted Katara and Suki who traversed the other side of the forest just to reach them. Suki was the first to realize Jet's plan. She readied her fans only to be intercepted by Smellerbee and Pipsqueak.

Pipsqueak fulfilled the role of a blocker making sure Suki couldn't move forward. He didn't have his giant log making Suki's job a little easier. She couldn't say the same with Smellerbee keeping her stance wide and her swords drawn.

Suki could see the lack of intent in her eyes, instead filled with hesitation. Those weren't the eyes of a warrior she usually donned. The Kyoshi Warrior knew she didn't want to fight her. They have got to know each other and respected and admired their dedication towards their goals. She could see the spirit of a warrior that others would just disregard because she was a female. Almost making them like sisters on the battlefield.

It made it harder to fight against her.

"Please listen to us. Jet isn't the type of guy you believed in." Suki tried reasoning, hesitantly stepping one foot forward. Her words weren't going to reach Smellerbee. She was too conflicted.

"I-I want to believe in Jet. He helped us so much." She replied, through her teeth. She made her move, albeit sloppy. She sprinted forward. Even she didn't know what she was doing. Her inner conflicts are numbing her reasoning. Suki bit her lip ready to move forward ready to counterattack.

The Kyoshi Warrior stopped. Smellerbee stopped, her legs gave out. An arrow struck the ground in the middle between the female warriors causing Suki to take cover behind the trees. Arrows struck the ground right behind her, always striking a few inches away from her foot.

Pipsqueak kneeled down supporting his conflicted friend. Right back with the leaders, Ben was in obviously advantageous spot. Every slice from horizontal, vertical, diagonal, and feint strikes were analyzed by Ben. He evaded and parried with increase efficiency making it even more effortless.

Jet resorted with something more unconventional. He lunged with one hand far flung back. Ben looked at Jet, raising a digital eyebrow. From the stance, and length of his hand to his core body, _is he attempting to throw his sword?_

His compute system was right. Jet threw his right blade which Ben parried to the side as usual. His next move made the alien hero curious. Jet, using his free hand, grasped on the protective pad on the shoulder, ready to strike at Ben's core with his last blade.

It was Ben's moment now. He sidestepped left with Jet still grasping him. Ben's eyes sharpened behind the helmet and mask. The silver blade glowed an emerald light. His hand was in motion ready until he sensed something coming into his purview.

 _Water._ He turned his head slightly to see the whip of water come behind his shoulder, striking Jet off him. He didn't need to analyze Katara's emotional state to see her face of betrayal. She didn't leave him room to breathe as she kept launching water whip after another at Jet bringing him into the ground.

"You lied to me! I thought you were a better person!" She narrowed the distance between them, her steps heavier leaving an almost stomping noise. "I was wrong about you." Jet's gaze was filled with rage and anger, no longer the softened eyes she once knew. She surrounded both arms with water, and slammed them into Jet.

Ben winced at Katara's final hit on him. He could only sympathize at a microscopic level. _Guess he's done, hmm…another arrow._ He saw a stray arrow strike the ground near them. Ben didn't think too hard about it until he witness the arrow wasn't a simple dumb projectile.

His vision was clouded in smoke. The arrow was equipped with a smokescreen-like tip. That was pretty impressive of the archer. Katara stuck close to Ben's alien form while Ben attempted to sense through the fog. He found one weakness of this new alien.

His advance senses were severely hindered, but no entirely restricted. He could only sense figures in imperfect silhouettes. He could tell Jet's friends picked him up and are now running. The last sound was something on a string being removed.

 _Oh no._ Jet threw some kind of explosive near the barrels causing a chain reaction puncturing a hole in the Dam. "The villagers are going to be swept away and drown!" Katara panicked. Not on Ben's watch.

He was consumed in the emerald light reverting back to his XLR-8 form. "I'll go make sure the water doesn't reach the village. Visor down, he took off catching up to the runaway flood with ease. The next step needed creativity, timing, and a very old trick back in his rookie years.

"It's just like the old days", he murmured to himself. Getting a good head start, he moved in a circle surrounding the front of the water. Wind currents kept getting faster and stronger until the very currents created a perfect spiral bringing up the water to the air. It was like seeing a hurricane of water. It reached higher and higher, going up to the clouds. His plan finally worked, gazing at the newly formed clouds bringing the innocent villagers next door a rainstorm giving them a minor inconvenience.

It was the most impressive thing the girls has seen Ben accomplished. They both reached out their hands letting the raindrops fall on them and looked at the village with a smile. Ben's job wasn't over as he needed to fix the giant gap in the Dam. Luckily, Clockwork was just the right alien for the job and the most exhausting. With the Omnitrix timed out, he looked down at the village, satisfied. Better having three days of continuous rain than the alternative. He turned seeing Katara, her face in guilt.

"I misjudged Jet." Ben had a stoic face. He breathed in adopting a more cheerful look. Not wanting this sober mood, he slouched his shoulder in an effort to get rid of the tension. "Jet may have been liar and deceitful, but there was one thing he got correct."

Katara looked at him, strangely. "What was that?"

He let out a small laugh. "About you being a gifted waterbender. You are going to become an amazing waterbender, and a great master as well. It's going to be nighttime, but it won't hurt to make it to the Northern Water Tribe a little ahead of schedule, right?" Ben directed at Katara.

She couldn't hide her gratitude to the teenager. Her face beaming with life and slightly hot. "Right!"

Ben moved forward until he felt his entire body buckle from exhaustion. He looked at the Omnitrix seeing it was still in recharge mode. The watch was throwing salt in his wounds. He threw a sigh and looked back at the girls with a goofy smile. "Maybe we should rest here for the night." The girls giggled at the sudden tone shift from their hero.

…

Jet was being carried by Pipsqueak leaving The Duke to walk on foot. Jet's face contorted, feeling angry, wrathful, and defeated. He looked up at the sky feeling the water droplets hitting his face. "We all could've won if we stick to together like in the past!"

Smellerbee hearing her leader's words blew up and faced him. "Are you crazy?! We would have lost if we gone with your plan, Jet!" Her face red with fume. This is what broke the straw on the camel's back. She walked the opposite way. "This is it Jet. I don't think I could follow your lead anymore."

She wasn't the only one. The Duke started walking alongside her. "You guys can't leave! We build the Freedom Fighters for our purpose!"

"The purpose isn't what I believe anymore", Smellerbee yelled. Pipsqueak stayed, still believing in him. It hurt seeing his tiny best friend leave though.

"That's enough!" All the members stopped. They turned to their sights to the silent archer. He wasn't so silent anymore. His voice had a deep stoic tone, but at this very moment, his stoic tone cracked with emotions.

"Before the Freedom Fighters, we are a family, and we can't let this tear everything apart." The rest looked at each other still with doubt in their eyes.

"Let's forget the Freedom Fighters." Those words pierced their being. They all looked at Longshot. "We can start all over again, and now fight anymore. We can live a life like we had back then."

Back before the Fire Nation destroyed their villages. A life they could just enjoy. They could enjoy the present time, their bond as a family, and finally, enjoy a peaceful life. They all gaze at each other hoping no one takes one more step away. Smellerbee bowed her head keeping her eyes shut. "Ok."

The charismatic and youthful leader of the Crimson Phoenix was sitting down near his table enjoying his drink of Jasmine Tea watching the sunsetting in the background. It was a good idea for the living area to have a door showing the beautiful sunset. He took one last sip before hearing the sound of a messenger hawk. It was one of the rare black hawks. An operative was reporting in.

Of course, it was from his prodigy. He smiled, faintly reading the contents before folding and burning the parchment. He gazes at the table, again seeing a second letter from him. This is what he wanted to see.

 _I wish to be selfish._

 _Reminiscing of the past._

 _For a family._

 _That is my change._

He couldn't hold on any longer and bellowed a hearty laugh putting the letter in his bookshelf. It was a good idea teaching him the art of Poetry. He couldn't be any prouder.

 **X**

 **X**

 **OC Alien: Bushidroid**

 **Appearance: His entire skin is made out of black mesh and fibers with lines moving alongside his body in both green and silver. The protective pads are in silver. His helmet is comprised of all three colors which the blade also keeps. He is thin-framed with a height of an average man. His muscle fibers give the impression of a firm muscular build.**

 **Abilities: Analyze an opponent's fighting style making it easier to counter and gain the upper hand as the battle progresses. His advance senses can also create a circular zone where he can acquire information around him like being able to see an arrow coming to him. The wind effects on the arrow, the look of the arrow, the speed, vector, etc. Master in swordsmanship. Able to change his blade at will in an emerald light making it a double sided blade, an Odachi, or a Wakizashi.**

 **Weakness: Despite being able to acquire immense knowledge from his opponent. He can't determine an object beyond appearance making it easy to disguise that looks normal. He can also have his sense obstructed through fog and other ways hindering sight. The last weakness being the most damning is he can only keep knowledge of around 4 fighting styles at once. Any individual who mastered a multitude of styles can overpower his compute system.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Blue Spirit

**It's time for the Blue Spirit and a reveal of another member of the Crimson Phoenix. I hope you find the Crimson Phoenix interesting. They will play a minor role in Book 1 and will play a major role as the story continues. They will not be pushovers. Someone needs to give Ben Tennyson a little bit of a challenge. I also want to know if the addition of the Crimson Phoenix's members feel out of place in the Avatar universe or they fit in the lore.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Ben 10 or Avatar the Last Airbender brand or name. Any characters in the story with the exception of the OCs are not my creation. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.**

 **X**

 **X**

The evening twilight was setting as the nearest inhabitants could no longer see the setting of the sun. It was obscured by the mountain ridges behind. Tacticians and strategists of the Fire and Earth nations, alike, knew of the importance of mountains. They deterred invaders, making it difficult for them to position; excellent natural barriers for an army's rear.

This is the spot of the Pohuai Stronghold.

The Pohuai Stronghold is a symbol of pride and strength for the Fire Nation. The first and middle decades of the Hundred Year War has been met with stagnation for the Fire Nation in hope of penetrating the land of the Earth Kingdom. That all changed with the invasion of the Western Earth Kingdom territory and the construction of the Fire Nation fortress. Ironically, their greatest strength wasn't their flames. No, it was something more rudimentary.

Good old bows and arrows.

The inner courtyard adjacent to the commander's tower was the training grounds for these legendary warriors. The Yuyan Archers, an elite team of archers, capable of fighting a bending team of equal numbers. Their success- the commander looked down seeing the targets riddled with arrows, all in the center- due to precision and silence.

The commander wasn't the only spectating their awe-inspiring performance.

"The Yuyan Archers are the world's most proficient archers who are adept in stealth, assassination, and search and destroy." Colonel Shinu informed proudly. His face and hair similar to other Fire Nation officers; his sideburns reached down his face and his hair in a top-knot, a signal of honor. Very adamant about his rank, he did acknowledge his benefits like commanding of the closest Fire Nation strongholds and its elite force.

Still, he wouldn't deny a promotion or two.

His acquaintance didn't look him into the eyes and instead hmm in agreement. He was certainly up to something. "If your archers are as good as you say, they could serve me quite well." The voice filled with arrogance and cockiness could only belong to one hot-tempered Fire Nation Commander.

"Like I will allow you to use the Yuyan Archers, Zhao!" Colonel Shinu fired back. "As long as I am the Colonel and commander of this stronghold I would never-!"

"-Sirs!" He was interrupted as both eyed the Fire Nation soldier. It better be good to interrupt a conversation between high-ranking officers. He caught his breath, seeing their critical stares. The man coughed, but he had a job to do.

"It's my deepest pleasure to introduce-", he bowed lowly, his hand extended, "-Fire Nation Master Shen." The man made his presence known to the two Firebenders. A lantern in one hand as he directed it in front of the colonel's sights. His golden eyes meeting theirs.

The lantern revealed a face of a darker tone than both commanding officers. The top of his head, devoid of hair and instead had three rows of horizontal and vertical dots on the forehead. His face was also smooth devoid of any facial hair and had a well-rounded face. A stark contrast from other Fire Nation officers and masters. His Fire Nation uniform was more streamlined giving them an appearance of a pseudo-robe. It also more liberal of golden colors. His expression softens after seeing them as his lips curled up in a friendly manner.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Colonel Shinu." He extended his hand to the officer. Colonel Shinu reached out before realizing his only hand was being extended. His face riddled with confusion at their guest's sudden retracement. The Fire Master raised his lantern near his ear.

"Yes. He is the commander of this stronghold. Looks can be deceiving." The Fire Nation Master whispered into the lantern's flames. Shinu looked with a raised brow at the strange man before turning to Zhao. He felt like he was just insulted, despite showing no ill intent on Fire Master Shen's face. Zhao thought the same as he hid a snicker.

The man soon directed the lantern to the snickering commander. A nostalgic smile on his face. "It's been a while, Zhao. I would never have imagined I would see a fellow student. It doesn't feel long since we moved on from our Fire Nation Master."

"It's because he couldn't teach us anymore-"

"-He couldn't teach **you**." Shen pointed his index finger at the offended firebender. "I still learned quite a lot from our old master." He spun around, his back directed to the firebender as he looked into the evening skies. "Still, I could agree with you Zhao on our former master's misplaced ideals." There was a slight tone shift as he said, "misplaced ideals".

He turned around ignoring his friend's glare and got back to the task at hand. "I am here to help you, Zhao."

"Help me with what?" Zhao's scowled face still showing.

"I would like for you to stop throwing venom at me, **partner**. I'm here to help you catch that shapeshifter." Zhao clenched his teeth. Of course, there will be others who want to catch the shapeshifter and achieve honor and glory from the Fire Lord. Unfortunately, it just had to be the Crimson Phoenix.

Shen immediately spoke before Zhao's retort. "Of course, if we capture the shapeshifter, you will receive full glory. All I need is to be the one to deliver him to the Fire Lord."

Zhao looked with suspicion at his old friend. Something wasn't right. He knew who Shen was. He was a member of **The** Crimson Phoenix. Colonel Shinu may not know it, but he definitely knew. The Crimson Phoenix has all the resources needed for a search and capture. Even with the unpredictability of the Number One Most Wanted of the Fire Nation, the Crimson Phoenix are no pushovers.

Comprised of the most elite firebenders of the Fire Nation, and rumored to have recruited master benders from other nations, they were the envy for any inspiring firebender who actually knew of their very existence. And that goes same for Zhao.

Shen's gentle demeanor soon turned calculated. His lips curling into a devious smirk as he closed the distance bringing his mouth to his ears. "And you know what, your chances in joining us will become even higher." That widened Zhao's eyes and imagination. Capturing the shapeshifter will definitely highlight his achievements and potential.

Crimson Phoenix Fire Nation Master Zhao. He liked that title.

"I'm listening." Shen placed a hand on his shoulder. It felt like those years of silence between them just went away. They could feel the constant scolding of their old master as they try to go above and beyond.

"Let me do the heavy lifting with cornering the shapeshifter and your soldiers finish the job. Those Yuyan Archer I see down there will do very nicely."

"No, no." Both old acquaintances looked at the colonel who they almost forgot. "As long as I am the commander and highest-ranking officer at this base then I will never-"

"About that." Shen interrupted the officer. Feeling around the inside his officer uniform, he revealed a parchment. He loudly cleared his throat before reading the contents. "Commander Zhao is to be promoted to the position of Admiral. As ordered by the Fire Nation Chief of Staff. Effective immediately."

Sweat appeared on Colonel Shinu's face while Zhao's grin grew to a next level. "Well, well. That now makes me the highest-ranking officer on this base. Now, will you allow me to deploy the Yuyan Archers?"

Shinu cursed internally and submitted, not daring to utter a verbal acknowledgement. Nothing left to say, the colonel made his way out of the officer's deck. With the exit of Shinu, the two old buddies now could talk…privately.

…

"Look Ben, those appear to be the Taku Ruins." Suki pointed below. They all gazed at one of the formerly important Earth Kingdom's cities. "We are making great time to the Northern Water Tribe."

More than half-way there, the trio were almost there. Katara had goosebumps at the prospect of finally seeing her sister tribe. The feelings of nervousness and anticipation overtook the waterbending girl for the past week. The closer they were, the more time Katara devoted to her waterbending practice.

It was no secret between the alien hero and the Kyoshi Warrior about Katara's late training. They would even take turns observing, keeping tabs on her making sure they wouldn't repeat a certain pirate incident.

Blitzwing looked down admiring the ruins. There was a sense of nostalgia from seeing them. Not the nostalgia of this world since he hasn't lived long here, but nostalgia from the best summer trip ever when he was ten. Going from tourist destinations and heritage sites did give the brunette an appreciation of history. He wouldn't show it openly back then on account of his dweeb cousin berating him. Still, good times.

"It was once a prosperous city. It was very unfortunate." The voice didn't belong to Katara or Suki. It caught him off guard, surprising the hero to flinch. It was a voice he heard before. He looked ahead, seeing the figure floating. Ben was surprised seeing her again.

"Avatar Kyoshi." His thoughts reached the deceased Avatar. She had a welcoming smile. "It's nice to see you again, Ben Tennyson." He honestly thought he wouldn't see her again. The only time he got to talk to a spirit of an Avatar was being pulled into the Spirit World or through the Winter Solstice, but here she is. "Likewise," he blankly thought.

"Ben Tennyson, I need to speak to you in the Spirit World." That was sudden.

"Why the Spirit World if you can talk to me here." Her smile started to sober. "I can only be in the Physical World for a short time. I have very little time even now. That is why I need to speak to you. It is very important."

"Ok, but how do I even get to the Spirit World. Last time was the Winter Solstice and the time before that, I was forced by a crazy panda spirit!" Her expression didn't change and instead lowered her sights to the ancient city.

"Go to the ruins. I will help you travel to the Spirit World." Well, that was a solution. Ben internally shrugged. They were making great time, so this won't change their schedule. Accepting Avatar Kyoshi's proposal, Blitzwing started descending finding an open area. The trio arrived at the abandoned city hall area. Grass sprouting out of the brick roads, statues and buildings long missing important parts of its foundations. Nature won the war of this city.

Ben reverted back as he could see the confused looks on the girls. "Avatar Kyoshi appeared to me when we were in the air. She said she needed to speak with me in the Spirit World." Well, that wasn't an explanation they were expecting. Both girls looked at each other and then back to Ben.

"Do you have any idea what she might want to talk to you about?"

"Not a clue." Ben shrugged. "Still, it must be important. It could be useful information about the Fire Nation." Both girls nodded. Any information they could get will be very appreciated and some hidden knowledge from a deceased Avatar couldn't get any more valuable than that.

"Well, here I go." Ben said. He sat down near a fallen pillar. His back was feeling uncomfortable last time. He sat cross-legged and took small consistent breathes until he felt himself getting lighter.

"You are getting better at your meditations." Kyoshi jolted him out of his internal harmony realizing he was already in the Spirit World. Both were on a small hill. There was a large tree providing shade as well as flowers and fruits. Ben turned to the opposite direction to see even more trees though more regular compared to the supporting his back. "You know, having a better look at the Spirit World, it is rather beautiful."

Kyoshi chuckled at his statement. "The Spirit World isn't that different from the Physical World. Though, it is very boring here." Ben was caught off-guard from her statement. "Why is it boring in the Spirit World?"

Her face was blanched. Devoid of emotions as she stared into his green eyes. "Because there is no drive in this world. Luckily, humans have gave us some entertainment."

 _We?_ Alarm bells rang in his head, and before he could react he felt his entire body constrict under an immense mass. "Hey! What is this!? You aren't Kyoshi!?" He shot daggers at the imposter as the fake Kyoshi's face contorted into a hyena-like laugh. So far in this universe, that was creepiest and disturbing image so far burned in his mind. The face of a stoic Avatar Kyoshi laughing like someone out of an insane asylum.

Soon the image of Avatar Kyoshi turned black as skin turned to feathers. The neck grew longer. The true form was several times larger than a normal human. The spirit stretched its wings, the wingspan enveloped Ben into its shadow. The Raven spirit brought its red eyes closer, about two-thirds of his height.

"And like any human, they can't see through my illusions." Ben Tennyson wasn't going to be intimidated. His grimace look not showing any signs of weakening as he attempted to get out of his prison. "You may be too hard on the poor boy, after all, he is s-s-still a child." The second spirit condescendingly berating his friend. This time in a form of a snake. Still constricting the hero from moving any part of his body, and most importantly, his hands. Both were looking down on the alien hero.

The Snake circled his prey until bringing his face mere inches away. "It s-s-seems you can't transform into those interesting creatures. S-s-so, we were right. You need to touch the device on your wris-s-st, ah? So, s-s-sad."

The Raven pressed its face close to its friend. "You are an interesting case to our human acquaintance and us. Able to shapeshift into these unknown creatures, and-" the Raven's gaze became sharper, "-even more importantly, escape the Valley of Lost Souls. The proud creation of our race."

The Valley of Lost Spirits. A fog prison set to trap its captives in a cell of his or her own's personal flaws. A phycological nightmare, and now Ben was staring at the spirit race that created it. The Raven spirits known for their unbreakable and devastating illusions were the best candidates of being its creators. The Raven was definitely not going to let him get away from him.

…

 **Admiral** Zhao looked with impatience at his old friend. When he said he was going to capture the shapeshifter, he expected, you know, to exit the officer's deck and move after him! Shen looked tranquil, enjoying the night sky, the bright twinkle of the stars laid bared for the Fire Master to appreciate. He kept his lantern to his back and not a care in the world. He brought his lantern to his ears like he was hearing the flames speak to him. "I see." He responded to the inanimate object.

He turned to the admiral. "The Shapeshifter is in the old ruins of Taku. He is…taking a nap. That is a good opportunity for apprehending him." Zhao took everything with a grain a salt. He didn't even move and instead just stand around looking at the stars. "How would you know of his location and if he or not asleep?"

Shen snickered at his question. "Do you not want to use this opportunity to question my methods or do you want this time to capture him at his most vulnerable?" Zhao scowled at the obvious question with its obvious answer. Shen grinned at his change of heart.

"Send out the Yuyan Archers and capture the wanted criminal!" The archers saluted at the admiral and donned their bow and quiver. Their hunt began.

…

"You know Ben has been in the Spirit World for quite some time now." Katara commented anxiously. Katara already exhausted all her options; mostly checking on their supplies to make sure they won't have any unexpected shortages and have Suki teach her how to read a map. Short answer she gave up on the latter.

"He is talking to Avatar Kyoshi. So, whatever it is it must be very important." Suki said reassuringly. It might sound a tad little bias, but Suki was very confident and trusty of Kyoshi's actions. As the former leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, she has been told of the successes, decisions, and ideals of the earthbending Avatar. She wasn't one for small talk.

Suki just finished her battle stance training. She had to make sure she wasn't slacking off on her daily training since she wasn't on Kyoshi Island. Keeping a strong posture and form increases her chances against her enemies especially against benders.

She breathed one final exhale before looking at the horizon noticing the stars already occupying the night sky. "Still, it wouldn't hurt for him to come back anytime now." She sighed. One more training routine wouldn't hurt. Before she relinquished herself to her training, she swore she heard rustling.

Suki's right ear perked up. She saw the aftermath; an arrow embedded in the brick pavement. Katara noticed it, too. Both knew what was coming. They both went for cover as a volley of arrows were locked on them. Adrenaline pumped in their veins heightening their reaction time and hustle.

There was a downside though. They forgot about their still motionless friend. Suki broke cover to grab Ben, but was stopped by another arrow striking the middle, unleashing smoke in their vicinity. She could hear footsteps of multiple people hustling. She could make faint silhouettes through the fog.

As she saw them, her fears came true. "Katara! They have Ben!" Suki yelled to the waterbender. Katara was ready to waterbend, but every attempt to break cover was met with an arrow, too close for comfort. Suki clicked her tongue. She was bold and broke into the smoke taking cover on any surface.

Suki didn't like the situation. Judging by the number of arrows they can shoot a second. It was an entire firing squad of archers. This situation felt like déjà vu to the Kyoshi Warrior. This sense of an all-seeing archer who could fire an arrow at the precise spot and the precise time. It felt very similar to the silent archer from Jet's Freedom Fighters. She brought those thoughts into the back of her mind as she poked her head out.

She took quick glances. She finally caught sight of one of the intruders switching cover. Her predator-like gaze was fixed on the archer. She didn't want the worst-case scenario, but it will be better if they have a captive.

She threw her war fan aimed at the archer's chest. She underestimated the archers' skill and coordination after seeing an arrow intersecting her fan, sticking it to a stray wall. Things went from bad to worse, and losing one of her fans weren't adding any fortunes.

Soon Katara was able to move freely, and got closer, same strategy as Suki. Unfortunately, it was too late, and the last archer fled the scene. As the smoke subsided, their failure only became more apparent. Everything, aside from arrows on the walls, was left intact, with the only absence being their alien hero friend.

"Come on! They couldn't have gone far, if we run after them-"

"They must have known this forest like the back of their hands. Worst thing is we can't find them, we get lost, or get ambushed." Suki retorted. She didn't like it, but that was the honest result if they tried. Katara looked with down-cast eyes.

"We still have to try to get Ben back. He wouldn't have done the same if it was us." Suki nodded to that. Now way, they were going to leave him, but they have to be smart about their approach. First, they need to find out where the archers and Ben went. They can't rely on the map because there are no icons that signals "Fire Nation base is right here!". Even if they found the location, infiltrating is another issue with those archers definitely going to act like gatekeepers.

Suki clenched her fist and grabbed the damaged war fan. No matter how impossible, Ben wouldn't back down and we can never face him if we don't do the same. "First, we need to track down Ben."

Katara was in her thinking mode. She came to the same conclusion with the map. No choice, she started looking into their supplies for some kind of assistance. Nothing in Katara's or Suki's bags, but there was one last bag. They looked at Ben's green and black bag. They never looked through Ben's stuff because of his privacy, but Katara felt like bending the rule was appropriate.

She dug through finding mostly the same things in their bags. Suki looked with bright realization after seeing Katara skim at one of the devices. "Wait! Hold up!" Suki picked up the device revealing it was the same object that Ben and Suki used for wireless communication with Katara went to the Fire Nation prison.

"This device might tell us where Ben is." She pressed the Omnitrix-like button revealing a green and black grid and in that grid, was a bright red circle. "There! That's where Ben is!" With renewed confidence, they both readied themselves. The girls have rescued him into some tight situations, but he could honestly get himself out of it. This time it was more serious and will show Ben how important he is to them.

…

The Raven and the Snake wandered deeper into the Spirit World with Ben in towed. Both didn't reveal anything to the captive hero, but whatever they were going, the Raven kept shooting him threatening glares.

"Anytime you tell me where your taking me that will be appreciated." Ben said as nonchalant as possible. The Snake hummed in amusement, looking at his feather friend until he got the go-ahead. "We just want to s-s-see your willpower and determination s-s-shatter. And what good place we could see that is the Raven Nes-s-st."

The Raven Nest? The flying spirit looked like he was smirking through his beak. "Our nest is protected by a fog of illusions, and this time, you will break down in complete despair." The Raven both informed and warned. Ben wasn't thrilled.

The illusion fog occupied the Raven's nest like a barrier. Like a barrier, any intruder will feel their physical and mental strength break down until they lose the desire of existing. There were rumors on beings escaping the Valley of Lost Souls. No one ever heard a tale of escaping the Forest of Illusions.

Ben frantically squirmed, hoping to break free from the Snake's grip. He had no room to punch, and even if he did, the Snake's skin is more durable than a simple snake. He couldn't reach his Omnitrix and he could see the fog coming into view.

"Come on guys, we can think this through." Ben made a plea bargain. The Raven was having too much fun to listen. The Raven's inner fantasy didn't last long. The earth started shaking, taking the Raven out of his inner thoughts. The Snake was skeptical. "That's strange. There shouldn't be any quakes in this part." The Snake rambled. What became of the earth shaken soon sprout out a wall of earth blocking their pathway.

"Who is responsible for this transgression!" The Raven roared to the perpetrator. The figure slammed in front of the wall. The ground crushed under her entrance. "Avatar Kyoshi!" The two spirits and Ben uttered.

"Wolfram of the Ravens and Basilisk of the Snakes, the prisoning of a human from the Physical World will not be tolerated. Release him at once or face the consequences of your actions." Kyoshi warned, her voice cold and fearful.

The Raven made the first move. Unleased a quiver of feathers like arrows. Kyoshi earthbend another wall, shielding herself only for Wolfram to slam through it, forcing Kyoshi back. The earth fragment from the formal wall was now aimed around the Raven.

It was an illusion. The stone projectiles went through the fake body of the Raven. Kyoshi eyes went wide and alert as she earthbend another wall behind her to see it again, being crushed by the sheer mass of the Raven. No choice. Kyoshi's eyes lit with a white light. Her fans conduits as she bended fire through the fans at the Raven causing it to stagger. Kyoshi made a spinning motion sending fire to both spirits.

The Snake, too concerned over its life, dropped Ben and retreated back. Her plan worked, but now they were surrounded. Ben was confident thought as he looked through his options. "It's time for you overgrown animals to know why I am so interesting! You guys don't like fire, ah? Let's see how you fare against Heatblast!" Ben smacked the face plate.

And nothing happened. Everyone waited with anticipation only to be disappointed. "Ah, watch!" He smacked the Omnitrix four more times, same result. His body and the Omnitrix is back in the Physical World. That may explain he can't go hero, because he technically doesn't have the watch **with** him.

That helped the Raven and Snake, instead. Kyoshi and Ben were surrounded and with only one of them capable of fighting, they were outmatched. The victories eyes of the two spirits was replaced with realization as they retreated back.

"It appears time wasn't on our s-s-side. Until next time hero." The Snake and Raven scurried into the Forest of Illusions crushing any chances of both Ben and the Avatar to get information from them. _What was that about?_ Ben ultimately questioned.

"Thanks for the save, Avatar Kyoshi." Ben gave his gratitude to the Avatar who trusted him. She gave a customary replied before going back to the important topic. "Ben, since you have been tricked by the two spirits into coming to the Spirit World, something must be happening back in your world, so you couldn't play a factor." He got the message.

"Katara and Suki! How do I get back!"

"I could help you return. Close your eyes and meditate." Ben obeyed. He shut his eyes, letting the darkness in his sights until…

"After all the headaches you have caused me, I can finally see the defeated hero." He came out in a daze, but he could still could recognize that condescending and overall a-hole voice. He raised his head, not able to move any part below that. He was captured. "Zhao."

"That is Admiral Zhao to you." He hovered over the chained teen, his head hovering over him in a sense of superiority. Ben wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction. "I fought bad guys of higher rank than you. Compared to them, head janitor is a better title for you."

"Enough!" Zhao said fuming. His anger manifesting fire on the floor and his hand sprouting flames near Ben's face. "You will watch the mouth of yours. The orders are dead or alive, and none are a priority." Zhao threatened.

Ben could see one option is taking priority in his eyes. "If the orders are dead or alive, why bother keeping me alive if it just gives me opportunities to escape. You have some kind of agenda of keeping me alive." Ben smirked.

Zhao was silent. "For now, until we reach the Fire Nation, then we can see where that smirk will lead you." The admiral made his exit and closed the prison door with a hard slam. Now with the walking furnace out his face, he could contemplate his whole situation.

He was tricked by an imposter Avatar Kyoshi luring him into the Spirit World. He was a captive by two overgrown animals. They were going to drop him into the Forest of Illusions. He was saved by the real Avatar Kyoshi, and now… this.

He wiggled the chains seeing the shackles on his feet were tighter than his hands, but that wasn't saying much. With his feet shackled, he couldn't attempt to slam the Omnitrix with his foot. His hands were spread too far for Ben to smack the Omnitrix. What about the girls?

His mind raced remembering Katara and Suki. What happened to them? Where they captured, too? No, maybe not. Zhao looked low enough to threaten the girls at the expense of Ben's cooperation. They must have focused on their main target, him.

He had some relief, no matter how small. He only has to focus on his safety and survival instead of theirs in this prison. Now to the task at hand. He looked at the shackles and started jimmying his left hand. He tried a second time. Again, no luck.

Now would have been a good time to have the Master Control right now. Damnit. He could hear the sounds of the guards. They didn't sound good for them. One was yelling while a subsequent sound was similar to a body hitting the wall. A good old-fashioned prison breakout.

His prison door opened. "Katara? Suki?" None were true. Ben looked with silent surprised seeing a figure clad toe to neck in black. His face obscured by a blue devil-looking mask. It reminded him of an Oni or Akuma face he seen in Japanese shows that he watched beside Sumo Slammers. The last thing on him was his dual blades as the intruder brought them into a x-shape.

"You're not Katara or Suki?" Ben said dumbfounded. The blades were grinding on each other. Ben felt goosebumps on his neck and face as he looked in utter shock. His savior(?) leaped forward with his swords in a guillotine manner.

"Definitely not them!" He closed his fearing the worst. He felt his hands and feet feeling looser. He opened his eyes seeing the destroyed chains no longer keeping him prisoner. The only lasting evidence was the shackles still clamped on his wrists. Soon even those were destroyed as the intruder destroyed them before Ben blinked.

"Whoa! Thanks man." Ben didn't get a verbal reply and instead saw the blue-masked swordsman pointed at the door signaling them to move. "You don't have to tell me twice." Both of them ran through the hallways. The walls were lifeless with no windows, portraits…nothing but metal. Even with lights up on the ceiling, it was very dark and gloomy seeing the walls with a tinted red color.

It was almost as gloomy as Roku's Temple. And like Roku's Temple…

"Stop! Intruders!" A line of Fire Nation troops blocked the hall. They weren't going to let the alien hero stroll through the halls unchallenged. No problem for the alien hero. He was about to activate the Omnitrix, but his savior stopped before throwing one of his blades at a soldier and lunged slashing the rest with his remainder. He took his blade from the downed soldier.

Ben was impressed. "Not bad." He didn't make a reply. Soon, they made it to the courtyard. It was not the best decision.

There were four walls surrounding them, all with walkways at a higher elevation while they were at ground level. Making matters worse, the alarms boomed across the entire Fire Nation facility with firebenders and Yuyan Archers taking aim at the escape convict and his mysterious savior. Surrounded and the low ground, factors Ben Tennyson knew all too well. It still bothered him.

"Ok, Omnitrix. I really need someone who could fly." The emerald light of the Omnitrix consumed the teen. His skin hardened into a thick exoskeleton, becoming jointed and plated as it turned green. His legs bent backwards, and his toes disappeared and in its place, was three sharp claws, two in the front, and one in back. A set of black and green overalls formed over his body as spins formed on the back of his arms and legs. Taking the form of his Locustoid form, "Crashhopper!"

"Good enough." He lowered his back in front of the masked swordsman. "Hold on." They looked reluctant but accepted it rather than taking the alternative. He gripped around the alien's neck after feeling the sudden increase of g-force from Crashhopper's jump. They made it over the Pohuai Stronghold's wall. It was only the first.

They saw the second wall. The Fire Nation fortress was designed with multiple walls for protection from foreign invaders…and to keep prisoners inside. Soon the archers and firebenders encompassed the walkways on top of the walls, unleashing a barrage of arrow and flaming flak at the duo. Crashhopper took small, but agile sidesteps in the courtyard dodging fire while in attempt to store enough for one huge jump. Ben could feel the stranger's grip around his neck becoming firmer. They mustn't like doing nothing while placing their full faith in a hopping insect.

More firebenders covered their front wall. Even more fire to dodge. Two new figures joined the firebenders, but they weren't helping them. Ben already knew who they were. One firebender was incapacitated and another suffered the same in split second. "Hey, Katara! Suki! We are over here hold still!" He yelled.

The firebenders and the archers were now dividing their firepower on both targets. It was the perfect distraction. He kept his legs bend to the ground storing enough power until he leaped to the top of the wall. He momentarily spooked the girls before they knew who the alien was.

"Ben!"

"It's nice see you both, but right now it doesn't look like the right time." He grabbed both of them. Luckily, Crashhopper's leg strength was unimaginable. He hopped down from the Fire Nation stronghold and took mini but frequent leaps to the forest. His parting gift for their hospitality, he made sure he had enough time to blow a raspberry at the cringing Admiral.

Fire Master Shen snickered at his friend's humiliation. His snicker died down a second later after he raised the lantern. "So, he managed to escape? Hmm, who helped him? Well…that is very interesting." It seems his hunt wasn't cut short.

…

Ben trusted his intuition feeling he made an appropriate amount of distance from the Fire Nation and them. The forest being tightly condensed with trees made it more practical hiding spot than returning to the ruins. He lowered his grip on the girls while the swordsman hopped off his back. Crashhopper served his purpose with the Omnitrix timing out reverting Ben back to human.

"That was insane." Ben stretched. He turned to the Blue swordsman and extended his hand. "I couldn't thank you enough for saving my hair back there." He couldn't read their expression, but it seemed to reach them. They extended their hand and grasped his hand. What felt like a handshake soon became painful towards the brunette. Before he knew it, he was spun around with a blade to his neck.

"Ben!" Katara was midway into waterbending water out of her pouch while Suki readied her fans. "Wait! Don't move." Ben warned feeling the cold steel on his exposed neck. Ben and the swordsman moved back slowly while they made sure to keep an eye on the girls. That was his ultimate downfall. Not keeping an eye or ear of the forest's surroundings.

Suki could hear the same sound she heard back at the ruins. One of the archers fired an arrow at Ben almost hitting his face, but it was aimed a little higher and to the right. Right in the face of Ben's new captor. The blue devil mask was removed from the swordsman's face. Ben's eyes widened, and his mouth opened slowly. He was the only who saw his true identity.

The Yuyan Archers found them already. The archers fired volley after volley until they couldn't see their target anymore. Their eyes blinded by the same green light from before and until they knew it, the shapeshifter and the girls were gone with dust being left in their wake. They needed to leave now, but their stuff was still at the ruins. XLR-8 transported them to the ruins as they gathered all their supplies.

XLR-8 wiped the sweat from his visor. It was a hectic day. First Ben was tricked to enter the Spirit World, got captured by the Fire Nation, escaped from the Fire Nation with his savior, being a captor by that same savior, and what made it weirder than that.

The girls didn't know it, but XLR-8 was fast enough to hide his unconscienced body from the archers. "Who was with that strange swordsman? He tried to take you captive after escaping that Fire Nation prison."

Ben lowered his head. "Beats me."

 **X**

 **X**

 **I hope you enjoy the addition of the Crimson Phoenix Fire Master Shen. Like it was mention in this chapter, they are all elite in their given bending and/or technique. So expect the Fire benders to have the title Fire Nation Master.**

 **If you feel like some characters not giving enough development right now. Make sure to comment a critique. I will sure developed the current team roster, but maybe you guys would like to see something special in someone's character development.**


End file.
